Mind Over Matter
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: AU. Jennifer Jareau's ultimate dream comes true in the year she turns eighteen. It comes with a lot more bells and whistles than she ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a new idea that came from my fascination with the Olympics. As much as I want to try gymnastics (and admittedly, go to the Olympics :S), I know that my incredibly weak knee and ankles wouldn't be able to handle the stress of a gymnast's sport. So instead, I'm channeling it into this story._

_Enjoy! I would really love some reviews for this, let me know what you think!_

_Pairing: JJ/Will_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters. I'm just throwing them around for a bit on the vault and such before returning them._

* * *

As her name passed the lips of her coach, she let out a cry of joy as her friend wrapped her arms around her. She sank to her knees on the padded gym floor, half laughing, half crying as her brain tried to wrap itself around what had just happened. Tears of disbelief and happiness ran down her face as the rest of the team wrapped her in a tight hug.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau could not have been happier than she was in that moment. Her dream had just been achieved. Because of her hard work for the last fourteen years, her lifelong goal had been handed to her.

From the moment she started gymnastics, JJ had known that one day she would want to qualify for the Olympics. She had desperately wanted to qualify for Beijing back in 2008, but the fact that she was only fourteen at the time had quickly hampered that desire. As Beijing had approached, she had worked hard, only to be told that she wouldn't be allowed to qualify, due to the FIG regulations on elite gymnast age requirements.

Now that she was eighteen, her dream could, and had been achieved.

She couldn't fight away the smile on her face as she hastily tried to wipe away her tears, laughing as her best friend and fellow teammate, Sienna Malloy, hugged her tightly. She looked over towards her coach, Nicholas, giving him a look that very clearly read _'Thank you'_.

'Thank you for making my lifelong dream come true '

* * *

Rain hammered down on the windshield of JJ's car as she drove along the highway that would take her home. Because East Allegheny was such a small town, JJ had to drive nearly an hour out to get to the gym she had trained at since she was 4. It was the closest Olympic gymnastics gym to where she lived.

Glancing to her right, she bit her lip as excitement swelled inside her once again. The smooth shimmery material sitting on top of her bag was a physical reminder of what she had just been granted.

Turning off the highway, JJ knew it wouldn't be long before she was home, and she could break the news to her family. In her mind, she formed a checklist of all the skills she would have to improve before going to London. She had six weeks before the entire US Olympic team would fly out from various locations around the US, converging as one in Heathrow Airport.

Pulling into her street, the few hundred metres to her house became a blur. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the driveway.

Turning off the headlights, JJ took a deep breath. She had spent the drive home wondering what the best way would be to break the news to her parents. Announce it outright, or surprise them?

Reaching over, she tucked the leotard away in a safe pocket of her bag, where the rain wouldn't get to it. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she put her umbrella out the door. Getting out as fast as she could, she locked the car and made her way to the front door.

As soon as she had opened the door, JJ felt a rush of excitement at what she was about to say. Dropping her umbrella by the doorstep, she put her bag down on the hall table after closing the door behind her. Reaching down, she grabbed the leotard out of the pocket, and made her way through the hallway to the kitchen, where she could hear her parents and her older brother, Andrew, laughing about something.

And in one rush, she couldn't bite her tongue any more. Moving to the end of the hallway, she yelled out her news at the top of her lungs.

"I qualified! I'm going to the Olympics!" she shrieked from the hallway. Her mother's scream of joy, followed by the sound of two counter stools being shoved across floorboards met JJ's ears. What sounded like a stampede approached JJ, and within seconds, the three members of her family were in front of her, their arms around her, ecstatic looks on their faces.

"Jen, are you serious?" Thomas asked his daughter, his voice rising with excitement. JJ laughed, nodding as she wiped away yet more tears of happiness from her cheeks. Her brother pulled her into a sideways hug, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Awesome job, little sis, I knew you could do it! So proud of you!" Andrew exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five. JJ slapped her hand against his, allowing him to hug her again. When he had let go, she reached up with both hands, putting one arm around each of her parents' shoulders. As they laughed through their tears of joy, hugging their talented little girl tightly, they fought to find words that could possibly express the pride they felt.

They found none. It was simply too much to express in words


	2. Chapter 2

_Having knee troubles. Quite painful, need to see a doctor :S_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM or its characters. Like I said before, I'm just throwing them around before returning them._

* * *

With just a month until the US Olympic team was due to depart for London, training for every sport was in full swing.

The month before the Olympics, for the girls competing in gymnastics, was all about perfecting routines, making sure they stuck the landing every time, and making sure every skill and technique was up to scratch.

While Sienna worked exhaustingly hard on her weakest apparatus; the beam, JJ was throwing herself around in a different manner. After her legs had screamed protest at her even attempting another vault run, she decided to work her upper body on the uneven bars.

Swinging through another tuck, she extended up to a perfect handstand, holding it for three seconds before swinging through a transition to the higher bar.

As she reached the bottom of the transition swing, she felt a sharp, painful yanking sensation in her right shoulder.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, forgetting her transition in mid air and falling to the mat with a thud. Clutching her shoulder, she tried not to think about the last time it had hurt like that.

* * *

"_Ok, we've got Jennifer Jareau taking __her first run on the vault here at Worlds! She's a strong contender in gymnastics, but I think the vault is her weakest of the three apparatus!"_

_Shaking out her arms and legs, JJ took a deep breath, lining up at the end of the runway. A tinny buzzer sounded at the same time that the light flashed green. _

_Smiling widely, JJ lifted up her right arm to present to the crowd. Bringing it back down, she focused on the vaulting horse that sat 20 yards away._

_Springing off of the balls of her feet, she took off at a sprint, her feet hitting the runway with a satisfying thud as she gained speed. _

_Hopping off of one foot, she reached down for the mat, entering a cartwheel. Her feet hit the springboard right where she needed them to be._

_Reaching behind her, JJ's hands contacted the vaulting horse. As her legs came over her to start her trick, however, she had a terrible sense of something going wrong._

_As she hit the vertical on the vaulting horse, her shoulder popped from beneath her with a loud crack._

_Crying out in pain, JJ spiralled through the air, missing the landing completely and landing on her back as the crowd gasped._

_Curling on her side, she clutched her shoulder as tears of agonising pain fell from her eyes. Rolling onto her back so that her shoulder would be somewhat supported by the floor, she managed to draw in a deep breath before the shaking sobs broke through._

_And suddenly Nicholas was there, one hand on the top of her head, the other on her stomach, prompting her to stay still._

"_Jennifer just took a nasty fall there, Annie, and it looks like, from what I saw, that she's just had a nasty shoulder dislocation"_

"_That's what it looked like for me too, Rick. Dislocations can be incredibly painful, and you can see just by looking at her face, how much pain she's in there"_

"_Just breathe, JJ, take some deep breaths for me," Nicholas said gently, not tearing his eyes away from his star gymnast, despite the fact that the crowd was creating quite a chaotic roar. "Deep breaths...it's alright"_

"_It really hurts," JJ choked out. Nicholas felt sympathy swell for the sixteen year old; even when she'd broken her ankle doing tumbles a few years back, she hadn't complained that it hurt. So he knew that if she was telling him it hurt, the pain was pretty bad._

"_I know, sweetheart, I know," he said softly as the two medics on call reached them._

* * *

"Your shoulder?" Nicholas called as he walked towards her. JJ grimaced, nodding. Nicholas pulled her hand away, gently using the tips of his fingers to probe the joint. "Nothing feels out of place. You probably pulled the muscle again"

"Yeah-" JJ started.

"You really should have it strapped," Nicholas scolded gently. JJ bit her lip, gently swinging her arm back and forth to loosen the kinks the minor injury had caused.

"It felt good this morning. Now it doesn't," she replied. Nicholas shook his head, leading her over to the room where various medical requirements were kept. Grabbing the joint tape from the top shelf, he beckoned for JJ to hold her arm up. Quickly, he wrapped her shoulder up the way he remembered the doctor showing her.

"Give that a go. And don't go back to the bars. Do something else, like the beam, or your floor routine," he suggested. JJ nodded, before deciding to ask what was worrying her.

"This won't keep me off the team, will it?"

Nicholas smiled. "As long as you stop being reckless and actually take care of the injury, you'll still be fine to go to London"

"Ok"

As JJ walked towards the practice beams, Nicholas laughed. "I'm watching you Jareau. One toe out of line...," he called warningly. JJ grinned, dipping her hands into the chalk bucket as she set about practicing her beam routine.

* * *

Sandy grimaced as she heard JJ being violently sick again. Reaching up, she grabbed the codeine from the cupboard above the fridge, knowing it would settle her stomach.

Sometime overnight, JJ had wound up curled in a ball on the bathroom floor after her stomach had rejected its contents countless times. After Andrew had ended up in the same position in the downstairs bathroom about four hours later, Sandy and Thomas had concluded that the two had contracted stomach flu.

Entering the bathroom, Sandy found JJ sitting against the opposite wall, her face deathly pale. Holding out the codeine, she waited until JJ had taken it from her hand before sitting down beside her on the cool tiles.

"Stupid question...but are you feeling any better?" she asked. JJ shrugged, pouring out a capful of the codeine and swallowing it down.

"I have to get moving," she groaned, pulling herself off the floor. Her head spun from being upright all of a sudden. Leaning on the sink, she took a few deep breaths.

"Jen, you can't seriously say you're going to training," Sandy said, standing up behind JJ. JJ side stepped her mother, walking down the hallway to her bedroom.

"I have to-"

"You're sick! You can't possibly go and train today!"

"I can stretch, or practice the little things," JJ explained as she closed the bedroom door to get changed.

"You have no definition of little things. To you, everything is little"

"I'm going. If I have to stop on the side of the road to puke, so be it," JJ countered from behind the door. Sandy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. A few more minutes passed before JJ came out in her training leotard, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to push myself. I just can't sit around here, knowing that in a month, I'm going to the Olympics. I get antsy. I need to be doing _something_," JJ explained. Sandy sighed.

"Well, I know nothing I say is going to stop you...so be careful. Don't push yourself if it doesn't feel good, alright?"

JJ nodded, moving past her mother and down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

JJ groaned as she lay on the padded floor in the corner of the gym. Sienna was sitting beside her in a split, playing with her fingernails as she stretched.

"You ok, Jayje?" she asked softly.

"No...It's not feeling too good when I move. Every time I make the tiniest jump...," JJ trailed off, swigging down some water from her water bottle. Sienna grinned.

"Well, you're the idiot who came to training with stomach flu," she teased.

"That's great. I'm gonna go throw up. Be back in a sec," JJ replied seriously. Sienna had to laugh at the dripping sarcasm as JJ pulled herself off the floor and moved to the bathroom.

Collapsing over the toilet bowl, JJ expelled the menial contents of her stomach into the bowl. As she dry heaved, she felt someone place two steadying hands on her shoulders. Reaching up, she flushed the toilet, before falling back against the wall, coming face to face with Nicholas.

"JJ, you're not helping yourself. You need to be at home, in bed...or at least puking in your own toilet," he said gently. JJ looked up at him tiredly.

"But I have to train...London-"

Nicholas cut her off by holding up his hand. "Look, I know how dedicated you are. And this is your first Olympics, and you want to do well. But if you push yourself like this when you don't even have the energy to stand up, you're not going to get better, and come the Olympics, you will perform poorly. Go home, JJ, curl up and die in your bed, and come back on Monday, alright?"

"That's five days!" JJ exclaimed.

"Alright. I say Monday, but if you're feeling good enough to run a vault and swing the bars on Sunday, you can come back then. But I want you healthy, you understand? As long as you're sick, I don't see you. I don't want my star gymnast to compete badly in the Olympics because of her own recklessness," Nicholas instructed. JJ nodded numbly, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Ok," she caved as he led her out of the bathroom.

"Do you need someone to drive you home?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm fine"

"You sure?" Nicholas asked, concerned. JJ nodded, grabbing her jacket, bag, and keys. Defeated and exhausted, she trudged out the door of the gym.

* * *

Sandy pulled JJ's door shut quietly, heading back downstairs to where Thomas was sitting in the lounge room.

"How is she?" he asked as she entered the room.

"Not too well. High fever, she's exhausted, and her stomach is churning, she says," Sandy reported, sitting down beside her husband.

"It's a good thing Nick talked some sense into her"

"I know that the Olympics is her dream, and I'm so proud of her for getting there, but I'm scared she's going to push herself too hard in preparation and end up injured or sick and unable to compete," Sandy admitted. Thomas took his wife's hand, kissing the back of it.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. Nick will as well. Our daughter will go to the Olympics in top shape, and we both know that between the three of us, we can keep her from overdoing it"

"I hope so"

"She's our little girl. The one that fought through a floor routine on a broken ankle, and did the bars with a sprained wrist. She might be reckless...but she's tough. And I think she's smart enough to realise that pushing herself too hard will lower her chances of making it out in one piece"

"Yeah..."

"I booked our tickets too. We're flying over on the same day she is, just a few hours behind. We've got Opening Ceremony tickets, and tickets for all her events"

"Andrew as well?"

"Andrew as well"

"I'm so proud of her, I can't even begin to say it enough times," Sandy gushed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"So am I"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Those reading this that I communicate with on Twitter know where the third scene in this chapter came from. On Friday night, my little sister was throwing a backflip and snapped both bones in her left forearm, thus inspiring me for a little arc in this story._

_She's ok, if you were worried for a second there._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"Go, go, don't hold back!" Nicholas yelled as JJ flew down the runway towards the vaulting table. Performing her Tsukahara entry, she jumped onto the springboard and twisted, reaching for the vault. Spinning backwards through the air twice, her legs extended with her arms wrapped around her knees, she prepared for her landing. Hitting her feet on the mat, she stumbled slightly and fell backwards. Heaving a sigh of frustration, she flopped back onto the floor.

"You're over rotating. A little less and you'll be able to land perfectly," Nicholas encouraged, leaning on the edge of the raised platform. "I think you're holding back a little as well. You're not putting as much pressure on the vault as you should be"

"I don't want to injure myself when the Olympics are only three weeks away," JJ replied, sitting up.

"You're not going to. If you do the correct technique, you're not going to injure yourself. Get up, let's have another go," Nicholas said. JJ pulled herself to her feet, walking to the end of the runway.

"Don't hold back. This time, listen to me," Nicholas teased. JJ laughed.

"How could I not last time, you were yelling in my ear!" she called back, rubbing more chalk into the soles of her feet. Turning to face the runway, she took a deep breath, standing on up on the balls of her feet, and breaking into a sprint.

Leaping onto the springboard, she flipped over backwards, this time, sticking a more stable landing. Even so, she still took a tiny step back to catch her balance.

"That was much better!" Nicholas said happily as JJ jumped down from the platform and high fived him. "You pushed it that time, and what happened? You did it"

"I still stumbled," JJ laughed.

"I know, but you listened to me...for once. You actually pushed it, and it improved. A few more tries and you'll have that landing stuck for London"

JJ grinned, practically skipping off to where Sienna was standing, clapping excitedly at JJ's vault run.

* * *

Sandy approached JJ's open bedroom door, seeing JJ perusing her wardrobe, a large suitcase open on her bed.

"Need some help?" she asked gently, entering the room. JJ turned to her and smiled.

"Definitely," she replied, making her mother laugh.

"What are you looking for?" Sandy asked, joining JJ in front of the wardrobe.

"I have all my casual clothes, training leotards, competition leotards, team uniform, team tracksuit, underwear, shoes, and toiletries packed. I just need to choose a leotard to wear for the individual events, because we don't _have_ to wear the USA leotard if we don't want to," JJ explained.

"You don't want to wear the USA leotard for individuals?" Sandy questioned.

"I don't know, but I'd at least like to have a choice on the day"

Sandy nodded, agreeing with JJ. Looking into the cupboard, she spotted one straight away. Reaching in, she pulled out JJ's black leotard, adorned with silver, white, and bronze swirls.

"What about this one?" she suggested, turning to face JJ. JJ ran her fingers over the bronze swirl, a smile breaking onto her face.

"Perfect"

Folding it into her suitcase, she sat down on the edge of the bed, followed by Sandy. Sandy took JJ's hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"You know that I have no words to tell you just how proud we are of you?"

JJ blushed, unable to hold back the smile on her face. "I had a feeling you were going to say that"

"Well, it's true. Not everyone has a child going to the Olympic Games"

"It's a big thing," JJ said softly.

"It is. And Jen...there's something I want to make sure you know. While we all, we being your father, Andrew, Nicholas, and I, know that you are beyond capable of medalling, we don't want you to be disappointed if you don't get a medal. Because the Olympics in itself is a massive achievement. And no matter what happens, whether you win or you don't, we're still proud of you," Sandy reminded her daughter. JJ smiled, reaching up and hugging her mother.

"I know. Thank you"

* * *

JJ sat below the beam, working out a cramp in her foot as Sienna drew a chalk line on the adjacent beam to mark her dismount.

On the floor, Madeleine, one of the other girls on the Olympic team, was drilling her tumbling passes. Repeatedly, she would run from corner to corner of the mat, flipping and tumbling until her routine was perfect.

JJ had just reached over to grab her pain cream, which was beside her in her bag, when she heard a _snap_, followed by Madeleine's scream of pain.

Leaping to her feet, JJ sprinted alongside Sienna, who had jumped down from the beam, over to the spot on the floor where Madeleine lay in hysterics, clutching her arm.

Dropping his phone call at the sound of one of his girls screaming, Nicholas broke into a sprint, his heart pounding as he wondered what could possibly have gone wrong.

"Maddy, stay still, ok? Take deep breaths through your nose," JJ said gently as she fell to her knees beside her friend. The spotters and gym assistant coach were coming over from the other side of the spring floor.

"I'll go get some ice and a sling," Sienna said hurriedly, jumping up and running over to the first aid station on the far side of the gym. JJ placed one hand on Madeleine's elbow, the other on her wrist, holding her injured arm as still as possible without hurting her teammate.

"Danielle, can you call an ambulance?" Nicholas called to one of his gym assistants as he knelt down beside JJ. Danielle nodded, running off as Sienna returned with a sling and an icepack.

Sienna comforted Madeleine as Nicholas carefully immobilised her arm in a sling. JJ held the icepack over the obvious break, careful to not apply too much pressure.

"Just take deep breaths, ok, Maddy? It's going to be fine," Nicholas said gently, brushing Madeleine's hair away from her face. Catching JJ's eye, he noted the concern etched in her expression.

'It's alright,' he mouthed. JJ swallowed thickly, nodding as Danielle returned with the phone in her hand to say that the ambulance was on the way. She was truly worried about Madeleine. But she was worried about something else.

With Madeleine's arm broken, the alternate would have to join the team. The alternate was Sian Jackson.

Sian hated JJ.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm seriously considering taking up trampolining as a competitive sport. I've spent 13 years of my life teaching myself tricks on a trampoline, maybe I should do something with it?_

_Opinions in your review?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM, and other than Sienna, JJ, and Sian, and one other person, the gymnasts and other athletes in this story are REAL people. I'm just putting a fictional twist on them!_

* * *

The butterflies in her stomach were so strong, she could barely contain herself. As the Boeing 747 sped through the driving rain, lifting smoothly from the ground into the sky, the excited atmosphere in the cabin was incredible.

With two hundred upcoming Olympic athletes on board, the stewardess' and other passengers were up for a very interesting flight.

JJ leant her head against the open window, watching as the lights of New York city drew further and further away from them as the aircraft climbed into the sky. To her left were Sienna and Nick, who were chatting animatedly about what London had in store for them.

Across the aisle, in the middle section of the cabin, sat the other three gymnasts who had been chosen for the Women's Olympic Gymnastics team. Sian Jackson, in place of Madeleine Flay, McKayla Maroney, and Gabrielle Douglas.

But it wasn't the US team JJ was thinking about. It was all the other incredible gymnasts she would be up against in the arena.

Lauren Mitchell of Australia, 2010 World Champion on floor, two time silver medallist at the 2009 World Championships, heading into her second Olympic Games.

Aliya Mustafina of Russia, 2010 all around and team World Champion, a fierce competitor heading into her first Games.

Deng LinLin of China, World Champion on balance beam, and 2008 Olympic team champion, approaching her second Games.

All of them had incredible skills, and JJ would have been lying if she said she wasn't slightly worried about competing against them.

Leaning back, JJ put her earphones in, closing her eyes as one of her favourite songs began to play.

_Each day I live__  
__I want to be__  
__A day to give__  
__The best of me__  
__I'm only one__  
__But not alone__  
__My finest day__  
__Is yet unknown_

Thoughts of Olympic gold, of competing in front of thousands, representing the United States at the world's most popular sporting event danced through JJ's mind with the lyrics of the song as the plane tracked over the coast towards open ocean.

_I broke my heart__  
__Fought every gain__  
__To taste the sweet__  
__I face the pain__  
__I rise and fall__  
__Yet through it all__  
__This much remains_

_Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm more than I thought I could be__  
__When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away__  
__And the answers are all up to me__  
__Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm racing with destiny__  
__Then in that one moment of time__  
__I will feel__  
__I will feel eternity_

_Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm more than I thought I could be__  
__When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away__  
__And the answers are all up to me__  
__Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm racing with destiny__  
__Then in that one moment of time__  
__I will feel__  
__I will feel eternity_

_I've lived to be__  
__The very best__  
__I want it all__  
__No time for less__  
__I've laid the plans__  
__Now lay the chance__  
__Here in my hands_

The song was so representative of JJ's journey through gymnastics, of all the injuries, defeat, pain, and heartbreak she'd suffered. And somehow, she'd still earned this incredible chance.

Smiling slightly, JJ cracked her eyes open, watching the flashing strobe lights on the wingtip of the plane through the window. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she easily curled up in the chair, ready to drift off into an Olympic filled dream.

_Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm more than I thought I could be__  
__When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away__  
__And the answers are all up to me__  
__Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm racing with destiny__  
__Then in that one moment of time__  
__I will feel__  
__I will feel eternity_

_You're a winner for a lifetime__  
__If you seize that one moment in time__  
__Make it shine_

_Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm more than I thought I could be__  
__When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away__  
__And the answers are all up to me__  
__Give me one moment in time__  
__When I'm racing with destiny__  
__Then in that one moment of time__  
__I will be__  
__I will be__  
__I will be free__  
__I will be__  
__I will be free_

* * *

As the plane had descended over the city of London, JJ had been able to see the Olympic Park in the distance. The excitement had swelled once again upon seeing it for the first time.

Jet lagged and in serious need of comfortable beds, the athletes had pulled themselves off the plane and trudged tiredly through Heathrow Airport, picking up bags as they went.

They had piled onto a number of buses that carried them to the Olympic Village, where they were each broken into pairs and assigned rooms in the United States section of the building.

Throwing open the door to their room, Sienna and JJ dragged their bags through the door. While Sienna dumped hers on the bed closest to the door, JJ dropped hers in the middle of the room, flopping forwards onto the bed nearest the window.

"Seriously JJ?" Sienna laughed.

"What? Just like home already," JJ groaned, her voice muffled by the covers that her face was buried in. Sienna grinned, shaking her head as she moved to the bathroom, opening the door and peeking inside. Taking in the modern look of the small bathroom, she nodded appreciatively.

"Come on Jayje, let's go have a look around," she suggested, closing the door again and walking over to JJ, who was now lying on her back. Grabbing the blonde's hands, she tugged her to her feet.

"I'm too tired," JJ whined. Sienna laughed, pulling her along.

"Shut up and walk, my friend"

Walking through the hallways side by side, they came to a staircase that seemed to lead to a main entry of sorts, due to the number of people walking up and down it. JJ stepped in behind Sienna as they descended the staircase.

A group of men passed them, heading up, chattering excitedly in what seemed to be French. As the two girls passed the group, JJ caught the eye of one young man, who was following at the back of the group. He smiled softly at her, but it seemed to be more than a just a friendly smile.

JJ blushed, biting her lip as she hurriedly tried to catch up to Sienna. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as they reached the bottom of the stairs, which made her heart flutter.

That had _definitely _been more than a passing polite smile.

JJ didn't notice that Sienna had stopped, and kept walking, until she felt her friend shove something into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Sienna! If you want to grab my ass, tell me first, ok?" she teased, whipping around. Sienna laughed, holding up a little coloured square.

JJ frowned, before her eyes widened and she reached into her jeans. Looking into her hands, she found a handful of condoms.

"What the hell?" she half laughed, pushing them back into Sienna's hands. Sienna nodded over her shoulder to a bin, which was obviously filled with free condoms.

"Just in case," Sienna said in a sing song voice, skipping off ahead of JJ. Sighing, JJ shoved the condoms back into her pocket, hoping no-one saw, and ran to catch up with Sienna.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! So, the Profiler's Choice Awards nominations have opened over on Chit Chat on Author's Corner! I may be hinting here, (no shame, I tell you), but if you want to see a story be nominated, don't sit back and wait for someone else to do it! Head on over there to check out the rules and get the nomination ballot._

_In the Opening Ceremony scene, every song, artist and album mentioned is real! The 'Isles of Wonder' soundtrack is incredible, and if you don't own it, I highly suggest you listen to it! It's 16.99 on iTunes (cheaper in the US and UK, I bet), and if you don't want to pay...PM me and I'll walk you through how I got my hands on it._

_As for the songs that I mention after the reflection part of the scene, I recommend listening to them as you read. It will bring the story to life for you._

_By the way, I know the song that I wrote as playing during the USA entry was actually played when Greece entered, but I really like it and it works well for the scene._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Pulling her ponytail a little tighter, JJ straightened her leotard before slipping on her hand grips. They were attending their podium training session, which was a performance in front of the judges who would later determine whether they received medals or not in the real competition. After completing their podium training, they would head back to the Olympic Village for some downtime. Then, as a team, they would be heading to the Olympic Park in time for the Opening Ceremony to commence.

Ascending the steps that led up to the uneven bars podium, JJ grabbed the spray bottle from next to the chalk bucket. Approaching the bars, she carefully sprayed a fine mist of water over each bar, before returning to the chalk bucket. Spraying another fine mist over her hands, she reached into the bucket and coated her hands and grips in a layer of chalk.

Standing a short distance from the springboard, JJ presented to the judges, before taking a deep breath. Taking the short run, she jumped off the springboard, reaching up and gripping the high bar. Straightaway, she lifted herself into a handstand as Nicholas reached in and pulled the springboard away.

Once she was up on the bars, executing the routine was easy. Even her shoulder didn't give her too much hassle.

Then it came to the high to low flight element. Swinging beneath the high bar, she let go, flying up into the air, turning around, and grabbing the bar again. With the momentum, her legs swung up above her, prompting her to let go of the high bar. As her legs flipped over her body, she dived headfirst for the low bar, catching it easily, and moving up into a handstand, finishing the transition perfectly.

"Go JJ!" Sienna said excitedly from where she was standing with the other girls.

After that, it was a few more flips and turns before executing the dismount.

Spinning through the air, JJ hit the mat solidly, straightening up and presenting, as the other girls clapped and cheered excitedly. Leaving the podium, she walked straight into Nicholas' arms.

"Good job, JJ! That was brilliant!" he praised as they walked back over to the others. "Only two more routines to go"

"My hands are killing me," JJ whined. Pulling back the palm straps on her hand grips, she discovered why. The skin on her hands was blistered from the amount of training she'd put into her bars routine over the last few days, and in some places, it had broken, staining the material of her grips red.

"The benefits of being a gymnast," she muttered sarcastically.

"Let's get your hands cleaned up," Nicholas said, leading her towards the first aid station as Sian ascended the podium to commence her routine.

* * *

Sitting by herself in the common room that was on the ground floor of that particular Olympic Village building, JJ had some time to think. Some athletes from other teams were also in the room, playing on the pool table, or surfing through the TV channels.

Looking up from her hands, which were clasped in her lap, JJ caught the eye of a young man who was leaning against the wall across the room, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She immediately recognised him as the athlete from the French team who she had passed on the stairs ten days earlier.

A wide smile crossed his face, lighting up his handsome features, and telling JJ that he had also recognised her.

JJ bit her lip, a small smile forming as he pushed himself off of the wall and made to cross the room to where she was sitting.

"Will!" a deep male voice called out, a thick French accent filling the air. The young man froze, his smile dropping as he nodded towards the direction of the voice. JJ nodded slightly in understanding, watching as he walked away.

* * *

The Opening Ceremony had been breathtaking. Filled with wonder and beauty, it truly was a spectacle of British culture. JJ had found herself wiping tears from her eyes when a young 11 yr old boy led a choir in singing 'Jerusalem', and had watched with more tears in her eyes as photos of the victims of the London bombings were shown to the world.

The incredible drumming by Dame Evelyn Glennie during the 'Pandemonium ' segment of the ceremony had quickly become JJ's favourite song so far; she'd made a mental note to buy the 'Isles of Wonder' soundtrack off of iTunes when she got the chance. She and Sienna had danced and sang along with Dizzee Rascal as he performed 'Bonkers'.

They were now waiting for the twenty six United Arab Emirates athletes to walk out into the stadium.

And then it was their turn.

Standing behind the scenes in their team uniforms (a white skirt or pair of pants, a white shirt, and a blue blazer with a matching hat), they listened as 'Galvanize (Beginning)' by The Chemical Brothers began to play.

"...the United Arab Emirates!" the announcer finished, raising cheers from the crowd as the seemingly small group of athletes joined the Parade of Nations.

Sienna slipped her hand into JJ's, squeezing it tightly as they both took a deep breath. Because they were smaller than most of the other athletes, the five gymnasts were mingled throughout the front of the group. McKayla and Gabby stood to JJ's right, while Sian was on the other side of Sienna. The flag carrier, Mariel Zagunis, was ahead of them, beginning to walk towards the entrance to the track.

JJ so excited, she was shaking. Keeping a tight grip on Sienna's hand, they began to walk forwards as the announcer spoke again.

"Led by Mariel Zagunis, please welcome the United States of America!"

The smile on JJ's face was huge as they stepped out from the underground of the stadium and began the fast paced walk down the track. The lights were bright, the US flag was waving in the air ahead of them, the music was filling their ears, and the crowd was roaring.

Camera flashes went off in every direction as JJ and Sienna waved excitedly to the massive crowd watching them. McKayla reached over, grabbing JJ's free hand and lifting it up into the air as they walked. JJ laughed, unable to fight away the grin as Sienna let go of her hand so that she could wave.

Andrew sat on the edge of his seat, scanning the faces of the USA athletes.

"There! There she is!" he said excitedly, grabbing his father's arm and pointing down into the stadium, where he could see his little sister walking between McKayla Maroney and Sienna Hoyt.

Thomas and Sandy immediately aimed the cameras in their hands, zooming in until they could see their daughter's face. They could see the excitement in her expression and her gestures, and it only made them even more proud of her.

JJ wasn't sure if she'd make it to the finals, or medal in those Games. But she did know one thing for sure as she walked around the track.

The next two weeks, she would remember forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Bit short and rushed, did my best._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

As JJ stood on the podium, she caught McKayla's eye, who gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.

_You can do it._

McKayla had already performed her vaults; a Cheng and an Amanar, or the Yurchenko 2.5 as it was better known.

Standing beside the runway, JJ dipped her feet into the chalk tray, using the palm of her hand to spread the chalk evenly. Once she'd done both feet, she rubbed her hands together briefly and adjusted her wrist braces, before turning to face the vaulting table.

So far, she had qualified for individual beam and bars. She hoped to add the vault to that list. She had already executed her other vault perfectly. Her goal now was to stick the landing on her Tsukahara double pike.

Lifting her arms up, she presented to the judges and the watching crowd. Re focusing on the table, she stepped onto the runway.

Taking a deep breath, she swung her shoulder back and forth briefly, before rising up onto her toes. Bouncing off of the balls of her feet, she broke into a fast sprint down the runway. As the springboard got closer, she leapt up, jumping onto the board and twisting around so that she hit the table going backwards. But as she reached for the table, her shoulder ached quite sharply.

Her hands just brushed over the surface of the table as her legs whipped over her head.

Folding up, she wrapped her arms around her knees as she spun backwards through the air. But because she hadn't hit the table hard enough, she didn't have enough power to execute the full two turns.

With a bad case of under-rotating, her feet contacted the mat on the tips of her toes, and she fell forward onto her knees, her left hand coming down to the ground to steady herself.

Right there, she had two deductions; not landing, and using her hands to steady herself.

Swallowing thickly, she pulled herself to her feet, lifting her arms up to present, before moving off of the podium to where Nicholas was standing. Tears were rapidly filling her eyes as Nicholas pulled her into a tight hug.

"My shoulder hurt, so I backed out. I should've just kept going," she said, her voice wavering.

"It's alright, you did your best," Nicholas said reassuringly as he let her go.

"No. No, I didn't. I've done that vault a thousand times," JJ insisted, running her fingertip along the lower rim of her eye. "I shouldn't have done that"

"Come on, let's get you back in your warm up clothes," Nicholas said gently, leading her along the walkway to their bags.

Sitting down, JJ pulled her foot up across her knee, massaging the cracked joints in her toes that had suffered the impact of her fall.

"Anything broken?" Nicholas asked. JJ shook her head, standing up and turning to unzip her bag.

As she pulled her track pants and jacket on, JJ fought hard against the tears; she didn't want to cry on international television. That would definitely not go down well.

* * *

Flipping through the channels, Will sighed, stopping on one of what seemed like thousands of Olympics dedicated broadcasts, and dropping the remote down beside him.

All that was on TV were bloody Olympic broadcasts!

He lay down against the pillows on his bed, closing his eyes for just a moment. He had finished competing for the day, and was now using the spare time he had to his advantage. Coming in successfully in his qualifying boxing matches, he now had plenty of time to recuperate for the next round.

Before he knew it, he'd been asleep for nearly two hours.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes blearily, looking towards the screen. On it was the young blonde girl he'd seen in the common room the day before.

"Huh. I'd never have guessed," he mumbled to himself, referring to the fact that she was obviously about to compete in gymnastics.

"_Jennifer Jareau completed her first vault successfully. Here she is, about to throw a Tsukahara double back pike"_

Will watched as she powered down the vaulting runway. She really was a pretty girl; natural blonde hair, makeup not overly done (like some of the other gymnasts), and obviously fit and strong. As the camera caught her face, he was surprised by the vivid blue colour in her eyes.

He was in awe as she flew up over the vaulting table, doing two back somersaults in the air...and even though he barely knew her at all, he let out a gasp as she landed, weight forward, on the tips of her toes, throwing her hand down to the mat to catch herself as she sank to her knees.

"Jesus," he muttered; landing like that _had_ to have hurt at least a little.

Will could see the tears threatening to break through as she pulled her jacket on and dragged a mouthful of water from her water bottle.

Gymnastics was brutal.

* * *

Stepping out into the courtyard later that day, Will took a deep breath in, liking the stark difference between the air out there, and the recycled air in his room.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he began to walk down the pathway. He had barely gone ten steps when he noticed a familiar face sitting on her own beneath a large tree. Even from a distance, he could see that she had been crying.

Approaching her, he called out softly. "Hey"

JJ looked up, fully revealing her red watery eyes. She didn't know whether to smile or be annoyed when she realised it was 'Will', from the common room.

"Hi," she replied quietly as the young man approached her.

Will held his hand out to her, giving her a small smile as she tentatively took and shook it. "I'm Will"

"JJ," JJ said softly. "You're on the French team, right? You don't sound French"

Will grinned, sitting down beside her. "Born and raised in New Orleans. Been livin' in Marseille the last few years with my Daddy, though"

"Oh," was all JJ could manage as she looked down at her hands.

"But I actually came over here to ask if you're alright. I saw your vault on TV...you look upset," Will said gently, reaching out and tipping her chin up. A few tears escaped her eyes at the soft gesture.

"I feel like I let the team down...I've done that vault a thousand times...then I let my fear of getting hurt get in the way"

"You qualified for beam, bars, floor, and team finals. You've hardly let them down," Will countered. JJ swallowed thickly, accepting the tissues he was holding out for her.

"I just feel like such an idiot," she mumbled.

"Hardly. That sport is brutal...despite that fall, you did really well in what I saw today. Don't put yourself down. These things just happen every now an' then," Will said reassuringly. A silence hung for a moment before JJ nodded.

"I know," she finally admitted. Will smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Surprisingly...yeah," JJ half laughed, wiping her eyes. "Thanks"

"Here's an idea...as repayment...how does dinner sound?" Will asked boldly. JJ grinned, biting her lip.

"I'd like that"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This chapter might surprise some of you. The ones that it won't surprise know who they are. If it seems uncharacteristic, just bear with me, ok?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

For the next couple of days, the US team had some spare time, as they had competed in the first day of qualifiers. They had done pretty well in qualifiers, with JJ qualifying for all events except all-around and vault, McKayla qualifying for vault, Sienna qualifying for floor, and the all-around, Gabby qualifying for the all-around and uneven bars, and Sian qualifying for beam. Together, their scores had qualified them to the team final.

Standing in front of the mirror, JJ bit her lip and cocked her head slightly as she pulled at the hem of her shirt. The benefits of being a gymnast were that if her shirt rode up, she had nothing but abs to show. The downsides were a little more potent. At just 4"10, anyone could dwarf her easily, and with little to no breasts thanks to the hardcore training regime she followed, she looked about ten years old.

A light knock at the door broke her from her train of thought. Her blonde hair hanging in a straight sheet of gold down her back, she practically bounced to the door and pulled it open, a smile lighting up her face.

"Took ya long enough," Will teased lightly from where he stood leaning against the doorframe. JJ stepped aside, allowing him into the room. She grinned as he took in hers and Sienna's clothes strewn all over the room.

"Yeah...we had to make it feel like home somehow," she shrugged, making him chuckle.

"You look nice," Will complimented. JJ glanced down at her attire; her favourite black skinny jeans, a pair of dark blue Vans, with a loose blue tie dyed shirt. Looking back up, she cocked an eyebrow at the fit boxer standing in her room.

"Really?" she questioned. Will nodded, smiling, locking eyes with her. Fixating on those vivid blue pools that so resembled a summer sky, he wasn't aware that they were both closing the gap between them.

And then before either of them could register what was happening, Will had pushed JJ up against the nearest wall, her arms going up around his neck as their lips met in a fiery clash. His fingers tangled through the lower lengths of her golden hair as their tongues met in the middle of their somewhat clumsy kiss.

As his hands inched along her waist, creeping up the skin of her stomach, JJ felt her heart quicken; no matter how fit being a gymnast made her, she was always self conscious about her breasts.

However, as his hands found her bra and began gently cupping and squeezing, her insecurities were gone.

JJ could barely believe what they were doing as she tilted her head to allow Will access to her neck. They barely knew each other, and here they were, up against JJ and Sienna's bedroom wall, having a full on grope fest!

Her heart raced as he attacked her neck with quick, clumsy kisses. Briefly opening her eyes, JJ thought she'd seen a flash through the gap in the curtains, but pushed it to the back of her mind as Will's hands slipped under her bra.

Sliding his arm around her back, Will spun them around towards the bed, careful not to land on top of her for fear he would hurt her; she was one of the tiniest people he'd ever met. She even gave Viktoria Komova a run for her money.

With the sex drive of a pair of horny teenagers, their clothes were quickly off as their hands fumbled across each other's bodies. Their lips met constantly while their hands searched each other.

JJ found herself not caring what the consequences of their hasty meeting would be as Will searched for a condom. Reaching over towards her jeans, JJ plucked one of the ones Sienna had given her out of her pocket, handing it to him.

Being a virgin herself (she didn't know if Will was or not), she bit her lip to muffle a cry of pain as Will slid into her. Wrapping her legs around his muscled body, she tangled her hands through his hair as they moved together, ignoring the pain she could feel between her legs.

And then all too quickly, it was over.

In the same instant, JJ could only find five words in her entire vocabulary, as Will rolled to lay beside her.

"What the hell just happened?" she breathed, looking over at Will in shock. It had been over in a matter of minutes. She hadn't stopped him...because she hadn't wanted him to.

But now, she was starting to regret it already.

"Holy shit," Will mumbled, burying his face in one of her pillows.

"If my coach finds out about this-" JJ started.

"If _anyone _finds out about this, we're both as good as dead," Will cut in. Reaching out, he squeezed JJ's hand. "I shouldn't have done that"

"I didn't stop you. We're both at fault," JJ whispered.

Dinner was forgotten as they picked up their clothes and redressed. Will left the room, his head hung in regret at what had just transpired. JJ went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping into the stall, she sank against the wall, fighting back tears.

She hadn't been raped. She didn't feel dirty.

She was just ashamed that she had given herself up like that so easily, even if she did like Will a lot.

If anyone found out, they were going to be so ashamed of her.

* * *

As Sienna threw the curtains open, JJ put her pillow over her head to block out the sunshine. She listened as Sienna stepped outside the room to grab the newspaper from the hallway, and returned with the said object in hand.

"Jayje, there's a picture on the front page of you and some dude. He's got his hand up your shirt and your tongue's halfway down his throat," Sienna said as she stopped short at the end of JJ's bed.

JJ laughed, even though her stomach had churned, knowing Sienna's ability to weave believable stories. "Very funny"

"No, Jayje, I'm actually serious this time," Sienna replied.

Throwing the covers back, JJ flew out of bed, snatching the paper from Sienna's hands. Her eyes widened as she saw that Sienna was right; there _was_ a picture of her and Will on the front cover.

And it was the headline.

JJ swore loudly as she remembered seeing the flash in the curtains. Someone had been hiding outside the window. With a long lens camera. How the hell had they gotten into the Village?

"What happened last night?!" Sienna exclaimed, snatching the paper back. Opening to the next page, she gasped. "Jennifer Jareau!"

"What!?" JJ asked shrilly, her heart racing. Sienna held up the paper, revealing a dark blurry shot of the room. However dark and blurry the picture was, JJ could easily make out a tangle of legs on the bed. The curtain obscured anything from mid thigh up, but that wasn't the point; it was very obvious as to what they were doing.

"Kill me now," JJ moaned, sinking onto Sienna's bed and clasping her head in her hands. Sienna sank down beside her, dropping the paper on the floor. Instead of ribbing JJ about what had obviously happened the night before, she pulled her friend into a tight hug as JJ began to sob quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Chapter 23 of Safe and Sound is coming! I was out of ideas! Sorry about the wait for both!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"You are here to represent the United States and compete in the finals, not sleep with team members from other countries!" Nicholas exclaimed, slamming the newspaper down on the desk in the room.

"I know that, I'm not stupid!" JJ shot back.

"JJ, I've known you long enough to pass for your second father, so don't get smart with me! Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know. I was talking to him the other day after falling on vault qualifications, and he offered to take me to dinner. When he came to my room last night...we just got carried away. I don't know what to do," JJ replied, her tone a lot softer than before as she sat down on the end of the bed. Nicholas watched as she played with her hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Did you want to?" he asked softly, kneeling down in front of her.

"I didn't stop him," JJ whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "And now pretty much all of London knows what we did"

Nicholas bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "Actually-"

"What?" JJ cut in, her head snapping up to look at her coach.

"I'm telling you this because I think you deserve to know...it's gone mostly worldwide," Nicholas explained quietly. JJ's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"No," she breathed in a horrified whisper. Nicholas squeezed her hand as her face paled.

"We'll get through this, JJ, I promise you. People will ask questions, but they'll have to go through me first. Your only focus is competing, ok?" he said firmly. JJ nodded, taking a deep breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your little romp with the boxer?" Sian asked cruelly as the girls prepared themselves for a day of competition in the team final.

JJ's eyes narrowed as she tightened her hair scrunchie. Stepping into her team track pants, she turned around to her backpack, which was sitting on the end of her bed.

"You didn't answer my question, you little slut," Sian continued.

JJ whirled around, her arms outstretched as she practically threw Sian up against the wall. The yells of the other girls attracted Nicholas from the connecting room.

"Say it again! Go on!" JJ exclaimed angrily.

"Slut!" Sian yelled back, throwing JJ backwards with such a force that the blonde fell to the floor.

Pulling herself up, JJ made to attack Sian, but not before Nicholas grabbed her and held her back.

"Let go of me!" JJ cried.

"JJ, knock it off! I will pull you from this team in a heartbeat and put in the second alternate if you don't pull your act together!" Nicholas yelled over the rising din. JJ relaxed, allowing Nicholas to finally let go of her.

Turning towards Sian, he narrowed his gaze. "I don't want any more smartass comments or bitchiness from you. Or I swear to god, you will be off this team faster than you can say gold"

"She's the one that slept with some random French guy!" Sian exclaimed.

"And that is none of your concern! Get ready!" Nicholas said angrily, storming into the other room.

* * *

Team USA began the team final on vault. First to vault was Gabby, then Sian, then McKayla, then Sienna.

People nearby who had obviously read the papers and seen the news had jeered endlessly at JJ, causing Nicholas and the other coaches to shoot them filthy looks. JJ had ignored it for the most part, but some of the comments had still stung.

Gabby had done a great job executing her Amanar, getting the ball rolling for the others. The cheers for the Americans had been deafening as Gabby descended the podium.

Then it suddenly seemed like all hell had broken loose.

While warming up runs up and down the walkway, Sian had twisted her ankle rather badly, rendering her unable to do her vault.

"JJ. JJ, come over here," Nicholas called anxiously. JJ put down her hand grips, which she had been adjusting ahead of time for bars, and went down the walkway to where Nicholas was kneeling beside a distressed Sian.

"Yeah?"

"JJ, we need you to vault. We need four vaulters," Nicholas started. JJ began to back away slowly, shaking her head and holding her hands up in front of her.

"Uh uh. I can't do that-"

"JJ, please," Nicholas cut in, jumping up from next to Sian, who was by now, being tended to by the assistant coaches. Moving over to JJ, he grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

"I am asking you as your coach, please...for this team...we need you to vault," he begged. JJ looked right into his desperate eyes as McKayla came up beside her.

"You can do it, Jayje," she said warmly, putting her hand on JJ's shoulder. A moment of silence passed before JJ spoke.

"Alright," she said softly. McKayla grinned, hugging her tightly.

"You'll be fine. You've done this vault a thousand times before. You know what to do," Nicholas said encouragingly.

JJ quickly stripped her track pants off and ascended the steps to the podium. Dipping her feet into the chalk tray, she rubbed it onto the soles of her feet, before standing beside the runway.

"_Jennifer Jareau is vaulting in place of the other American, Sian Jackson"_

The light at the end immediately flashed green, indicating she could go.

Presenting to the judges, JJ couldn't fight back the fear she was feeling.

As she stepped onto the runway, she took a deep breath to attempt to calm the nerves she was experiencing. The last time she'd done this vault, she'd almost broken all of her toes in one fell swoop.

Taking off at a flying start, JJ flew down the runway towards the vaulting table. Leaping onto the springboard, she reached for the table, turning halfway so that she was vaulting backwards.

This time, she hit it so hard that her body exploded into the air. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees and somersaulted through the air.

As she saw the mat getting closer, she loosened her hold and relaxed her knees.

And with a solid thud, she hit the mat without a single hop, step, or wobble in sight. Straightening up and presenting immediately, her smile was worth a million dollars. The cheers from the crowd were insane as JJ stepped off of the mat, drowning out the insults that were sure to be hidden underneath the din.

"You did it!" McKayla squealed as JJ descended the podium to where the rest of the team was waiting. Throwing her arms around JJ, she jumped up and down with happiness.

"What did I tell you?!" Nicholas yelled over the noise, throwing his arms around JJ.

"I did it!" JJ finally gasped in disbelief, making the others laugh as they hugged her tightly.

Nicholas looked up at the scoreboard, grinning widely. "JJ"

Looking up, JJ's jaw dropped.

"How the hell did I get a 15.955?!"

"Because you're awesome!" McKayla giggled, hugging JJ again.

McKayla proved that she was an incredible vaulter within the next five minutes.

Performing her Amanar vault, she had stuck the landing perfectly and received a 16.233 as her final score. Giddy with excitement, she had bounced up and down for the next ten minutes, hugging the girls, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Where'd the deduction come from?!" Nicholas said exasperatedly. JJ grinned.

"Her bra strap was showing," she smirked. The other four girls completely lost their composure, laughing so hard that their stomachs were hurting.

"I don't get it," Nicholas said softly. JJ grinned.

"Watch _Stick It_ when we get home. Then you'll get it," she explained, patting his shoulder as she walked over to her backpack.

* * *

JJ hit the floor on her last tumbling pass, leaping out of it perfectly. She was the very last to perform on the final rotation, meaning all eyes were on her.

Her score was going to make or break the final result.

As the music ended, she struck her final pose, tears welling up in her eyes. Choking back a sob as she presented to the cheering crowd, she quickly ran to the edge of the podium and descended the steps into her team's waiting arms. As soon as they had wrapped their arms around her, the tears of relief, exhaustion, and anxiety came to the surface.

She blindly followed as McKayla and Sienna led them to the center of the arena, where they could clearly see the scoreboard.

"What do we need?" Sian asked, her voice high pitched with tension.

"_This is historic, Tim! Team USA hasn't taken team gold since the Magnificent Seven did it in 1996. These girls wouldn't even remember that! If JJ's score is high enough-"_

Suddenly the electronic display on the scoreboard changed. And the entire team burst into tears as the arena exploded with a deafening roar.

Because very clearly, the display read;

**1 – USA**

The gold was theirs.

United States flags were waving, people were screaming, one of the Russian gymnasts was crying.

JJ was staring at the board in shock, tears streaming down her face as she clamped her hand over her mouth. Sienna squealed with excitement as she pulled her best friend into a hug, jumping up and down with joy.

As soon as Sienna had let go of JJ, Nicholas had pulled the blonde into a tight hug, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. He quickly realised she was crying, and pulled back, bending down to eye level, staying close enough so that she would hear him over the din.

"Why are you crying?" he half laughed, wiping JJ's tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I think I'm in shock...and this counteracts the whole thing with Will going worldwide," JJ sniffed. Nicholas smiled, pulling her back into another hug.

"For the next few days, all everyone's going to be talking about is how Team USA won gold," he said in her ear as the other girls joined them, wrapping their arms around Nicholas and JJ to form a group hug.

* * *

With the gold medal hanging around her neck, the flowers in her hand, and the United States Anthem playing, JJ couldn't have been prouder as she stood on the podium with her teammates.

It was the day the USA had been waiting for for sixteen long years. And it was bittersweet.

"Give it up for the girls of the United States of America!"

Turning to wave to the crowd, Sienna at her right, McKayla at her left, JJ could hardly believe it.

Today, she and the other girls were Olympic Champions. And they would be for the next four years.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok, enjoy!_

* * *

Lying on her stomach on the grass in a corner of the courtyard, JJ held the gold medal in her hand. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

The first day into the finals, at her first Olympics, and they had won a gold medal.

The purple ribbon fell through the gaps in her fingers as she cradled the heavy piece of metal in her hand. The detail on it was incredible. On the front, there was the Greek god, Nike, in front of the Parthenon stadium in which the Olympics originated. On the back, the London 2012 logo, with dozens of crossing lines, and the River Thames in the background.

Rubbing her fingertips over the design, she could barely believe it was hers.

"Congratulations," a familiar drawl said softly. "I saw you guys on the TV. You were amazin'"

Looking up, JJ took a deep breath, biting her lip when she saw Will standing in front of her.

"Hi," she said softly, dropping her gaze again. She didn't look up when he sat down beside her.

There was a short silence before Will spoke. "Look, JJ, I'm sorry about what happened. You don't deserve what you're goin' through, and that's my fault-"

"No, it's not," JJ cut in, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest as she looked at the handsome man beside her. "We both made that decision. I didn't stop you, and you never forced it on me"

"Then why are you mad at me?" Will asked.

"I'm not," JJ said nonchalantly, turning the gold medal over in her hands.

Will reached out, tipping her chin up towards him. "Then why won't you look at me?"

JJ's eyes filled with tears.

All through the team competition, the entire time since their encounter, JJ had suppressed more feelings than she could possibly handle.

Will was bringing them to the surface.

"I-I'm ashamed...of myself. I regret what we did," she explained tearfully, looking straight into Will's matching blue eyes.

Will gently brushed away her tears. "I regret it too...I don't know what came over us. Don't be ashamed of yourself though. You're a beautiful girl, JJ, and look at you. You already have a gold medal, and you still have three finals to compete in. Don't hate yourself because of what happened. Don't do that to yourself," he said gently.

"So many people have already told me I'm a slut," JJ admitted. Will's heart sank.

"You're not. Don't let them tell you that, and don't you dare believe it for one second," he said softly. JJ buried her face against her knees, swallowing back more tears.

"You were my first," she whispered. Will felt a knot forming in his stomach as JJ's admission floated to his ears.

"JJ, I'm so sorry. It should've been special, not somethin' you regret," he said gently. Reaching out, he pulled JJ towards him.

She relaxed slightly as she felt Will wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Shifting, she buried her face in the curve of his neck, clutching her medal to her chest.

Them, like this.

It felt right.

* * *

JJ sat cross legged on her bed, her mobile cradled against her ear, her eyes fixated on the television screen. Playing before her was the vault final, in which McKayla had qualified first for. On the phone, calling from the hotel in which her family was staying, was her mother.

"So...I assume you've had...fun?" Sandy asked slowly, the implication behind her question obvious. JJ sighed, even though her gaze never shifted from the TV.

"Mom-"

"You're 18, Jen, an adult. I don't have a say in what you do. Just one question, and then I'll drop it," Sandy cut in.

"What?" JJ asked irritably.

"Did you use protection? The last thing I need is for you to tell me you're pregnant-"

"Mom, yes, we used protection, ok?!" JJ snapped.

"Alright, alright...," Sandy said gently, sensing the tension JJ was feeling.

JJ suddenly gasped, her mouth dropping open in an O.

"Jen. You alright?"

"Yeah...no, McKayla just fell on her second vault!" JJ said in shock. At those words, Sienna came flying out of the bathroom, clutching her towel to her chest, her eyes locking in on the TV screen.

"_And there goes the gold for McKayla Maroney!"_

"_That was...oh no...oh my goodness"_

"Oh my god...," Sienna whispered. "I've never seen her fall on vault before!"

Standing up, JJ walked out onto the balcony, shaking off the shock so that she could continue her conversation.

"Jen...are _you_ alright?" Sandy asked gently, her genuine concern for her daughter evident.

JJ took a deep breath as she curled up in the balcony chair, looking out at the bright blue London sky. "I guess...I've been called a slut, a whore, little bitch...but it's ok-"

"No, it's not ok. You're my daughter, you're none of those things. I'm sure half of them have done so much worse. What did you do? You had sex. Everyone does it sooner or later," Sandy reasoned softly. JJ's eyes filled with tears.

"Sian...one of the girls on the team...she keeps saying things...the crowd keeps booing and jeering at me. I don't understand what I've done that's so incredibly wrong...everyone keeps telling me to ignore it, but I can't. All I want is to be with you guys...all I want right now is my mom," JJ admitted, tears spilling over her lower lashes. The balcony door scraped open, and out came Sienna, now fully dressed. Squeezing into the chair beside JJ, she put her arms around her friend, offering some form of comfort.

"Jen...it's all going to work out...I know ignoring it won't make it go away. All I can say is that you need to hold your head high, be proud to be who you are, where you are. Your father and I are so proud of you, and we love you, no matter what happens. Don't forget that. And don't let other people try to dictate what you do. Ok?" Sandy said gently, her voice wavering with tears.

"Ok," JJ whispered.

"Please don't cry, baby, it makes me feel so bad that I can't be there to comfort you," Sandy half laughed. JJ smiled, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm ok," she said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

* * *

JJ waited for McKayla, Nicholas, and McKayla's coach to return before she could leave. She gave McKayla a tight hug, letting her know that silver was ok too.

After telling Nicholas where she was going, JJ went out into the park in the middle of the Village. Straightaway, she noticed Will sitting beneath a shady tree.

As she approached him, he noticed her, and pulled himself to his feet.

"JJ?"

Before he could utter another word, JJ had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him.

This time, the kiss was gentle...romantic. A drastic improvement from the last one.

JJ knew people were watching. But as they pulled apart, she only had eyes for him.

"I don't care what they think. If you want to give this a go..."

"I'm all for it," Will whispered, smiling. Leaning in, they shared another quick kiss, truly not caring what anyone said.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Don't take this chapter to mean I don't like Georgia Bonora and Larissa Miller. They're incredible gymnasts from my country!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Swing through...release the bar, into wide split Tkatchev release move...grip the bar...swing up, release...fly down to low.

Those words echoed through JJ's mind as she worked her way seamlessly through one of her big connections in her routine. She was the last to perform, having qualified in last place for bars.

"_A Tkatchev into pak salto, beautiful combination for Jennifer Jareau"_

"_Considering bars is her weakness after that nasty shoulder dislocation she suffered at Worlds in 2010, this is an absolutely beautiful routine, and I'm not surprised she qualified for the finals"_

Executing a giant, JJ threw a piked Tkatchev back over the high bar, grasping it and re-entering her swing rhythm.

"_Jeez, she gets almost the same height as Gabby Douglas on those bars!"_

Swinging another two giants, JJ released the bar, throwing a double twisting dismount. Hitting the mat, she stumbled back twice, before catching herself and presenting.

"_A beautiful routine from Jennifer Jareau. Unfortunately, those steps on the landing will incur a deduction, but the overall score may still be high enough to clinch a medal here"_

"_And don't forget, she's already a team gold medallist, she's got two more finals coming up, so we should see some more incredible performances from Jareau"_

Descending the podium, JJ sported a huge smile as Nicholas pulled her into a hug.

"_She's happy with that, and in the end, that's what counts"_

"That was great, JJ, it really was," he praised, keeping his arm around her as the hug broke.

At that point, Aliya Mustafina of Russia was in first with a massive score of 16.133. Close behind her was Great Britain's Beth Tweddle, with a 15.933. In third was He Kexin of China, with 15.865.

"Jennifer Jareau, uneven bars, with a final score of 15.915," came the announcement over the PA. JJ let out a shriek of happiness, throwing her arms around Nicholas as the realisation that she'd just won a bronze medal came through. A smatter of boos could be heard among the crowd, but JJ was glad that most of them were drowned out by the cheering for the three medallists.

"_She's happy with bronze, look at that. Happy with bronze, I think that's the best reaction to bronze I've seen throughout this competition so far!"_

"I bet your loverboy will be happy with that!" someone yelled out from the crowd above. "Little slu-"

JJ swallowed heavily as someone else stepped in and clamped their hand over the offender's mouth.

"Ignore it," Nicholas said gently, leading her away from the crowd and back to where Gabby was sitting.

"Good job, your routine was so good," Gabby praised, standing up and hugging her teammate. JJ smiled.

"Thanks. Your routine was good too," she replied. Gabby shrugged.

"Until I messed up"

"Hey, you got the all-around gold the other day, it's not like you didn't know what you were doing," JJ insisted. Gabby grinned.

"Touche," she countered, making both of them laugh.

* * *

Standing on the podium as the Russian national anthem played for Aliya, JJ had to admit she was pretty happy with bronze. Knowing she still had two finals left to go, she vowed to use it as motivation to go in fighting, to build upon what she'd already achieved.

As the anthem ended, the crowd began cheering and whistling for the three medallists on the podium.

Reaching down, Aliya pulled both Beth and JJ up onto the top spot with her. Together, they posed for a photo, all holding their medals up to display them to the world.

* * *

As JJ entered the room, Sienna caught her by surprise by throwing her arms around her.

"JJ, that was so good!" she said excitedly, making JJ laugh. "Where's Gabby?"

"Gone back to her room. She's really tired," JJ replied as she stripped off her team jacket. She grinned as Sienna lifted the bronze medal over her head, holding it in her hands.

Grabbing her clothes, JJ quickly changed out of her leotard while Sienna pored over the medal. She had just put her leotard back in its protective bag when there was a knock at the door.

"I bet that's loverboy," Sienna teased (being the first person JJ had told about her and Will giving a relationship a go). JJ stuck her tongue out, before turning around and opening the door.

"Hi," Will said softly. JJ smiled.

"Told you so," Sienna chided as she came up behind JJ, placing the medal back into her hand.

"I'll be back in a little while," JJ told her as she stepped into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Use protection!" Sienna exclaimed from inside the room, making Will laugh, and JJ shake her head at her friend. Looking up, she noticed two gymnasts from Australia walking towards them from the end of the corridor. She recognised one as Georgia Bonora, but she couldn't remember the other girl's name.

"Look, it's the dynamic duo," Georgia said coldly, making her teammate laugh.

"Off to give the world a show are we?" the other girl asked. JJ was about to let fly with the best swear words she could think of, when Will's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Don't listen to 'em," he said softly as they passed the Aussies.

"Listen to loverboy," Georgia chided.

"Just keep walkin', don't react," Will reminded her. JJ nodded, fixing her gaze ahead of her.

As they walked down the hallway, Will hesitantly took JJ's hand. A little surprised, JJ looked up at him, but smiled softly, letting him know it was ok. Locking their fingers together, she accepted the gesture.

"I saw your final on TV today, but I missed the end of your routine. By the looks of it, you did well," Will said warmly as they came to the stairs at the end of the corridor, gesturing to the medal she was holding with his free hand.

"I stumbled on the dismount, but otherwise, I did ok. I'm happy with it," JJ replied.

"That's good"

They reached the common room, taking one of the smaller couches in the corner as they made themselves comfortable.

"Someone called me a slut again," JJ told him. Will frowned.

"I don't see why. You slept with me. One person. If you'd slept with my whole team, then that would be a whole different story," he replied, grinning. JJ laughed.

"You're funny," she teased. Will chuckled.

"Thanks, I thought so too," he replied, making her laugh again. "So, tell me a bit about you. I know a little, but not a lot. You got siblin's?"

"One. A brother, Andrew"

"He a gymnast too?"

JJ laughed. "Funny. No, he's convinced it's a girl's sport, but he admires the male gymnasts for the strength they have. He's a footballer"

"Fair enough. When did ya start doin' gym?"

"Um...a long time ago?"

Will laughed, shaking his head. "You're not that old"

"I was about four"

"When did you decide you wanted to go to the Olympics?"

"During the Sydney Olympics"

"Wow. Talk about long term goals"

"Your turn. You got any siblings?"

"Nope. It's just me and my daddy"

"What about your mom?"

Will shifted slightly, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "She died when I was four. Cancer"

JJ's face fell. "Will, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked-"

"It's alright. You didn't know. I don't really remember her, it's been such a long time"

"She'd be proud of you"

Will smiled, pulling JJ closer. "I'd like to think so"

JJ smiled softly, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Will wrapped his arms around her as they went in for a more prolonged kiss, keeping his arms around her as they broke apart.

Right now, he was her protector.

And he had to admit, he wanted to stay in that role for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Again, the last half may be kinda rushed, but I didn't wanna go into too much gym detail, so as not to confuse those who don't know too much about gymnastics._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

There were only a few other gymnasts in the training hall, pounding the various floor apparatus in preparation for the next day's floor final. Nicholas had dragged Sienna and JJ down for an hour or so of training and conditioning, knowing that last minute training, unlike the others, wouldn't make them freak out.

Lauren Mitchell and her coach had joined Nicholas and the girls on the floor closest to the entrance. The two Romanians, Sandra Izbasa and Catalina Ponor, were in the middle, and Aliya Mustafina was at the far end with her coach.

JJ's opening pass was by far the most difficult. In fact, her entire routine was the second most difficult routine going into the final, simply because she could handle it and perform it well. It consisted of a round-off into two consecutive whip backs, followed by a double Arabian punch front. Lauren's opening pass was a similar, slightly less difficult version; round-off to back handspring into a whip back, followed by a double Arabian leap out.

Her first pass was not an issue. However, her second pass proved to be an issue.

Consisting of two back handsprings and a 2.5 twist, it was slightly less difficult than the first, but could go horribly wrong so much easier.

As she landed the twist, she heard a crunch. Falling backwards, she grabbed her ankle, grimacing in pain.

Nicholas stopped the music, grabbing an icepack from the little cooler box he'd brought with him, and making his way over to JJ.

"Jesus, that hurt," JJ groaned, sitting up as Nicholas pressed the icepack to her ankle.

"You were very lucky not to blow a knee then. You were still twisting when you hit the floor," Nicholas told her.

"That's why I don't compete the Amanar," JJ muttered. Nicholas gave her an amused look, handing her the icepack to hold. Scooping her up, he easily carried her off the floor to the bench nearby, sitting her down a little way from Lauren.

"You ok?" Sienna asked. JJ nodded.

"I'm good. Go practice," she insisted, waving her off. Sienna laughed, moving to the edge of the floor to start her routine.

JJ gently massaged her ankle, holding the icepack to it as she watched her best friend practicing her routine.

"Your first pass was really good," Lauren praised as she moved closer to JJ from where she was sitting. Her Australian accent was a lot stronger than JJ had ever expected their accents to be.

"Thanks. I thought the second one was ok...until I crashed," JJ replied, making both of them laugh.

"I've done that before. It hurts, but as long as you ice it, and tape it well, you'll be fine for tomorrow," Lauren advised. JJ smiled, shifting the icepack to the other side of her ankle.

"You went to the Beijing Games, didn't you?"

Lauren nodded. "I was so nervous. I fell off the beam twice in qualifications, and took a massive step out of bounds on my floor routine during the team final"

"Is it any less nerve wracking having done this before?"

Lauren bit her lip in thought. "Not really. I try not to get too worked up though. Just go out there and do your best, and have fun"

* * *

"Good luck," Will said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"You're making me nervous," JJ giggled as she pulled away. Will cupped her cheek.

"You'll be ok, cher. Just go out there and do your best," he offered. JJ smiled as the door to the main room of their dwelling opened.

"Jayje, let's go," Sienna called as she carried their backpacks out of the room, Nicholas, Jade, and Marcus, the assistant coaches, behind him.

"I'll see you later," JJ said quickly, kissing Will's cheek. Letting go of his hands, JJ went over to the group, taking her backpack from Sienna.

"I love you," Will blurted out suddenly, catching her by surprise. JJ turned around, looking momentarily stunned. Her expression was quickly replaced by a blush as a small smile appeared on her face. Will smiled back at her, giving her a small wave as she and Sienna followed the coaches down the hall.

"Aw, you guys are adorable!" Sienna gushed.

"Shut up," JJ said flatly, grinning. Nicholas looked back over his shoulder, cocking one eyebrow in a teasing way. JJ stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh as they reached the stairs.

* * *

The current standings were Aliya Mustafina in first, with 15.185, Catalina Ponor in second, with 14.900, and Vanessa Ferrari in third, with 14.860.

"Let's go, Jen. Come on," Sandy muttered nervously as she watched her daughter go for the first tumbling pass. She clenched her fists tightly in anxiety as JJ threw the double Arabian punch front.

Andrew cheered wildly as JJ stuck the first pass. He was so proud of his little sister. He could hardly believe that she was already an Olympic champion and two time Olympic medallist.

Thomas was getting nervous as JJ reached the end of her routine. He had noticed that her ankle was taped up.

As JJ stuck her last pass and struck her final pose, the crowd threw up a huge round of applause. Presenting to the judges and the crowd, JJ practically skipped off the podium into Nicholas' arms.

"Good job, kiddo! That was awesome!" he praised, hugging her tightly. JJ laughed with happiness, pulling away and hugging Sienna.

Pulling her track pants on, JJ watched the scoreboard anxiously. Then, as an announcement rang through the stadium, she let out a cry of joy as Nicholas threw his arms around her again.

"Jennifer Jareau, with a final score of 15.900"

"You're in first!" Sienna shrieked, joining in on the hug.

"And there's only Lauren left to go, so either way, Jayje, you're getting another medal!" Nicholas said excitedly. JJ grinned.

"I don't care what it is, I'll just be happy with whatever I get," she replied truthfully. "I'm just grateful to have come this far"

* * *

Lauren finished her routine with a bang, sending up a huge cheer from her supporters in the crowd, who waved the Australian flag and cheered with all their energy.

Coming down from the podium, Lauren hugged her coach. Pulling away, she shared a short conversation, before turning towards JJ and hugging her too.

"Interesting choice of music," JJ said in an amused tone. Lauren laughed.

"My choreographer helped me pick it out," she explained. JJ nodded as she pulled her jacket on.

"Lauren Mitchell, with a final score of 16.1"

"Oh my god!" Lauren's coach yelled over the deafening din. Lauren let out a shriek of happiness as JJ pulled her into a tight hug.

"_Oh my god, Tim, this is phenomenal!"_

"_Lauren Mitchell has just won Australia's first Olympic medal in artistic gymnastics, and it's gold!"_

"_This was Lauren's dream when she made the floor final, and now it has come true!"_

"_She is going to be such a superstar when she returns home to Perth!"_

Tears of joy and disbelief ran down Lauren's face as she hugged all the other competitors and her coaches. Nicholas stood beside JJ, his arm around her shoulders, both of them beaming.

She was happy with second.

* * *

"_This is an anthem that people have wanted to here in the gymnastics arena since Australia began participating in Olympic gymnastics!"_

JJ stood on the podium, the silver medal around her neck, flowers in her hand, and a huge smile on her face. Beside her, Lauren had her hand over her heart as she softly sang the national anthem of Australia. The gold medal glinted around her neck as the crowd waved Australian flags. Aliya stood the other side of Lauren, also adorning a huge smile with her bronze medal. She now had four Olympic medals; gold, silver, and two bronze.

Today was certainly Lauren Mitchell's day.

* * *

JJ sat on her bed, laptop open, Sienna by her side. Neither of them were able to sleep, as the Australian gymnasts were celebrating Lauren's victory late into the night, due to the fact that they had no more competing to do.

Opening Skype, JJ saw that one of her closest friends, Katie, was online. Clicking her screen name, she opened a video chat. It only took a few seconds for Katie to accept.

"Hey," JJ said lightly.

"Jayje, hi! Oh my god, I saw your floor routine on TV today. You were so good! So was Sienna!" Katie gushed. "Everyone's so proud of you guys, you've done amazing!"

"Thanks"

"So, Jayje, you have a full set, yeah?"

"Sure do," JJ laughed.

"Man, you were so close to getting another gold today Jayje, so close! And then that Lauren girl went and got it!"

"Yeah, but she was so good, and she really deserved the gold. She went through that routine with four injuries apparently, so she has to get bonus points for that"

"We are seriously so proud of both of you. I can't wait to see you guys when you get home"

"We can't wait to see you either, Katie," Sienna laughed.

"So, Jayje, that Will-"

"Oh, don't you start!"

Both Sienna and Katie laughed.

"Nah, I saw him in the boxing the other day. You did good, Jayje. He's _hot_! Definitely a keeper"

JJ smiled as she thought about what Will had said to her as they were leaving for the floor final.

"He sure is"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Courtney's explanation of the trampoline, towards the end of this chapter...I actually do that! It feels like vault, and you don't have to land, because there's a trampoline mat. It's so much fun!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"You've got a full set now!" Sandy gushed over the phone. JJ smiled, running her fingers over the gold medal; all three were laid out in front of her on the bed.

"I can't wait to tell the guys at school that my sister is an Olympic champion and three time Olympic medallist!" Andrew called enthusiastically somewhere in the background.

"I love how Andrew finds self gratification in everything I do," JJ laughed.

"It's exciting Jen!" Andrew replied, making it obvious that JJ was on loudspeaker. "I'm actually so proud of you"

"Thanks butthead," JJ teased, using the name she had always coined in their childhood arguments. Andrew, and Thomas, who was obviously somewhere nearby, laughed.

"Jen. Really?" Sandy sighed. "Anyway, tell us about this Will. You two are all over the newspapers still"

"He's on the French team-"

"I didn't know you could speak, French, tiny," Andrew cut in.

"Oh haha, Andrew, he speaks English. He's American-"

"So why is he on the French team?"

"ANDREW!" JJ and her mother cried exasperatedly, making Thomas laughed again.

"As I was saying, he's on the French team because he's been living in Marseille with his dad for a few years, so that's his current citizenship. He was born in New Orleans though," JJ explained.

"Oh ok, I get it now," Andrew replied.

"That's fantastic, would you like a medal?" JJ added sarcastically. Their parents rolled their eyes; the banter was nothing new.

"Sure, I'll take the gold one," Andrew laughed. JJ grinned.

"Hands off, bucko"

"Is he nice to you, Jen?" Thomas cut in.

"Andrew? No. Will? Yes," JJ replied as Sienna came back into the room, having gone to play a game of pool with Gabby and McKayla.

"Hi Andrew! Hi Sandy! Hi Thomas!" Sienna practically yelled in JJ's ear. JJ leaned away, giving Sienna a look that said '_What the hell?'_, as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Sienna. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Bit sore and tired, but I'm done competing, unlike your _lovely_ daughter," Sienna replied; her humour and sarcasm was nothing new to the Jareau's. She was like their third daughter.

"You are so weird," JJ groaned, making the others laugh.

"Well, Jen, we should probably go-"

"Oh yeah, you're meeting up with that distant relative that I've never even heard of, aren't you?"

"Your second cousin. Nicole"

"Right. Ok"

"So, in case we don't speak to you before tomorrow, good luck on beam. We're all rooting for you," Thomas said gently.

"Thanks guys. I'll hopefully speak to you sometime tomorrow"

"We love you, Jen"

"I love you guys too. Bye"

"Bye"

Hanging up, JJ tossed her phone onto her pillow, before turning back to the medals to return them to their protective boxes.

"So, I wandered down to the lunch room. Nick, Sian, and Jade are there if you wanted to go grab something to eat?"

JJ slid the medals back into the drawer of her nightstand, making sure to lock it with the key, and slide the key into her pillow case.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad"

* * *

Before she'd even sat down at the table, JJ spotted Will sitting not too far away. He was sitting with some of the guys from the French boxing team, deep in conversation.

"I'll be back...or I might not," JJ told Nicholas and Sienna, getting a 'No-one cares' from Sian.

Approaching Will's table, JJ gestured for the guys who could see her to keep quiet. Standing behind him and leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear, she covered his eyes with her hands.

"I love you too," she whispered softly, the reply she'd been thinking about since leaving for the floor final.

Will grinned, reaching up and pulling her hands away from his eyes. Scooting across, he made enough room for her to sit beside him.

"Good job yesterday. Got a full set now," he said proudly. JJ rolled her eyes.

"So _everyone_ has told me," she groaned, making Will laugh.

Looking up, Will kicked himself for not remembering that the other guys spoke barely any English.

"Les gars, c'est Jennifer, ma petite amie. Elle domine la compétition de gymnastique!" he explained to them.

"Donc, c'est Jennifer? Elle est très belle!" one of the others replied.

"What did they say?" JJ asked softly.

"That you're beautiful," Will replied truthfully. JJ blushed, biting back a smile as Will put his arm around her.

Back on Sienna's table, she and Nicholas watched the couple thoughtfully.

"You know, despite what happened with the whole...thing...they're really cute together," Sienna told Nicholas.

Nicholas nodded, tilting his head in thought. "I guess they are. I thought he would distract her...but she's actually done really well"

Sienna shrugged. "Can't argue with that"

* * *

JJ tucked her phone into her pocket as she stepped into the hallway. She'd barely gone five steps when a familiar Australian accent called out her name.

"JJ!"

Turning around, JJ smiled widely when she saw Lauren walking towards her, with a girl who looked a couple of years younger at her side.

"Hey. How's it feel to be Olympic champion?" JJ asked, falling into step alongside Lauren.

"Pretty damn cool," Lauren replied, making JJ laugh. "JJ, this is Courtney Tyler. I've trained with her since she started gymnastics, and these are her first Olympics"

"Oh hey. I don't think I've seen you before, no offence," JJ said warmly.

"Yeah, this is my first major international competition. I only turned senior this year. Haven't even turned 16 yet," Courtney replied.

"And you're at the Olympics. Something to brag about to your friends," JJ laughed. Courtney grinned as she pushed open the door which led to the park outside. Walking a short distance, they sat themselves down beneath a shady tree.

"So, what's your favourite event?" Courtney asked JJ.

JJ thought for a moment. "Probably beam...yeah, definitely beam"

Courtney stared at her incredulously. "You're nuts"

JJ frowned. "What?"

Lauren laughed. "She _hates_ beam"

"I've fallen off beam more times than I've had a hot Milo," Courtney added. JJ laughed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What the hell is Milo?"

"It's this Aussie chocolate drink. She drinks it like there's no tomorrow," Lauren explained. JJ nodded, looking satisfied with the explanation.

"Anyway, back to beam. I can't even stay on the damn thing when I have to!" Courtney exclaimed, causing the two other girls to laugh.

"Lauren, I know yours is floor. What's your favourite event, Courtney?" JJ asked once they'd calmed down.

"Vault," both Courtney and Lauren replied at the same time.

"'Cause, you know, running full speed at stationary objects is my thing," Courtney said seriously. JJ grinned, shaking her head.

"I hate vault. I fully dislocated my shoulder on it back in 2010, and I've had shoulder issues ever since," she explained.

"Well, I have a trampoline at home. When I was little, I'd watched the Sydney Olympics, and decided I was a gymnast. I put a door mat on the ground, nearly a metre from the edge of the trampoline. Then I would run, from the garage, down the back patio, jump onto the door mat, and put my hands on the edge of the trampoline, and flip onto the mat. My mum put me in gymnastics so that I would stop vaulting on the trampoline," Courtney explained. JJ laughed.

"That's adorable!" she gushed. "Were you in vault finals?"

"Yeah. I came fifth," Courtney said proudly.

"That's really good"

"What's it like to be a medallist?"

JJ thought for a moment, a smile crossing her face. "Heavy"

The three girls burst out laughing, falling back onto the grass as they enjoyed the London sunshine.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm aware that what happens in the next chapter may be too soon, and would never happen at the Olympic Games. But I don't have to justify myself; I'm the writer, and I'm doing it for the sake of the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Walking down the hallway towards the US gymnasts' complex, JJ was completely absorbed in texting Andrew. It was the day of the final, but she still had about an hour or so before she needed to get ready. Typing out the end of her long reply, she was about to press send, when someone grabbed her arm, whirling her around and pressing her against the wall. Gasping in surprise, JJ found herself face to face with one of the male British gymnasts.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in a soft, suggestive voice, leering closer to her.

"Not interested. Get off of me," JJ said firmly, trying to push him away. As she did, he pinned her tighter to the wall.

"Listen here, sweetheart, I don't think it's very fair that you'll sleep with a random guy on the French team, but you'd deny me. So why don't you and I go have a little fun?" the guy replied, his tone just a little more threatening.

"How about no?" JJ snapped, trying to push him away again. Releasing one of his hands from her shoulder, the guy placed it on her hip, slowly sliding it up beneath her shirt.

"Stop! Get the HELL off of me!" JJ yelled, trying to push him away. As his hand came in contact with her breast, the door down the hallway opened, and Nicholas came running out, followed by Sienna. McKayla stood in the doorway, watching anxiously from just outside the room.

"Get off of her!" Nicholas said angrily, grabbing the guy away from JJ and practically throwing him against the wall. Sienna wrapped her arms around JJ, leading her back into the room.

"Chill out, we were just talking," the guy laughed.

"With your hand up her shirt and her yelling at you to stop? That's not talking, that's sexual assault! Here's a tip buddy. You touch her again, and I swear to God, you'll wish you'd never even looked at her," Nicholas growled, pushing the guy away and storming back into the room.

Shutting the door behind him, Nicholas turned towards where JJ was sitting on the end of her bed, McKayla and Sienna sitting either side of her. It was at that moment that Gabby came into the room, having heard the commotion.

"Jayje, you ok?" she asked anxiously. JJ nodded, keeping her eyes locked on her lap.

"I'm fine-"

"JJ, you don't look very 'fine' to me-" Nicholas began.

"I'm fine!" JJ insisted, getting up and pushing past Nicholas as she entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Nicholas raised his eyebrows, before sighing heavily as he turned back to the other girls.

'Keep an eye on her,' he mouthed. Sienna nodded, watching the bathroom with a concerned expression as Nicholas went into the connecting room.

* * *

"_Welcome to the women's beam final, the final event in the artistic gymnastics programme at the 2012 London Olympics!"_

"_We have a fantastic line-up today! We have the 2004 Olympic Champion, Catalina Ponor, we have Romanian beauty on beam, Larisa Iordache. Then there's the USA's shining star on beam, Jennifer Jareau, and the two Chinese girls, brilliant beam workers, Deng LinLin, and Sui Lu. It's going to be an awesome competition today!"_

Pressing her toes into the floor as hard as she could, JJ worked the arch in her foot, feeling a strong crunch from her toes. Shaking it out, she repeated it with her other foot.

She was to be third off the roll, going after Larisa Iordache and Deng LinLin. As ready as she was to take on the beam, she couldn't help but still feel a bit sick about what had transpired that afternoon.

"Hey," Nicholas said softly, breaking her from her thoughts. "You're going to be fine today, Jayje"

JJ looked at him, nodding slowly and taking a deep breath. "Yeah...I know"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Nicholas looked right into her bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry about that guy. He's an asshole," he told her firmly. "You, on the other hand, are incredible. Look at you, you're eighteen years old and you have a full set of Olympic medals. Your parents and your brother are up there in the crowd, watching you, rooting for you. You've come so far. Don't let that slimy bastard bring you down," he pepped. JJ laughed, high fiving her coach after he'd lifted his hands from her shoulders.

"I won't," she promised, both to herself and Nicholas.

* * *

Front tuck. Back handspring, back handspring step out, layout. Split leap, wolf jump.

Stepping forward, JJ spun into her double turn. Working cleanly and carefully through her routine, she focused on the elements, keeping her mind clear.

Back tuck. Split leap.

Then came one of the most difficult elements.

Throwing herself into a back tuck, she added a half twist, her feet landing solidly on the beam as she finished her standing Arabian, causing the crowd to cheer wildly.

A few more skills, and the only thing she had left to do was the dismount.

Back handspring, back handspring into a triple twist dismount. Her feet found the floor, and she straightened up, presenting to the arena.

"_Woah! Tim, you were not kidding when you said she was a beam specialist! That routine was phenomenal!"_

"_That was incredible, the dismount, the Arabian, the leaps...I think the only competition she will have will be Catalina Ponor, Sui Lu, and Deng LinLin, because the level she is on is so high!"_

Stepping down from the podium, JJ was swept into a hug by Nicholas. She laughed as he spun her around.

"JJ, that was awesome!" he praised, letting her go and high fiving her.

"I did what you said. Didn't let that slimy bastard bring me down," JJ replied. Nicholas grinned as she reached over and grabbed her jacket.

"Jennifer Jareau, with a final score of 15.950"

JJ's face lit up as she realised that her routine had knocked Deng LinLin from the gold position. Her excitement was obvious as Nicholas pulled her into another hug.

"This is awesome, but don't get ahead of yourself, ok? There's still five more routines," Nicholas reminded her. JJ nodded, but she was unable to wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

Sian was last to go. JJ hadn't looked at the scoreboard throughout the rest of the final, for fear of jinxing it. She'd watched as Larisa fell from the beam, as Catalina knocked Sui Lu from third place.

She watched as Sian took a tiny step back on her dismount to catch herself. She watched as Nicholas hugged her tightly, as Sian's coach hugged her.

Closing her eyes, JJ took a deep breath in. The seeming silence was overwhelming her, even though it wasn't totally quiet in the arena.

It seemed to take forever for Sian's score to calculate. JJ was starting to feel really jittery.

And then it was like a bomb had gone off as rapturous cheering and applause filled the arena. Nicholas pulled JJ out of her seat, forcing her to open her eyes as he pulled her into a firm hug.

Looking up, JJ found the source of the excitement, tears filling her eyes.

She was Olympic Champion.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: So. Freaking. Tired._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

The applause around the arena was deafening. American flags were waving, the big screens in the center of the arena were showing close ups of JJ as she celebrated her victory with others around her, and people were chanting 'U-S-A!'

No matter how manly Andrew and Thomas usually were, their strong exterior was pushed aside. Andrew's eyes were welling with tears as he watched his little sister on the big screen. Thomas actually had tears slipping from his eyes, pride swelling inside him like a tidal wave.

JJ was crying as she hugged Nicholas. Catalina looked upset, but was trying not to show it.

She was upset because Sian's routine had bumped her from third to fourth.

Both Sian and JJ were taking home a beam medal.

JJ turned away from hugging Nicholas. Catching Sian's eye, they both hesitated. Her tear streaked face softening into a smile, JJ moved towards Sian, pulling her into a hug. Sian resisted just a little at first, but eventually laughed, hugging JJ back.

"Well finally," Nicholas muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jade, the assistant coach, replied, laughing.

"You were so good," JJ complimented as they pulled away.

"You were better," Sian laughed. JJ smiled, pulling her back in for a quicker hug.

Seeing her parents leaning over the edge of the wall nearby that separated the crowd from the arena, JJ made a beeline for them. Reaching up, she was able to give them some sort of hug, because the wall really wasn't that high.

"Honey, we're so proud of you! That was amazing!" Sandy gushed, unable to fight back tears of joy. JJ smiled, reaching up and hugging her dad, and her brother in turn. Nicholas came up behind her saying that she had to grab her bag and get in the line to go to the back room of the arena.

"You did a good job training her, Nick," Thomas said warmly, wiping his eyes. Nicholas grinned.

"Most of it was her hard work. Be proud," he replied, waving to them as he led JJ back to grab her things.

* * *

"And now, the gold medal winner, representing the United States of America...Jennifer Jareau!"

Waving to the cheering crowd, JJ walked around the front on the podium, shaking Sian and Deng's hands, before going back behind it, and stepping up on top. The smile on her face was contagious.

Two women approached JJ. One was holding the tray bearing the gold medal, and the other, JJ realised, was Shannon Miller; America's most successful gymnast, and the first American Olympic Champion on beam.

"That was beautiful," Shannon said warmly, lifting the medal from the tray and lowering it over JJ's head. Shaking JJ's hand, she gave her a friendly smile.

"Thank you," JJ replied, slightly in awe. She'd idolised Shannon, among other gymnasts, for so many years.

Another official handed her a bunch of flowers, shaking her hand as well.

"_This is a special day for JJ. She now has team gold, and a full set of individual medals! She ought to be feeling really proud of herself right now. And not to mention that she was presented with her gold medal by Shannon Miller, America's most famous gymnast, and the first American balance beam champion! That medal is going to mean so much to her!"_

"_America's third Olympic Champion on the balance beam, Jennifer Jareau, now has four Olympic medals, two of which are gold!"_

JJ's eyes were fixed on the United States flag rising up towards the ceiling, her free hand resting over her heart as the national anthem for the USA played through the arena. Beside her, Sian also had her hand over her heart, subtly mouthing the words to the anthem.

As it ended, a roar of applause went up again. Raising her arms up, JJ waved to the crowd, smiling widely, turning around to wave to the other half of the stadium. The other two girls did the same.

A small commotion that went unnoticed by most of the audience grabbed JJ's attention. Turning back, she frowned as she saw Will inside the arena, talking...or arguing...with the security guards.

Her confusion increased as one of the guards led him across to the podium, and then up across the floor to the medal podium.

"Will...what are you doing?" she hissed.

"JJ, I can't wait any longer to say this to you," Will began. They both became very aware of the fact that the arena had fallen into a hushed silence; all eyes on were on this strange happening. Deng LinLin was giggling a little, finding it funny that Will had just showed up out of nowhere. Sian was watching him with the same confused expression that JJ held.

"I love you, JJ, so much. I know it's only been a short time since I met you...but I have fallen completely and irreversibly in love with you. You're standing there, with a gold medal. I want you to be the gold in my life. Nothing would make me happier than for the promise that we'll be together forever. JJ, I want nothing more than for you to marry me," Will said, slightly breathlessly. His voice was trembling slightly.

A small gasp emanated from the crowd. Most of the sound came from women who thought the whole scene was completely romantic.

Thomas' eyebrows were so high, they couldn't go any further. He didn't know whether to be happy for JJ, or start preparing a lecture for Will. Or just forbid what was going on. His little girl was only 18! He was more shocked than anything.

JJ reached down, grabbing Will's hands and pulling him up onto the podium with her. Looking straight into his bright blue eyes, she smiled.

"Yes"

There was a wild cheer and applause around the arena as JJ pulled Will in for a chaste kiss. Breaking apart, she held tightly to his hand as she waved to the crowd once again.

Olympic Champion and Will's fiancé. Yeah, she could handle that.

* * *

"Jen-"

JJ sighed. "Mom...it's not like we're running off to get married right now. I like it like this...I love the promise that we'll be together for the rest of our lives"

"Young lady-"

"Dad. I know you guys are probably shocked, and maybe even a little mad...but I'm an adult. This was a decision _I _made. And I don't regret it. At all. So please...all I'm asking for is your support in this"

The Jareau's on the other end of the line let out a heavy sigh. "We love you, Jen. This was ultimately your decision. No matter what happens, we love you," Sandy said softly.

"Thank you. I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you so much to all those reading both this story and 'Safe & Sound' who nominated 'Safe & Sound' for Best Angst in the Profiler's Choice Awards on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. It made the final voting ballot, and I'm off to fill in my votes now. If you want us (yes, us!) to win, you better head over there and vote as well._

_This isn't a one man show. All of you have motivated me so much to write this, despite the difficult subject matter, and for that reason, we are a team. Should we win, it's a group effort, a team award._

_I love you all._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

The artistic gymnastics program was over. Team USA was coming out with the best results of the bunch; team gold, individual all-around gold, beam gold, floor silver, vault silver, bars bronze, and beam bronze. Seven medals in total.

Will wasn't competing in his final until a couple of days before the Closing Ceremony, which meant when he wasn't working out, he was spending time with JJ.

It was a bright, sunny day, two days after the gymnastics program had come to a close with JJ's win. The couple were sitting outside under a large tree in the middle of the Olympic Park, within the complex. Will was leaning against the tree, while JJ lay against his chest. Her four medals were around her neck; she, like all the other first time medal winners, was a bit funny about leaving them in her room. She pretty much took them everywhere. She'd spotted Lauren about ten minutes earlier, walking around the park with Courtney, and Emily Little, her gold medal around her neck.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Will murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. JJ smiled, tipping her head back to look at him. Will took the opportunity, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

They sat in silence for a little longer before JJ spoke.

"You don't think we're rushing things, do you?" she asked quietly. Will pondered for a moment, shifting so he could see her face a bit better.

"I don't think so cher. This feels completely right to me, and why should you wait when you know it's right?" he reasoned. JJ smiled.

"I completely agree," she said softly, pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Hey, you never did tell me why you messed up your vault in qualifications," Will said shortly after they pulled apart. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I was in the team final at Worlds in 2010. Vault is my weakest apparatus, and I was one of the gymnasts that had to vault for the score. I was doing a Yurchenko. Same type that McKayla did in the vault final?" JJ explained. Will thought for a moment.

"The one with a cartwheel?" he asked, getting a nod from JJ.

"As I pushed back onto the table, my shoulder dislocated really badly, and ever since, I've been wary of pushing down on vault tables. I've also never trained or competed Yurchenkos since then. During qualifications, I panicked as I reached for the table and I didn't push down hard enough," she finished. Will nodded, satisfied with her explanation.

"You girls pretty much kill yourselves for Olympic glory," he teased, making JJ laugh as she rested back in his arms.

* * *

For the first time since the start of the Games, the US gymnastics team left the Olympic Village to look around London and do some shopping.

JJ's dad had flown back to Pennsylvania with Andrew, but Sandy was staying until the Closing Ceremony, and would then fly home. JJ would leave London a few days later with about half of the entire US Olympic team.

A tight hug was the initial greeting between JJ and her mother. The girls had been given the entire day to spend with friends and family who had made the trip across the pond to support them.

"I've missed you so much," JJ admitted, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"We've missed you too, honey, but we're so proud of you!" Sandy exclaimed, gesturing to the medals around JJ's neck, zipped beneath her hoodie. All five of the girls were sporting all the medals they had won, with Sienna being the only girl who hadn't managed to pick up an individual medal. Not that it bothered her, as she was the team captain, and to her, that was like an extra medal. It made her more determined to make the Rio team, despite the fact that it was four years away.

"So," Sandy started as they began walking down the street. "I want to know more about Will"

JJ laughed. "I knew you'd say that"

"Well, he's got a thing for my daughter, I need to know who he is!" Sandy replied, grinning. JJ pulled out her phone, opening the photo gallery, and flipping through until she found the photo she'd taken a few days before, of both of them sitting beneath the tree in the middle of the Olympic Village. Handing it to her mother, she watched Sandy's expression.

"Jen...he's gorgeous!" Sandy exclaimed finally, making JJ laugh.

"He's really sweet," she told her mother. "When I was upset after qualifications, he refused to leave me until I smiled. And then after our...incident...he didn't just walk away and pretend it never happened. He actually tried to take the blame"

Sandy handed the phone back to her, leading JJ into a small cafe that faced the River Thames. As they sat down, JJ's phone buzzed.

'_Missing you already. Hope you're having fun with your mama. I love you and I'll see you this evening -Will xoxo'_

"What?" Sandy asked softly, the smile on her face mimicking the one JJ was now wearing.

"Look," JJ replied, holding out the phone so that her mother could read the text. Sandy's smile grew wider as she quickly read the words.

"He really is a sweetheart, Jen. Hold onto him," Sandy said seriously. JJ laughed, tucking her phone away as she and her mom proceeded to swap stories about their Olympic experiences.

* * *

Knocking on Will's door, JJ was surprised when it opened immediately.

"I been waitin' for you all day," Will teased, allowing her inside. JJ stopped near his bed, turning back to face him.

"Will...I wanted to talk to you about something," she said softly. Will walked towards her, taking her hands in his, looking right into her beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked gently, concern filling his deep eyes.

"I want to make as many memories as possible of my time here at the Olympics. Unfortunately, one of the most prominent is something I'd much rather forget, if I'm honest," JJ admitted. Will nodded knowingly; he felt exactly the same way.

Moving closer, JJ stood on her toes, her lips barely millimetres from his. "I was hoping we could make a memory...even more special. Something to remember instead of the last," she whispered.

Will swallowed thickly. "Are you sure, honey?"

JJ nodded. She'd given it a lot of thought of the last few days. "I'm sure"

Leaning in, Will captured her lips in a deep kiss as he gently lowered both of them onto his bed. Suddenly, something crossed JJ's mind, and she stopped him.

"Wait, what about your roommate?"

Will grinned. "He's off partyin' with some Swedish girl. Since neither of them speak each other's language, I know what type of party they're havin'. He won't be back until tomorrow lunch at the earliest"

JJ laughed, shaking her head as she pulled Will back in for another kiss, this time, far more passionate than the last.

And so the night was wasted away with tender touches, intimate loving, and whispered nothings.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: We're actually almost at the end guys! Probably around Chapter 20 will be the final chapter. I can't be certain just yet!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_Mommy, watch! I'm gonna do a back handspring!" five year old JJ called from the grass in the backyard. Sandy smiled, nodding as she watched her little girl closely. Andrew was nearby, doing front somersaults on the trampoline, while his sister practised her gymnastics._

_JJ easily leapt back onto her hands, her feet finding the ground. Standing up, she giggled as she presented to her mother._

"_Good job monkey!" Sandy called, making JJ giggle. In a blur of blonde, JJ raced up the patio steps, climbing into her mother's lap. Her little arms wrapped around Sandy's neck as she hugged her tightly._

"_I'm gonna win a 'lympic medal when I'm grown up," she said seriously. Sandy smiled._

"_Oh yeah? What one?"_

"_Gold of course!"_

As Sandy watched the rerun of the beam final, memories from JJ's childhood came racing back. JJ promising her mother that one day, she would win a medal at the Olympics. JJ winning her division at her very first competition. JJ doing handstands and cartwheels down the hallways, tumbling across the backyard. All of it seemed like just yesterday.

She still remembered the first time JJ had gotten hurt in a way that left physical reminders, falling off the beam while learning a new aerial move.

_The gym was a flurry of activity. Sandy's eyes, however, were fixed on the beam that was closest to the observation level above the gym floor._

_She watched closely as Nicholas tossed JJ through a side aerial on the four inch wide platform. _

"_Good. Now I'm going to spot you, and you're going to do it without my help," he told the eight year old blonde. JJ nodded, pointing her toe in front of her as she went into the skill._

_Too quick for Nicholas to catch her, her foot slipped down the side of the beam. Quite painfully, JJ's legs went either side of the beam, the platform making a hard impact with her left thigh as she fell to the floor. Nicholas managed to catch her before her head hit the floor, lowering her onto the mat._

"_Woah, careful, you little powerpack," he said lightly. JJ bit her lip, clutching her thigh with her hands as she tried to take a breath in._

"_It hurts doesn't it?" Nicholas said gently, waving to Gianna, a gym assistant, to bring over some ice. JJ nodded as tears threatened to break through._

_Sandy stood up, leaning on the railing as she watched JJ and Nicholas._

"_It hurts a lot," JJ said tearfully as Nicholas pressed the icepack to her already bruised thigh._

"_I know kiddo. You're not the first girl that's done that, trust me," he said gently. "What were you doing? You looked like you were aiming for the other beam!" he teased. JJ giggled through her tears as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_Do you wanna go do some bars? You can dismount into the pit until your leg isn't so sore," Nicholas suggested. JJ nodded, pulling herself to her feet. Looking up at her mother, she gave her a look that simply said 'I'm ok'. And as she slightly limped across the gym behind Nicholas, she was._

Now, her baby girl who had always been a bundle of cuddles and giggles, was a four time Olympic medallist at a single Games.

Sandy felt a tear of pride slip down her cheek as the medal ceremony was replayed, as she saw the pride in JJ's eyes. It was indescribable.

* * *

JJ tossed her magazine to the side when someone knocked on the door of the room. Sienna quickly snapped it up, grinning as JJ walked to the door.

Pulling the door open, JJ was greeted with the sight of Will leaning against the doorframe.

Dangling a gold medal from his hand.

"Oh my god!" JJ exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Will laughed, hugging her tightly, letting his medal fall between them.

"Will, congratulations! I was watching on TV, but they cut away before the end. I'm proud of you," JJ rattled off all at once. Will smiled as they pulled apart, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You're not gonna get rid of me now that you have some real gold, are you?" JJ teased, pulling the door closed behind her, and moving so she was leaning against the hallway wall. Will laughed.

"No amount of gold medals could make me as happy as you have in the last two weeks," he said softly, kissing her. When he pulled away, his heart leapt as he saw JJ's eyes filling with tears.

"What is it, Jay? Did I say somethin'?" he asked worriedly. JJ shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"No, you're just so sweet, more than I deserve," she said tearfully. Will smiled, wrapping her into his arms.

"Nothin's too good for you, beautiful. I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too," JJ whispered, leaning back slightly so she could kiss him.

As their lips met again, any uncertainty that JJ previously had about their relationship vanished.

Will was who she wanted to be with. It was meant to be.

* * *

Nicholas watched in amusement as JJ and Sienna did endless rows of back handsprings and back walkovers up and down the hallway. He was sitting in the open doorway of his and Marcus' room, keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't hit an unlucky passerby.

Because they weren't competing anymore, and wouldn't go back to training for at least another two to three weeks, they had decided to do some tumbling down the hallway to keep up their abilities.

Nicholas glanced over his shoulder to see what McKayla and Gabby were doing, when a crack resounded in the hallway. Snapping back around, he found JJ curled up on the floor, fighting back tears and grimacing in pain as she clutched her left shoulder, and Sienna kneeling beside her, one hand on her back as she tried to get JJ to say something.

Pulling himself off the floor, Nicholas practically flew towards JJ, kneeling in front of her. "JJ, what's wrong? What happened?"

JJ shook her head, swallowing thickly as she managed to draw in a breath. "My shoulder," she choked out, her voice reminiscent of the pain she was in.

"Did it pop, did something tear? Please don't tell me you dislocated it again," Nicholas replied. JJ shook her head, sitting up slightly, her hand still tightly clamped over her shoulder. By now, Jade and Marcus had come out to see what was going on.

"I was doing a back handspring, and my shoulder popped out. It hasn't gone back in," she explained tearfully.

"Alright. Take a couple of deep breaths for me. Let's get you inside, ok?" Nicholas said gently. Wrapping one arm around JJ's waist, he helped her up off the floor, Sienna on her other side. JJ swayed slightly as she stood up, her face paling.

"Woah, don't pass out on us, ok?" Sienna said quickly, tightening her hold.

Quickly but carefully, they led JJ to the room, where she sat on the edge of the bed. As she moved her hand away from her shoulder, she heard a quiet pop, and then most of the pain was gone.

"Did that just pop back?" Nicholas asked. JJ nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I thought I'd dislocated it again," she admitted. "I was kind of scared"

"Aw, Jayje," Sienna said warmly, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I'll get you some ice. I think you two should back off for a bit," Nicholas said lightly, retreating to the other room to grab ice.

"How about we watch season five of _Gossip Girl_?" Sienna suggested.

"No, no, no," JJ retaliated, gesturing wildly with her good arm as Sienna grabbed the box. "Please, anything but that!"

"It's that or..._CSI: Miami_"

"_Gossip Girl_ it is"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Not much is going on. Three weeks to Christmas holidays! Woot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM!_

_Who's proud of JJ even though she's fictional and her Olympic feats are fictional? I am!_

* * *

"_I'll never lose. I choose to survive. Whatever it takes. You won't pull ahead. 'Cause I'll keep up the pace. I'll wave you my strength...yes I'm gonna win!"_

* * *

The Closing Ceremony had brought a pang of sadness and disappointment to the US girls, whose success at the London Olympics was going to be long lived. They had stood in the crowd of athletes, singing along to the music, watching the amazing display of entertainment, and wishing it would never end.

But inevitably, all good things had to end.

Standing in the hallway, having packed her suitcase and sorted out her carry-on bag, JJ was locked in a tight hug with Will, tears cresting her eyelashes. She didn't want to accept what they'd only realised just a few days earlier.

Will had to return to France before he could join JJ in the US. Neither of them knew how long it would take him to sort out the documentation, but their best guess was easily a month.

"I'm gonna miss you, cher. I promise I'll see you again before you know it," he whispered softly, kissing her temple as he tightened his arms around her. JJ tried to bite back the tears threatening to break through, but despite all her efforts, she crumbled. As they spilled over her cheeks, she drew in a short shaky breath, the first indicator to Will that she was crying.

Pulling back, Will wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry, JayJay. It makes it so much harder for me to let you go"

"Promise you'll come?" JJ said in a shaky voice.

"I'd never leave you like that. I'm gonna go home, sort everythin' out, and get to you as fast as I possibly can. If there's a reason I can't get to you as soon as I'd like, I promise I'll make sure you know, ok?"

JJ nodded, taking a few deep breaths as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. "What about your boxing?"

Will grinned. "I've won a gold medal, I've pretty much achieved all my goals now. Besides, there's places I can go in the US to train. Don't worry. It's basically coming home anyway, seeing as I lived there until I was 10"

JJ reached up, pulling him in for a deep yet chaste kiss. It was prolonged, filled with sadness and longing.

"I'll miss you. I love you," she said softly. Will cupped her cheek in his hand as she pulled away to move towards Sienna, who was standing in the open doorway with her bags.

"I love you too," he promised.

Medals around their necks, bags in tow, the United States gymnastics team left the Olympic Village for the last time. JJ had stopped the tears, but that didn't stop the heavy feeling she had in her heart.

Reaching over, Sienna squeezed her hand. "C'mon Jayje, you'll see him again soon. Show us your smile," she said lightly. JJ let a small smile shine through as she squeezed Sienna's hand in return.

As the bus pulled away to take them to the airport, JJ looked down at the medals around her neck. The memories she had of the Games were amazing; being the second US team to win team gold, being the US' third Olympic Champion on beam, and although she'd been defeated, one of her favourite memories was being the gymnast to have her golden spot taken away by Australia's first Olympic medallist in artistic gymnastics. But at the top of the list had to be the relationship she'd found by chance with Will.

* * *

JJ was awakened quite suddenly by the plane coming down hard on the runway in Pittsburgh. Gabby, McKayla, and Sian had bid their goodbyes in New York, each getting on a different flight to take them home. Nicholas, Sienna, and JJ had boarded the flight heading for Pittsburgh, and much to their relief, had finally arrived home, even though it was almost three in the morning.

Walking out into the Arrivals hall, Sienna at her side, and Nicholas right behind her, they were extremely surprised to find a large crowd of friends and family waiting to greet them, despite the horrendous hours of the morning. The cheer that went up as they exited the baggage collection was uplifting.

JJ barely had time to let go of her suitcase handle before Andrew had rushed up and pulled his little sister into a hug.

"Hey," she laughed, hugging him tightly, watching over his shoulder as Sienna threw her arms around her little sisters.

"I'm so proud of you, Jayje, you have no idea," Andrew said warmly, pulling away. JJ smiled widely.

"Thanks"

Just behind Andrew was Thomas, who wrapped his arms around his little girl, swinging her around as he hugged her.

"Jen, there are no words to tell you just how proud we are of you. You were absolutely amazing," he told her. JJ blushed, hugging her father back.

Hugs, congratulations, show and tell of Olympic medals, and flowers were shared all around. By the time JJ and Sienna managed to leave the airport with their families, they were each carrying at least four bunches of flowers. And both of them could not have been prouder of themselves and of their team.

* * *

"Jen, why are you sleeping?" Andrew asked loudly, startling JJ out of her slumber. JJ groaned, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"Because my body thinks it's midnight and I'm _tired_," she whined, making Andrew laugh as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

JJ pushed herself up, shifting so that she was leaning against her headboard. Looking to her right, she grinned as she saw the photo of the team crowded into an ice tub on her bedside table.

"You guys are dorks," Andrew teased.

"Hey, a gymnast's gotta do what a gymnast's gotta do. Ice bucketing is one of those 'gotta do's'," JJ laughed. Andrew shook his head, turning to look at the shelf on the opposite side of the room. Upon arriving home, because JJ was still on London time, while everyone else had gone to sleep, she had rearranged her trophy shelf. The third shelf from the top proudly displayed her medals from the 2011 World Championships (team gold, floor bronze, and beam gold), the very top shelf held the larger trophies from Jesolo, Italy, and various other competitions, while the second to top shelf had been arranged to proudly display her Olympic medals.

"How heavy are the medals?" Andrew asked. JJ pulled herself off the bed, crossing the room and reaching up, pulling down one of the gold medals. Removing it from the display case, she slipped it over Andrew's head.

"Woah," Andrew's immediate reply was as he cradled the medal in his hands. "This thing weighs a ton!"

JJ laughed. "Not quite. 400 grams"

Andrew stuck out his tongue. A few moments passed before he lifted it back off his neck, placing it around JJ's.

"In its rightful place"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hey guys! Please head over to Chit Chat on Author's Corner, look for the FINAL BALLOT, and please vote for Safe & Sound for Best Angst! :) It would mean the world to me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Sandy gently knocked on JJ's door, pushing it open and stepping inside. JJ was sprawled across her bed, flicking through a magazine. Looking up, she gave her mom a smile.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting up so that her mom could sit down.

"You ok up here?" Sandy asked gently as she sat down next to JJ. JJ nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"Why?"

"You've just been really quiet ever since you got home. Normally you and Andrew don't shut up," Sandy teased. JJ sighed, clasping her hands together and dropping her gaze.

"I miss Will," she said softly. "I mean, I know he's coming here as soon as he possibly can, but I just...I really miss him"

Sandy put her arm around JJ's shoulders, tipping her chin up with her other hand. "I know you do. But he'll be here before you know it. Until then, you have friends you should visit, and you need to get Nick to watch _Stick It_"

JJ burst out laughing as she remembered her comment to Nick during the team finals. That was something she needed to do straightaway.

"So, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Sandy said softly. JJ looked at her mother questioningly.

"What is it?"

"It's been...nearly seven years since Alex...since she died. Your father and I know how hard that was for both you and Andrew, but especially you. You know that she would be so proud of you?" Sandy replied gently. JJ nodded sadly. She missed her sister every day. As she had stood on the podium with her gold medal on balance beam, she had wished desperately that her sister could've been in the crowd, sharing the moment with her.

"I wished she was there. Every time I was on the podium, I wished that she was in the crowd," she admitted to her mother.

Sandy reached down beside her, bringing a worn leather journal into view. "This was your sister's journal. She stopped writing in it about a year before she...before she died, so it won't answer that question that I know has nagged you since...but I think you should have it. There's things in there that she always wanted to tell you...but never got the chance too," she explained.

JJ took the book, running her fingers over it. She looked at her mother, smiling a little and nodding. Sandy gave her a quick hug, before getting up and leaving her alone in the room.

Lying down on her front, she opened the pages of the book, little phrases and sentences catching her eye here and there.

_Nicholas told Mom and Dad today that Jay is really close to becoming an elite gymnast. I hope it happens soon!_

_My sister is going to win a gold medal at the 2012 Olympics. I can just tell._

_JJ is the most talented little sister ever. She'll make an Olympic team no doubt._

_Jay fell off the beam today and clipped her chin. She had to get three tiny little stitches, and she cried a fair bit too. From what I heard from Mom, it looked like it hurt. Poor Jay._

JJ grinned as she blinked back tears. She still remembered that day. And Alex had been right; that particular fall had hurt like nobody's business.

_Andrew broke his ankle today playing soccer with his friends. He kicked the goalpost, not the ball. He was lying on the couch barking orders at me and Jay. Jay told him to stick it where the sun don't shine. Mom yelled at her and I laughed._

_We got goldfish! Jay named hers Nadia. Andrew called his Killer. I called mine Thumper. Mom and Dad thought it was funny._

Closing the journal, JJ wiped away her tears. Memories of her sister had come flooding back; the laughter, the arguments, the fun times.

Alex had committed suicide on the same day that the host city for the 2012 Olympics was announced. JJ had promised herself that same day that she would make it to London in honour of her sister. And now, she'd already done that.

* * *

"Well, I watched _Stick It_," Nick said through the phone to Sienna and JJ, who were lying on the grass in Sienna's backyard.

"And?"

"And now I understand why you were such a smartass," Nicholas laughed. JJ grinned as Sienna laughed and nudged her side.

"It was a good joke," JJ said simply.

"It was. I'm sure McKayla would agree," Nicholas replied. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you two about the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions"

"Ooh yay! I remember going to see that in 2008, when Nastia and Shawn were in it!" Sienna said excitedly.

"Well, this year, you guys get to be in it. After all, you literally are champions," Nicholas explained. "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to"

"I definitely want to!" Sienna said immediately.

"JJ?"

JJ remained silent for a moment, before sighing. "I'm not really all for the idea"

"Jayje, you're the most decorated member of the team. You have to go," Sienna said, almost pleading.

"Sienna's right. It would be really good if you were there. But if you're serious about not going, that's fine, just make sure you think it over," Nicholas reminded her.

"I know. I will," JJ replied. But deep down, she was adamant that she didn't want to do it.

All for one reason.

Despite her twisting ability, which even she would admit was disastrous, JJ wanted to clean it up and make it better.

Because over the past few days, JJ had decided that she wanted to start training the Amanar.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for the cheesy ending, but I wanted to leave you guys wondering._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Nicholas stood behind JJ and Sienna, watching in awe as people flooded towards the tent to get autographs from the girls.

JJ and Sienna had agreed to do a signing, followed by a meet and greet, and a Q and A session for the people in the general area. Some had made a two hour drive down just to meet the girls. The oval they were using for the event was completely packed out with people craning to get close to the girls.

The five Olympic medals were on display, propped up on specially designed racks, gleaming in their velvet cases.

The girls were signing everything; the glossy photos that were being given to everyone who came up, hats, shirts, and the cutest request of the day; a little seven year old gymnast who had won her division the day before had asked JJ and Sienna to sign the ribbon on her medal.

Once the signing was finished, the girls moved themselves and the medals to a table on a raised stage at the top end of the oval. It was nice to sit out in the sunshine; JJ felt like she hadn't seen the sun in months.

"Ok, let's have a question, any question...yes, the girl in the blue hat!" Nicholas said excitedly. The girl in the blue hat laughed, as did those around her.

"This is for both of you. What went through your minds immediately after the final score was posted in the team final?"

JJ looked at Sienna, biting her lip, before grinning. Turning back to the crowd, she laughed. "Well, I'll be honest here. Initially, I thought I'd read the scoreboard wrong, which is typical. Then I convinced myself that the judges must have calculated wrong, because we couldn't have won gold, because we hadn't won gold since 1996!"

The crowd laughed, turning their attention to Sienna.

"I cried," she stated simply, grinning, getting another wave of laughter out of the crowd.

The questions kept coming until they reached a couple of interesting ones.

"JJ, what was the scariest moment of the Olympics for you?" another teenage girl asked.

JJ tipped her head as she thought. There was the moment when that British guy had his hands all over her...but she couldn't say that. Not when there were six year olds in the crowd. So she settled for the second scariest.

"In qualifications, when I was on the vault, I didn't push off the table hard enough. So when I was doing my second back flip, I could see the floor getting closer and closer, and all I could think was 'Oh my god, I'm going to land on my face and break my neck'. Luckily I didn't, but I under-rotated that vault so badly that I came within about an inch of smacking my head on the floor," she explained, getting some raised eyebrows and grim looks.

"For both of you, what was your absolute favourite memory from the Games?"

Sienna answered first. "Winning team gold. Definitely, without a doubt, that was my favourite moment"

The attention turned to JJ, who smiled widely. "Will asking me to marry him while I was on the podium after winning the beam final"

A ripple of 'aw' went through the crowd, mainly from the women. JJ smiled, but inwardly she was just wishing Will was there. It had only been two weeks since they got home. She knew she would have to wait at least another two weeks to see him again.

* * *

"I'm home!" JJ called as she closed the door behind her. Walking into the kitchen, she set her bag and the medals down on the table. "Mom? Dad?" she called, sighing slightly. It always took at least three calls before anyone would answer her.

Going over to the back door, she spotted her parents outside, doing various odd jobs around the backyard. Pushing open the sliding door, she stepped onto the patio.

"Oh hey Jen. Did you have fun?" Sandy asked, looking up.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, This little girl asked us to sign the ribbon on her medal that she won yesterday," JJ recalled. Sandy smiled.

"That's cute," she replied. "Hon, would you mind grabbing my hat from the back of our bedroom door?"

"Sure," JJ agreed, turning around and heading back into the house. Thomas looked at his wife, grinning as they shared a look.

Making her way up the stairs, JJ heard a thud from downstairs, followed by Andrew yelling 'I'm ok!'. Grinning, she turned towards her parents' bedroom, but gasped when she noticed someone leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, running up and throwing her arms around Will's neck. Will laughed as she just about knocked him over, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. They stood there, locked tight in each other's arms, revelling in the fact that they were together again.

As they pulled away, Will noticed the tears running down JJ's face. With a light touch, he reached out, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Aw, cher, don't cry," he said softly. JJ laughed through her tears, throwing her arms around him once again.

"Why you cryin'?" Will laughed as he hugged her back.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here for another two weeks at least!" JJ told him, pulling away.

"Yeah...I got home, and my daddy surprised me by havin' all the paperwork ready for me to sign. Just had to wait it for it to be processed," Will explained. "I missed ya too much to wait any longer"

"I missed you too," JJ replied, leaning in and kissing him softly. Will smiled as they pulled apart, gently pulling her back in for another kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against her soft lips.

"Love you too," JJ whispered, pushing him into her room and kicking the door closed as their lips met yet again.

* * *

Thomas took in the sight of JJ and Will, asleep in JJ's bed, thinking just how much his little girl had grown up. JJ was wearing Will's shirt, which classified as a dress on someone her size. Will had dug up another shirt, and had his arms around JJ as she lay against his chest.

Closing JJ's door, he trudged back down the stairs to where Sandy was sitting in the lounge room.

"They asleep?" she asked quietly. Thomas as he sat down beside her.

"I think they...you know...while we were still outside," he replied quietly. Sandy reached over, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"I know you're finding it hard to let her go. You want to hold on to that little girl that never ever let go of your hand everywhere we went," she said, reading him like a book. "But she's growing up. She's engaged to Will, who let's face it, is a lovely guy, and you can tell he loves her and respects her. She's an Olympic medallist and two time Olympic Champion. We have to let her go at some point"

"It's just...I don't want her to not need me...need us anymore," Thomas admitted.

"We're her parents. No matter what happens, she's always going to need us," Sandy replied.

They had no idea at that moment, but in a little less than four years time, Sandy was going to be very correct.


	20. 3 Years & 8 Months Later

_A/N: 3 years and 8 months later!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Dumping her bag on the floor, JJ dragged her weary body into the bathroom. The shower was running already. With a tired smile, she stripped off her chalk covered gym clothes, throwing them in the hamper, and stepped into the shower.

"Oh hey. You're home," Will said softly as he turned around to greet his intruder. JJ nodded, stretching up and wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his chest. Will kissed the top of her head, rubbing slow gentle circles on her lower back.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted," JJ replied. Will pulled back, tipping her chin up so she was looking at him. Leaning in, he kissed her softly, surprised when she kissed him back with a fierce passion. The kiss became deep and needy under the hot steamy water.

Breaking away, Will had a cheeky grin on his face as he cupped her jaw between his hands.

"I thought you were tired, cher?" he teased.

"I don't care how sore I'm going to be in the morning, I just want my husband to make hot love to me right now," JJ gasped as he spun her around and pressed her against the cold tiles on the wall.

"Someone needs an outlet for frustration tonight," he murmured as she wrapped her thin, muscled legs around his toned waist.

"You have no idea," JJ groaned as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Holding onto him tightly, she allowed him to waste the night away.

* * *

The sun streaming through the bedroom window assaulted Will's eyes as soon as he opened them. Rolling over to face away from the window, he blinked a few times, and then smiled when he saw JJ sprawled out on her side, tangled in the sheets, still sleeping contentedly.

Her tiny 4"11 frame meant that even when she sprawled out across the bed, there was still room for Will. Even though nearly four years had passed since he first met her, she'd only grown an inch taller. She was small, but not so small that people couldn't figure out that they were married.

JJ shifted, yawning widely as she rolled over towards him, her bright blue eyes fluttering open to morning sunlight.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" was the first thing she said. Will laughed, reaching out and tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Because you're beautiful. Can't take my eyes off o' you, not even for a second," he drawled.

"Sweet. I'll forgive you," JJ teased, pushing herself up. Wrinkling her nose, she attempted to stretch out the kinks in her neck.

"Oh, I'm going to regret having a hot shower last night," she moaned, getting to her feet. "And not ice bucketing...and going as hard as we did last night," she continued as she traipsed into the bathroom, her voice floating out to Will, who was grinning.

"Not again!" she said suddenly, her voice filled with frustration.

"What is it, cher?" Will asked, pulling himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"My rips have rips. And one's infected," JJ whined, coming to the door and holding her hands out flat. Will grimaced as he took in the red patches on her hand where the skin had been pulled off by the bars. One did look pretty swollen.

Antiseptic, gauze, and medical tape provided a quick easy way to keep the rips covered. Gym bag packed, hands covered in tape, a kiss to Will's cheek, and JJ was out the door for another day of training.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hey! What's going on? I'm on school holidays now until February! Plenty of writing time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Her hands slipped free of the high bar, sending her crashing into the floor with a thump. Pulling herself up, JJ wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, before adjusting her grips.

Climbing onto the low bar, she leaned forward and grabbed the high bar, swinging beneath it and pulling up into a handstand. Throwing a giant, she attempted her piked Tkatchev, but missed the bar again, slipping down onto the crash mat.

Tears of frustration slipping through, JJ punched the crash mat, getting to her feet and moving over to the chalk tub. Grabbing some chalk, she angrily rubbed it into her grips, tightening the leather straps as she did.

"JJ," Nicholas said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. JJ looked up, her eyes bright with her tears.

"I can't get it...no matter how hard I try, I always fall," she choked, waving towards the bars.

"You know why that is, JJ? You're exhausted. I actually think you've run yourself out. Every day, you come in here, but your energy lasts maybe an hour. So here's what I want you to do. I want you to go home, vent, and crash. I want you to stay in bed for at least ten hours, until you feel like you can come in and throw a gold medal performance every time you try," Nicholas said gently. JJ began to protest, but he silenced her.

"Not a word. Bag, keys, home, and rest. JJ, you are this close to becoming anaemic and fatigued, and then you have no hope of getting anywhere. You need to take care of yourself," he said softly. JJ nodded dejectedly, moving towards her bag so she could head for home.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this," JJ muttered softly, her eyes crested with tears. Will cupped her cheek, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Every day has just been so hard to get through these past few months. A few times, I've even considered giving it all up. It's just so much harder than it used to be. I can't get skills, I fall, I'm tired, and meanwhile, there are other girls in the gym who look like they could fly. I just want it to be the way it used to be," JJ admitted, tears breaking through and sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, JayJay, it breaks my heart to see you cryin'," Will said gently, taking her hands and pulling her across the cushions to sit in front of him. "Gymnastics is always gonna be one o' the most difficult sports there is out there. Nick said it himself last year that you would probably find things harder, 'cause you've grown an inch and a half since you went to London, and that while an inch isn't that much, it would be for you. And Jay, you are exhausted. You've been drivin' yourself to the extremes lately, and not givin' yourself time to recuperate. You need a good night's rest and a day off"

"I can't take a day off-"

"You can and you will," Will cut in. "Nicholas is right. If you keep goin' like this, you're gonna get sick"

Seeing the sad expression still on her face, Will got up. "Wait right here"

Going into the bedroom, he got the four display boxes and carried them back to the lounge room. Sitting back down beside JJ, he opened them all up.

"See these, JayJay? You sacrificed your entire childhood for these four medals. Your family gave up everythin' for your Olympic dream, and you got it. You pushed yourself to the brink. Your hard work paid off. And here you are, havin' sacrificed a further four years of your life for another chance at this prize. It's been tough, there's no question 'bout that, but JayJay, every time I watch you compete, you are still the most beautiful gymnast out there. You still have that air about you that made me stop and stare back in London. You make me, and so many others want to stop and learn more about you, about the sport"

JJ smiled softly, lifting one of her gold medals from the case. Running her fingers over it, she felt that familiar pride return.

"You want that Olympic glory again, don't you?" Will asked tentatively. A silence fell, before JJ finally made a move, and nodded slightly, looking up at Will.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," she whispered. Will smiled, tipping her chin up.

"Then ya gotta give yourself a fightin' chance, my darlin'," he teased lightly. JJ laughed weakly, setting the medal down and laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you," she said quietly, looking up at him, nothing but love in her eyes.

"I love you too, cher"

* * *

After a night of gentle lovemaking, Will pulled himself out of bed, slipping on a shirt and some track pants. He smiled as he glanced back over at JJ, who was curled up on her side of the bed. They had been so gentle with each other the night before that tears had been brought to their eyes at the cusp of their joining.

Will moved through to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. As he walked through the silent house, he promised to himself that he would spend the day making JJ feel better and more confident in herself.

* * *

Stretching her arms out, JJ rolled onto her back, turning her head to the side as she blinked away a good night's sleep. She allowed a contented, sleepy smile to cross her face as she realised Will was already up and that the smell of fresh coffee was wafting through the house.

Pulling herself out of the comfortable bedding, she padded through the house until she reached the kitchen, where Will was busy making breakfast over the stove.

Walking up behind him, she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning," she murmured. Will smiled, putting down the wooden spoon he was holding and turning to face her. Leaning down, he gave her a gentle good morning peck.

"Mornin' gorgeous," he replied, pulling her flush against him. JJ smiled, a pink tinge growing on her cheeks as she reached up and put her arms around his neck. Their lips met again, this time much deeper than the last.

Easily lifting her up, Will sat JJ on the kitchen counter, stepping in between her legs as the kiss deepened.

And so they continued where they had left off the previous night.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: If the tricks JJ is doing seems unrealistic, seeing as she's four years older, they're not really. Compare Lauren Mitchell's 2008 floor to her 2012 floor, and her beam routines. Some gymnasts do get better as years wear on. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Will smiled proudly, drawing his arms tighter around JJ as she lay against his chest. On the TV was a segment that had been put together especially in honour of the upcoming Rio Summer Olympic Games. It was comprised of five interviews with the parents of the 2012 US women's gymnastics team, interspersed with footage of each girl during their respective part.

"_We've raised an Olympian. We've raised a two time Olympic Champion,"_ Sandy laughed from the TV. _"It's a pretty powerful thing to be able to say"_

The footage cut to a video of JJ as an eight year old, tumbling seamlessly across the gym floor.

"Aw, you were so cute. What happened?" Will teased. JJ whacked his chest, laughing with him.

"_She was always a very energetic child. Everyone says that about their gymnast, but she truly was. There was never a dull moment when she was around,"_ explained Thomas.

"_Whenever we went out, she would always hold very tightly to my hand. She never wanted me to let go either. So when her coach, Nicholas, told us he wanted to put her in the elite program, we knew that meant she would need to become more independent, and we knew that we'd have to stand back and let her kind of move off on her own path"_

"_Sitting in the crowd, watching her receive both of those gold medals, the silver, and the bronze, nearly four years ago...it's a pride we can't describe. She was that little girl who so scared of getting lost that she never let go of your hand. And now, she's an Olympic Champion in the team, and on the beam, and she's attempting or her second Olympics"_

"_We're just so incredibly proud of her"_

* * *

Practically flying into the gym, JJ spotted Nicholas straightaway, across the room with Sienna, who had retired in 2014 after an Achilles injury continued to bother her.

Making a beeline for him, she caught his attention. "Nick!"

Sienna smiled as she saw her best friend coming towards them.

"Jayje, I thought you went home for the night?" Nicholas asked, confused as he turned towards his star.

"I did, but I got ten minutes down the road and suddenly I had this idea...Nick, I want to change my floor music"

Nicholas raised his eyebrows, as Sienna pulled an expression that clearly read '_I don't think that's do-able_'.

"JJ, that would be taking a hell of a risk, this close to Trials. Trials are three weeks away!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but I've really thought about this. I know exactly what music I want, and trust me, you can get it on YouTube, and I've run through it a thousand times in my head. There's only two tiny dance elements that may need to be changed, but it should work," JJ countered. She desperately wanted him to let her do this.

"What music is it?" Nicholas asked as Sienna moved a little closer to JJ.

"_Reel Around the Sun_. I want to use the exact same cut that Andreea Raducan used in Sydney"

* * *

Waking up in the hotel room, JJ blinked away sleep, smiling as she realised Will was already awake and drawing circles on her back. Rolling over to face him, she caught him in a deep kiss, catching him by surprise.

"Woah. That was some good mornin' kiss," Will breathed as they pulled apart. JJ giggled as she pushed her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. Will deepened the kiss as he rolled them both onto their sides, one arm between her neck and the pillow, wrapped up over her shoulder. His other hand slid down her taught abs, under the waistband of her shorts and down to her intimates.

Today was the first day of the 2016 Olympic Trials.

For JJ, it was already off to a pretty good start.

* * *

The first day of Olympic Trials had been pretty good for JJ and McKayla, who were the only two Olympians from 2012 attempting to make the next team. The prelims had gone well, and they were now in the final round of competition.

Will sat in the crowd beside JJ's mom and dad, ready to cheer her on. He knew that she'd seriously upped her difficulty on floor and beam, and made some small changes to her bars routine.

He was particularly looking forward to seeing her floor routine; he hadn't seen it since she changed it. JJ had raved on and on about how she'd put in a really difficult back to back tumbling pass, and Will was itching to see her pull it off in front of the crowd, in front of Marta Karolyi.

The first few rotations seemed to fly. McKayla threw her triple twisting Yurchenko, getting a huge roar from the crowd. JJ followed with her Amanar, only taking one step back on the landing; for someone who would even admit to herself that her twisting abilities could sometimes be atrocious, it was a decent vault.

Then they moved to bars. This time, JJ came out on top. McKayla struggled through her bars routine, counting two falls and a stumble on the dismount, but tried not to show that it bothered her. JJ threw a nearly flawless bars routine, a stellar improvement from the bronze medal winning routine in London, only copping a few deductions for her landing and her handstands.

After the first two rotations, Katelyn Ohashi was in the lead, followed by Lexie Priessman, then JJ, then McKayla, then Kyla Ross, who had missed out on making the 2012 team by just tenths of a point.

Beam was even better than bars for JJ, who had upgraded her standing Arabian to a standing full; a back tuck with a full twist. She had also included the Korbut flip on beam, but instead of doing the usual back handspring swing down, she did a double twist as she went back.

McKayla had a few big balance checks and a major mistake on her dismount; her foot slipped off the beam as she pushed away, and she came within millimetres of landing on her head. Walking from the podium, she knew it was probably over; she knew the chance of her going to Rio to fight for the vault gold was very slim.

The final rotation was floor. So far, JJ had done well. But she knew if she messed up on floor, especially on the back to back, it could be gone in a flash.

Lexie Priessman was now leading. Katelyn Ohashi held onto second, while JJ was still in third, followed by Kyla, then Amelia Hundley. McKayla had slipped of the 'five team member window', but was pulling herself together to come back fighting on floor.

Standing in her starting pose, JJ took a deep breath as she remembered the song Will had played for her the night before.

_All alone  
Just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home  
Where my dreams are made of gold_

Gold...gold...that was the goal. To go to the Olympics, and fight for one more Olympic title. Because JJ knew if she wanted to do it again, Rio was her last chance. She would be 26 by the time the summer Olympics of 2020 came around.

'_Reel Around the Sun' _filled the arena. JJ moved through a section of brief dance, before going into her opening pass, which was an upgrade from her first pass from London; it now had three consecutive whips into a double Arabian punch front.

Using her leap series to get her to the adjacent corner, JJ paused to take a breath. Now she really had to focus.

Breaking into a run, she entered the first half of the tumble; two back handsprings, two and a half twists, punch front. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she rebounded into another three back handsprings, before throwing a double layout.

"Oh. My. God," was all Will could manage to say. Sandy and Thomas were just as surprised as he was.

More dance. A final tumble; a double back pike, then her final pose.

The applause was rapturous as JJ left the podium and went straight to where Nicholas was waiting to give her a hug.

"Awesome job! And now we wait," he told her. JJ smiled, nodding. She'd done her part.

* * *

"The gymnasts who have been chosen to represent the United States at the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio are...Lexie Priessman!"

Applause filled the arena. Lexie gasped as she heard her name; they had been sent out to wait in a corridor, and the girls on the team would be called back in.

"Katelyn Ohashi!"

Katelyn looked shocked as she followed Lexie out of the room and down the main corridor.

"Amelia Hundley!"

As Amelia left the room, JJ bit her lip...two names left.

"Jennifer Jareau!"

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes filled with tears. McKayla hugged her tightly as she jumped up and down with excitement, before pushing JJ out the door.

JJ didn't even hear the last name to be called. Tears were running down her face as she accepted the flowers from the officials, and re-entered the arena. Walking up to the podium, she ascended the steps, moving across the floor to stand beside Amelia. A few moments passed before Kyla joined them.

It was incredible. She'd done it. Not since Amy Chow and Dominique Dawes in 2000 had the United States had 'repeat' Olympians on the Olympic team.

The alternates were named. Alyssa Michaels, Jessica Thompson, McKayla Maroney.

Streamers, confetti, and balloons fell around them as they celebrated making the Olympic team amongst the applause of friends and family.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I'm not going into detail of qualifiers, or team finals at the Rio games, because they're not the important events._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

When they were lead out of the arena, they were taken to a large room where their friends and family had been invited to wait for them.

Entering the room behind the other girls, JJ spotted Will straightaway, standing on the other side of the room with her parents. Breaking into a wide smile, she ran straight into his arms, laughing as he lifted her off her feet in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud o' you," he said warmly, kissing her briefly before they let go of each other. JJ smiled widely, turning and hugging her mother and father. Thomas wrapped his arms around his little girl, hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her.

As JJ pulled away, she noticed the tears in her father's eyes. "Dad...don't cry," she half laughed, stretching up to hug him again.

"I can't help it, Jaybird. You're the first American in sixteen years to make a second Olympic team. I'm just so proud of you, I knew you could do it," he praised, kissing her cheek. JJ smiled as she stepped back in front of her three family members, holding the bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Let's get you home and rested," Will said gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. JJ nodded, grabbing her bag as she and Will led the way from the room.

As they reached the entrance, Nicholas caught up with them. "JJ! I knew you could do it!" he said, repeating her father's words. JJ grinned as he hugged her, slipping her free hand into Will's as she pulled away.

"Beam gold again?" she laughed. Nicholas nodded, smiling.

"You bet"

* * *

Standing at the chalk bucket, JJ was deep in thought as she chalked up her grips. As she switched to her other hand, she was brought out of her thoughts by someone almost knocking her over.

"Woah, hey!" she exclaimed, laughing as she stumbled back slightly. She then realised it was Sienna, and threw her arms around her friend in return.

"You did it, you made the team!" Sienna said excitedly, making JJ laugh. "Jayje, I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," JJ replied with a smile. Adjusting her grip buckles, she hit her hands together once to get rid of excess chalk.

"Can I watch your routine? I was at Trials, but I was on the opposite end of the arena," Sienna asked.

"Sure," JJ replied as she walked over to the bars. Starting a way back from the low bar, she broke into a light but powerful jog, hitting the springboard and sailing up over the low bar to grasp the high bar. Sienna reached in, dragging the springboard away as JJ pulled herself into a handstand.

Giant swing...Gienger...pak salto...Komova...handstand...eagle turn...switch grip back...eagle turn...giant...piked Tkatchev to a half twisting Gienger with mixed grip...two giants...double layout flyaway dismount.

Hitting her feet on the floor, JJ allowed herself to roll backwards, to as not to cause any impact or stress injuries before the Olympics.

"That was jam packed, Jayje, and it's looking awesome!" Sienna complimented, approaching her friend. "The only thing that would keep you from a medal would be a major mistake, but that won't happen"

JJ laughed as she pulled herself off the floor, dusting herself off a little. "Not gonna happen," she affirmed.

Walking across the gym, they were deep in conversation. Sienna was so excited for JJ. She wished that she had the same chance, but knew that despite her injury, she was still an Olympic Champion as well. And she had to be happy with that.

* * *

"So, do you want me to come or not? If you don't want me to come, just say so. I won't be offended," Will said gently as they sat on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I want you to come," JJ replied with a smile, tipping her face up to kiss him. Pulling away, she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'd like you to be there"

"It's a done deal," Will drawled softly, pulling her back in for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Walking into the house after work, Will noticed how quiet it was. Dropping his gym bag next to the hall table, he walked into the lounge room, a wide smile forming on his face.

Curled up in the armchair, with the TV playing in the background, was JJ, who had obviously fallen asleep while trying to wind down from a hard day in the gym.

Crossing the room, Will easily lifted her into his arms, knowing that the armchair was not comfortable to sleep in. Without jostling her around too much, he carried her into their bedroom, laying her down on the bed to sleep.

Retreating to the kitchen, he started making dinner, knowing that she would be hungry when she woke up.

* * *

**6 weeks later...**

* * *

Rio's Olympics had opened with a bang. JJ had been elected as the team captain two weeks prior, meaning the Opening Ceremony had been even more exciting for her, as she was eager to get into competition.

Qualifications had gone extremely well. The team had qualified for team finals. JJ and Katelyn had qualified to the all-around finals. Individually, JJ had qualified for every event final, only the second time it had ever been done by an American gymnast, the first being Shannon Miller. Kyla had made bars finals, the beam final just out of her reach after some uncharacteristic mistakes in qualifiers, Katelyn had made beam, Lexie had made vault, and Amelia had made floor, meaning there were two Americans in every final.

Team finals had been ok. JJ, Lexie, and Kyla had been chosen to vault. Lexie's Amanar was good enough to put them in the lead. Kyla, who could also do an Amanar, had added a good score of 15.655 to the tally. JJ's vault was not as great, with a big sideways step, but still enough to get a 15.455, two tenths lower than Kyla.

After that, the rest of the final was ok, but the vaults had cost them the gold medal. Taking home a silver, while Russia became the long awaited Olympic Champions, they had left the arena a little dejected, but still pleased with an overall result of silver.

And now, it was the morning of the all-around finals. And JJ was more than ready to take on the competition.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: The competition may seem short, but I wanted to focus on JJ's routines and then the aftermath._

_I don't know why I feel like I have to justify everything I do to my readers. I must be such an insecure person._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Will held his breath as he watched his petite wife push away from the vaulting table. Even after watching her in London, and at the world championships that had passed since then, the incredible things her body could do still amazed him every time he saw them.

Time seemed to stop as she exploded into the air, her body twisting two and a half times as she flipped over one and a half times through the open space above the vault.

Her feet found the floor, with only a slight shuffle to the side; her vaulting had improved immensely since London, as had her twisting form, but she still got nowhere near as much height as McKayla ever did, meaning sometimes, getting the last half around could be a bit tricky.

Leaning slightly to the side as she fought to stay in the legal zone, she presented to the judges, her expression telling everyone what she felt; she was happy with that vault.

Up next on vault was Viktoria Komova, who was no longer the tiny little gymnast who JJ had remembered as being built like a lamp-post. She was definitely still a slight girl, but she was at least two to three inches taller.

15.785 was the score awarded to JJ's vault.

"That was probably one of the best vaults I've seen you do," Nicholas praised as he stood beside her. JJ nodded as she wrapped pre-wrap around her wrists.

"I think so too, but I lost my balance a little when I hit the floor," she replied, gesturing towards the mat, where Viktoria had just landed her Amanar.

"Yeah, I saw that. Try not to over analyse your routines once you've done them. What's done is done, and you have to let it take its path," Nicholas replied. "Besides, JJ, you may be twenty two, and you may be almost seven years older than some of these girls, but you are still one of the strongest gymnasts out there. You were three tenths away from bronze last year at Worlds"

JJ shrugged, nodding as she tore off the pre-wrap and threw it back in her bag. Focusing only on what she had to do, she set up her grips, ignoring the competition around her.

* * *

_Giant swing...Gienger...pak salto...Komova...handstand...eagle turn...switch grip back...eagle turn...giant...piked Tkatchev to a half twisting Gienger with mixed grip...two giants...double layout flyaway dismount._

The mat contacted her feet with a satisfying thud. Straightening up immediately, JJ saluted the judges, before making her way off of the podium, where Nicholas gave her a hug.

"Great routine, that was excellent. And because you've got a 6.6 start value, that's going to be a nice score," he praised. JJ grinned as she pulled off her grips, stuffing them into her bag. Reaching in, she pulled out her Kinesio tape, and sat down on the floor to tape her feet; she'd suffered from a nasty case of plantar fasciitis in 2013, and as a result, taped her feet to try and limit the pounding they took on beam and floor.

15.955 flashed up on the board as being JJ's bars score.

"That's an alright score," JJ shrugged. Nicholas grinned as he grabbed her scissors and handed them to her.

"That's a brilliant score, JJ. Keep that up and you'll definitely score a medal," he told her.

"It's not about medals for me, although it would certainly be nice. It's mostly about personal best," JJ told him sternly, making him laugh.

"And if you keep that perspective, you will not be disappointed today," was his only response. JJ smiled, standing up and putting the tape in her bag, before smoothing out the tape she had applied.

Time to tackle the beam.

* * *

Front tuck mount...back handspring, back handspring, half twisting layout...Onodi into wolf jump.

"_She may be four years older, but she's still small, she's still powerful, and she still owns that beam"_

"_Her talent on this apparatus is incredible. She is so at ease on the beam, it's amazing. The USA could definitely use some more beam workers with her talent and originality"_

"_And Tim, the reason she's able to have so much originality in the routine is because she's just so confident on this piece. Her confidence means she's not scared to try new skills"_

Switch ring leap, split leap.

"_She reaches one hundred and eighty degrees so easily"_

"_JJ is one of those rare finds, one of the girls who just doesn't seem to go downhill after reaching her peak. She's twenty two now, but she is most definitely still challenging for medals, and she doesn't look like someone who may be about to retire from the sport"_

"_She's like Oksana Chusovitina...she just gets better with age"_

Full twisting back tuck...double twisting Korbut flip...some skills down low...a roll back on her shoulders, up onto her feet again...switch ring leap.

Back handspring, back handspring, triple twisting dismount.

Smiling widely, JJ presented to the judges. She loved the beam, and was more than pleased with that performance.

"_A beautiful, jam packed routine! Absolutely stunning!"_

"_Very interesting to watch too"_

"That was awesome! Good job!" Nicholas praised, hugging her tightly as she descended the steps.

Collapsing into a chair, JJ took a moment to relax. She didn't have to pull anything off or apply anymore tape for floor, meaning she could sit down and take a break for a while.

"Three down, one to go"

"You're last on floor. Don't know why, but they reshuffled the floor orders this morning. It's basically random now"

16.255 flashed up on the board. JJ broke into a wide smile. She was more than happy with that.

* * *

Will had been following JJ's efforts on the big scoreboard in the middle of the arena. JJ, Viktoria Komova, Katelyn Ohashi, Aliya Mustafina, Larisa Iordache, and Courtney Tyler were all throwing up big numbers, meaning there was a vast variety of gymnasts who could possibly medal.

It had been a huge surprise to Australians and the watching audience that an Australian girl had qualified in the top six. JJ had been so happy for Courtney, who she had remembered as the extremely excitable fifteen year old from London. She was now nineteen, and truly represented that Australia was catching up with the Big Four.

It had now reached the end of all the rotations except floor. Will watched as JJ, who was the last to compete, stepped onto the floor after saluting the judges. She was currently in fourth place, but the scores were so close, that if she scored at least a 16.1, she would bump Viktoria Komova from the gold medal position.

The standings were Viktoria, Larisa, Courtney, JJ, Katelyn, and Aliya in first to sixth respectively. Courtney had worked out and accepted that she would have to settle for fourth, because it was almost impossible for JJ to score low enough to not get a medal.

As _'Reel Around the Sun' _started, JJ lost herself in her routine, focusing only on what she had to do. She had a high start value, thanks to her opening pass and the back to back tumbling passes, but that didn't mean she could let go of any of her execution.

Dancing through to the corner, she lined up for the back to back pass, taking a deep breath as she focused on the skills involved.

Breaking into a run, she entered the pass, easily doing the twists and the punch front. Rebounding straightaway into the back to back, she heard the crowd cheer ecstatically.

Up in the crowd, Will was entranced as he watched JJ dance around the floor. She moved so fluidly on floor that it was hard not to get lost in watching her. He had agreed with her and Nicholas that the Irish music suited her style much better than the routine she'd had in London.

He watched as her tiny frame easily flipped across the floor, making it look like it was normal for the human body to be capable of doing that.

As she finished her final tumbling pass and knelt down into her final pose, the crowd erupted in cheers. Standing up, she presented to the arena, a huge smile on her face. She was barely able to contain her excitement as she jogged over to where Nicholas was waiting, Katelyn and Courtney standing nearby.

"That was incredible!" he said excitedly, hugging her tight and spinning her around as the crowd clapped and cheered. A few were waving the US flag, a sign of hope for JJ.

"I just hope the judges were watching the same routine," JJ joked as he let her down. Nicholas raised his eyebrows, nodding.

"Yeah, they always seem to find deductions anywhere, don't they?"

The arena fell into a hushed silence as they realised that no score had been posted.

JJ stood by the corner of the podium, pulling on her warm-ups, Nicholas behind her, both of their eyes on the scoreboard.

Viktoria stood in the middle, very much like in London, watching the board tentatively, hands clasped tightly in front of her heart, Aliya standing behind her with two hands on her shoulders, grounding her friend and teammate.

It was tense. Courtney was probably the only person in the arena who wasn't watching the score, because she knew she was finishing in fourth no matter what happened.

Will wasn't sure he could take the anticipation. His heart was beating faster with every passing second.

"What's taking so long?" JJ asked, her voice shaking. Nicholas said nothing, instead placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting, grounding manner.

And then, met by the roar of the crowd, the scores shifted.

Viktoria burst into tears, her face dropping as she turned and dejectedly walked back to her bag, Aliya right behind her.

16.110 was JJ's final score. She had surpassed Viktoria by just one hundredth of a point.

JJ was in first.

Letting out a shriek of joy, JJ whipped around, throwing her arms around Nicholas as the crowd cheered for the new Olympic All-Around Champion, the American flag waving high all around the arena.

Will leapt from his seat, punching his fist into the air as he let out a cry of joy for his wife.

"_Unbelievable! For the fourth time in a row, an American girl has won the all-around final! Jennifer Jareau has beaten Viktoria Komova by one hundredth of a point!"_

"_Viktoria's Olympics are marred with silver. Back in London, she so desperately wanted team gold and all-around gold. In both, she got silver. She won the all-around at the 2013 World Championships, but says it's not the same as the Olympics. They won the team gold the other day, but Viktoria's all-around hopes are just silver, silver, silver"_

"_This is incredible. JJ is 22 years old, and I think that's the oldest an individual all-around winner has ever been, except for maybe Larisa Latynina. JJ certainly worked hard to put herself in contention for this all-around, and tonight, she has achieved every gymnast's ultimate dream"_

Tears of joy running down her face, JJ climbed up on the podium, waving to the cheering crowd, her other hand resting over her heart as she choked back her tears.

* * *

"_And now, we're going to switch live to the artistic gymnastics, where the final results of the all-around have just come in"_

Thomas sat on the couch, watching the Olympics coverage, while Sandy finished stacking the dishwasher. He and Sandy had opted not to travel to watch JJ, knowing she got a bit nervous if she knew there were quite a few people she knew specifically there to watch her.

His eyes widened as he realised what was displayed on the TV.

"Sandy!" he called quickly, making her leave what she was doing and enter the lounge room.

"What?" she asked. Thomas nodded towards the TV.

"_If you've just tuned in to the artistic gymnastics, these Olympics mark the fourth Olympiad in which the all-around title is held by an American gymnast. Just fifteen minutes ago, Jennifer Jareau beat Viktoria Komova of the Russian Federation by just one hundredth of a point to take the sport's most prestigious crown"_

"Oh my god!" Sandy shrieked, sitting down on the edge of the armchair. Tears of pride filled her eyes as she watched the live footage of JJ receiving her gold all-around medal.

The national anthem played as JJ held her hand over her heart, a smile lingering on her face. Beside the American flag were the Russian and Romanian flags, for Viktoria in second, and Larisa Iordache in third.

There was no way they could possibly be prouder of their daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: The beam final is fairly skimmed over yes. This is a short update, because it just needed to highlight JJ's result, and then set up for the next chapter._

_I'm aware the start of this will never happen in reality. But this is my world and this is something that I long to happen, only for the benefit to those involved, to take away the nightmare that they underwent._

_Also, not sure if Andreea speaks English, but for the story's sake, let's say she can._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_And now, we will ask the 2016 all-around medallists to step to their left, to the edge of their podium," the announcer called. The medal ceremony had been carried out. Each girl was wearing her respective medal, each holding a small bunch of flowers._

_JJ moved to the side of the podium, watching the main entrance to the arena, where it seemed some people were getting ready to come in._

"_At the Sydney Olympics, almost 16 years ago now, the gymnastics program was met with controversy. The all-around final was the hardest hit; the vault was set too low and as a result, medal favourites fell out of contention. In the end, the podium was swept by three girls from the Romanian team. Andreea Raducan, Simona Amanar, and Maria Olaru took gold, silver, and bronze respectively"_

"_A few days later, Andreea was stripped of her all-around gold because she had tested positive for a banned substance. The medals were re-awarded. Simona Amanar, Maria Olaru, and Liu Xuan have since been listed as the medallists"_

"_In 2004, the substance Andreea was charged for was removed from the banned substance list, proved that it had no enhancing effects. While this substance has been replaced to the list, in 2010, it has been concluded that Andreea was at no fault of her own, and did not experience anything to help her performance; she was dizzy and unwell at the time of winning the gold medal"_

"_Therefore, today, the original medallists from the 2000 Sydney Olympic Games will have their medals re-awarded to them while standing alongside the medallists from today's competition. They will be listed in history as the winners of the Sydney All-Around competition"_

_A huge round of applause went up as Andreea, Simona, and Maria entered the arena, all sporting huge smiles. Behind them, was Liu Xuan, who was carrying the bronze medal in her hands. An IOC official was carrying the other two medals on a tray, walking just in front of Liu._

_The three women were led to stand behind their respective places._

"_The bronze medallist of the Sydney Olympic Individual All-Around final, representing Romania...Maria Olaru!"_

_Maria smiled, waving to the crowd. In a slight deviation from usual, she walked around the podium, shaking hands and kissing cheeks of the girls who had won the 2016 competition. Stepping up beside Larisa, she leant over to accept the bronze medal from Liu Xuan, before taking a bunch of flowers from an official. The flowers were the same as the ones JJ had received, but were wrapped with a blue ribbon that stated 'Sydney 2000'. Smiling widely, she hugged Larisa; two generations of all-around bronze medallists from Romania._

"_The silver medallist of the Sydney Olympic Individual All-Around final, representing Romania...Simona Amanar!"_

_Doing the same as Maria had, Simona congratulated Maria, Larisa, Viktoria, and JJ, before joining Viktoria on the silver podium. Receiving her medal and flowers, she gave a congratulatory hug to the slight Russian girl, who smiled widely._

"_And finally, the gold medallist and winner of the Sydney Olympic Individual All-Around final, representing Romania...Andreea Raducan!"_

_When Andreea stepped up beside JJ after going once around the podium, JJ couldn't believe it. She had idolised Andreea for years after watching her during the Sydney Games, and finding out her story one she was a bit older. She had always admired the way Andreea had carried herself with so much dignity, even after going through what she did._

"_Congratulations...you were beautiful. Very deserving," Andreea said warmly as she hugged JJ, her voice thick with a Romanian accent. JJ smiled as they pulled apart._

"_You were amazing too. I still remember watching you on the TV," she told her. Andreea smiled genuinely as they stood side by side._

"_Ladies and gentleman, we present the medallists of the 2000 Sydney and 2016 Rio Olympic Games women's individual all-around final!"_

_Each of them lifted their arms up into the air, their flowers in one hand as they waved with the other. The uplifting roar from the crowd was incredible._

_The support for Andreea was still there. And finally, that support had paid off._

_And JJ had witnessed it in person._

* * *

"I am so unbelievably proud of you. I'm sure everyone's told you that a million times, but it's so true. I'm married to the 2016 Olympic All-Around Champion, and I could not be any more proud of you than I am right now," Will said softly, his comforting drawl floating through the phone to JJ's ear. JJ smiled softly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I'm pretty proud of myself," she replied. Will laughed.

"And so you should be, JayJay. You were absolutely beautiful out there, you did everythin' the best you possibly could," he praised gently. "I read up about exactly what happened to Andreea Raducan when I got back to the hotel last night. I can't even believe it"

"I know, it was so sad when it happened. She never gave up though, but she never dwelled on it. And now she's got back the medal she so rightfully deserves"

"Did you get a bit excited standin' next to her?"

"Will, I've idolised her for years. I witnessed history right there. Of course I was freaking excited!" JJ exclaimed. Will laughed, shaking his head on the other end.

"I gotta go, Jayje, my phone's about to die"

"I love you," JJ murmured.

"I love you too. Good luck for tomorrow"

* * *

Front tuck mount...one and a half turns with her leg held at ninety degrees...back handspring, back handspring, half twisting layout...Onodi into wolf jump. Switch ring leap, split leap.

The arena was deathly silent as JJ performed her routine. She was fourth, right in the middle of the final, after Viktoria Komova, Katelyn Ohashi, Lauren Mitchell (who had returned for her final Olympics), and Larisa Iordache. Still to come were Tan Sixin, Rebecca Tunney, and Yao Jinnan.

As she always did, JJ worked cleanly and carefully through her routine, making sure she didn't rush herself so as not to make any mistakes.

Beam was first off the roster. Then the vault finals would come two days later. Then two days later, the uneven bars and floor finals.

Full twisting back tuck...double twisting Korbut flip...some skills down low...a roll back on her shoulders, up onto her feet again...switch ring leap.

JJ was pleased with her performance on beam so far, and knew all she had to do now was stick the dismount.

Taking a deep breath, she swung back.

Back handspring, back handspring, triple twisting dismount.

A slight shuffle and she was up, saluting the judges and the crowd. Descending the podium as the crowd applauded her performance, she fell back into her chair, taking a large swig of water from her drink bottle.

"One down, three to go," Nicholas said warmly, sitting down beside her. JJ laughed. Nicholas picked up his own bottle, tapping it against hers.

"Cheers," he teased. JJ laughed again, shaking her head as she took another mouthful.

_15.966_.

In JJ's opinion, a pretty good score. Enough to put her into first, with Lauren in second, and Larisa in third.

* * *

The last three routines were very good routines, solidly performed, but everyone knew that even with a perfect execution, the three girls would only really be able to fight over the bronze medal, due to their lower difficulty score compared to the others.

Even so, when the final score was posted and JJ reclaimed her title, she was pleasantly surprised, as was Lauren, who could now say she'd won two Olympic medals for Australia.

Standing on the medal podium, JJ's smile was of pride, and satisfaction with her performance. She was the first American to reclaim an Olympic title in artistic gymnastics. And that was a pretty cool title to hold.

Lauren's silver gleamed under the bright lights. She was also very pleased with her performance, and proud that she had earned another medal. From the time the medal was placed around her neck, she couldn't keep her hands off it.

Larisa had earned another bronze, and was very happy with that result. Three Olympic bronzes was still a very good result for her. And for the first time in a long time for artistic gymnastics, the Olympic medallists on that particular podium were all at least 20.

* * *

"_Jennifer Jareau is the first American woman ever to reclaim an Olympic title in artistic gymnastics, and can easily be placed up there in the ranks with some of America's greatest Olympic gymnasts; Mary Lou Retton, Julianne McNamara, Shannon Miller, Carly Patterson, Nastia Liukin, Shawn Johnson, Gabby Douglas...she's definitely one of those amazing girls, who we will be very sad to see retire from the sport. Of course, though, she's like Oksana Chusovitina, or Chuso"_

"_She just gets better with age"_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Same as always. Camping is a little boring._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

The morning of the vault final was a rough start for the American crew. Nicholas woke up with a bad cough and a blocked nose, while Lexie couldn't seem to drag JJ out of bed.

"Come on, we need to go run through our vaults one more time," she stated, pulling on JJ's arm. When JJ made no move to get up, Lexie whacked her with a pillow. "JJ! Get up!"

"I don't feel well," JJ groaned, kicking her sheet away. Lexie noted how pale she looked, and quickly left the room, going down the hall to Nicholas' room.

"Nick!" she called, knocking on the door. A defeated looking Nicholas pulled the door open almost instantaneously. Lexie grimaced.

"Sheesh. You don't look so great either," she muttered. Nicholas frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, following her as she beckoned for him to come down the hall.

"JJ doesn't look very well," she explained, re-entering the hotel room. By now, JJ was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head hung in her hands.

"Lex, go get Mikail for me," Nicholas ordered. Lexie nodded, leaving the room to find Mikail, the team doctor. Bending down in front of JJ, he tipped her head up, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You don't look so hot," she mumbled. Nicholas grinned.

"Looked in the mirror this morning?" he teased lightly. "You're a little warm. Do you feel like you're gonna puke?"

JJ shook her head. "I just feel...tired? Like...I feel kinda heavy and just not in top shape"

"Sounds like a cold," Nicholas affirmed, as Lexie and Mikail returned. Mikail smiled warmly as he came into the room, setting his backpack down beside her.

"I hear someone's not feeling so great," he said lightly. Pulling out a little glass thermometer, he put it under JJ's tongue. While it was in her mouth, he gently felt just below her mandible, his thin fingers deftly finding the spot where her nodes would be.

"No swelling. No pain or soreness in your throat?"

JJ shook her head. Mikail pulled the thermometer out of her mouth, shaking it a little before looking at it.

"Running a slight fever, this is making you feel unwell. Probably got a touch of the flu. I'll give you something to bring it down, and then you just have to stay hydrated and save your energy," he explained. JJ nodded, licking her lips a little, as they were painfully dry.

Mikail reached into the backpack, automatically pulling out Nurofen. Both JJ and Nicholas immediately waved it away.

"No, not Nurofen," JJ said hurriedly. Mikail frowned.

"You allergic?"

Nicholas sighed. "Mikail, does the name Andreea Raducan ring a bell?"

Mikail's eyes widened as he threw it back in his bag. "Oh my god, I completely forgot. Sorry. That's not like me"

Pulling out another medication, he gave JJ two of the pills, after checking it was all approved by the IOC and FIG.

Once JJ had taken them, it was down to the training hall.

* * *

JJ could feel tiredness creeping up on her as she sat on the chair waiting for her turn. She'd watched two gymnasts and four vaults go flying past her eyes as she tried to think of the most awakening thing she could.

"JJ, get up and do a couple of runs down here, or you're going to fall asleep," Nicholas said softly, jostling her shoulder. JJ nodded, taking off her warm-up jacket, leaving her pants on as she moved to the free area down the side.

Jogging up and down a few times woke her up immensely, as did a light swig of Powerade that Nicholas had offered her. Doing some sprints to get her rhythm got her really going. Instead of sitting down again, she chose to stretch, jump up and down, run, do whatever, just to stay awake for her vaults.

She was tired. There was no doubt about it. But she had competed at Worlds feeling much worse than she did now, and that was during the all-around. She knew she could definitely handle two vaults and then crash when she got back to the Village.

* * *

The lights were bright in the arena, but not so bright that JJ was unable to focus on what she was there to do. Taking a deep breath as she narrowed her focus down the bright blue runway, she pushed the sound of the crowd chanting 'U-S-A!' to the back of her mind.

JJ could feel a thin sweat on her forehead and cheeks. She was still warm. Still a little tired. But she knew she could do this. She knew she could still perform the vaults adequately.

Forget about the other finalists. Forget about the crowd. Forget about the fever. Forget about everything, except the two vaults she had to perform.

Her first would be the much competed Amanar.

McKayla Maroney had thrown an incredible triple twisting Yurchenko at Worlds in 2014, to win the vault gold once again, and have the vault named after her.

JJ would not be attempting the Maroney, however. Just the Amanar.

_Muscle memory. You know what you have to do. All you have to do is the run-up. Your body will do the rest._

Nicholas' words stuck in her brain, reminding her that she was capable of anything she set her mind too. Reminding her that no matter what she convinced herself, she could do the vault.

The green light at the end of the runway flashed on, signalling that the judges were ready for her to vault. Putting on a wide smile, JJ presented to the watching crowd, never taking her eyes off the table.

Lining her toes up with the line on the runway, she swung her arms out in front of her as she stepped back, her dark blue leotard glinting under the lights. Stepping back, she pointed her other foot out in front of her, very much like McKayla did whenever she vaulted.

Springing off her other foot, she broke into a powerful run down the runway, hurtling towards the springboard. Hopping up, she reached down for the mat, her hands landing right in the middle of the grey square.

As her feet hit and rebounded from the springboard, JJ reached back for the table. Her heartbeat quickened as she realised that she was about to make a possibly catastrophic mistake.

Her left hand hit the middle of the table squarely, providing upward force enough to push to her into the air. But her right hand landed on the edge of the table, slipping down the side as she pushed away.

As her body exploded into the air, JJ had so much twisting momentum that it looked like she could still get the two and a half twists around. However, as she began to drop towards the mat, entering the last half twist, everyone could see what was going to happen. JJ felt her heart rate quicken as she tried to push her body around faster.

JJ's scream of pain rang around the arena, as did the sickening crunch when she hit the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Cliffhanger!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

On impact, JJ had felt a sharp snap, deep inside her right knee, followed by the unmistakeable crunch of a joint dislocating.

Pulling her foot up immediately, JJ clutched her knee as she fell back onto the crash mat. Gritting her teeth in pain, she did her best not to cry out. Inevitably though, she let out a shaky breath, tears of pain slipping over her lashes and leaving tracks down her cheeks.

Nicholas leapt away from Lexie, who had gasped and put her hand over her mouth, along with most of the watching crowd. Sprinting alongside the podium, he leapt up onto the landing mat, kneeling beside JJ and placing a steadying hand on the top of her head as he waved for medical assistance.

As soon as Nicholas reached her, JJ burst into tears.

Will flew out of his seat, descending the stairs rapidly towards the barrier at the bottom of the level. He watched on, worried and anxious to get to JJ, as she lay on the crash mat in pain.

"_Oh my gosh, that looked so much like an anterior cruciate ligament!"_

"_That wasn't just the ACL, that looked like a knee dislocation as well!"_

"_Oh no, she's in tears. Oh dear. These Olympics have just been brought to an agonising end for the 2016 Olympic All-Around Champion"_

"_You know, I've never seen this girl cry. Not once. Not even when she did her shoulder back at Worlds in 2010. She had the tears of pain, but she wasn't actually crying. She's a very strong girl, and her coach says she has a high tolerance for pain, so if you see her crying-"_

"_You know it's not good"_

"JJ, take a deep breath for me. It's alright, the medics are coming," Nicholas said firmly, putting one hand on JJ's shoulder. JJ looked up at Nicholas, her eyes filled with tears, and an unmistakeable fear.

"What did I just do?" she asked in a terrified whisper, her voice thick with tears and pain.

"It's ok. Don't panic. Everything's going to be fine," Nicholas said reassuringly. "Just focus on how stupid my voice sounds with my nose blocked"

JJ had to let a weak laugh slip through the tears. Someone tossed Nicholas an icepack from down alongside the podium. JJ winced sharply as he pressed it to her badly injured knee.

She didn't pay attention to anything anyone did. She lay there, choking back her sobs as she watched the ceiling of the arena. She registered the prick of a needle, and the very painful action of getting her leg into a splint.

But after that, when they carried her from the podium to the waiting gurney, she just allowed herself to zone out. Because she didn't even want to think about what she had just done.

"_She's going to need some major reconstructive surgery if she has blown her ACL. I'd say she'll be on the first flight back to the United States tomorrow morning"_

* * *

Sitting in the exam room, JJ lay her head back against the pillow. A nurse had helped her change out of her leotard and into her team tracksuit. A doctor had come and examined her leg, ordering some X-rays and an MRI. Although she still had the splint on, the nurses had packed it with ice and given her some morphine to reduce the pain, which had greatly helped.

Exhausted and agitated, JJ had turned on the TV and changed it to the Olympic broadcast in time to see the end of the vault final. She definitely wasn't in the mood to smile, but was happy to see that Courtney Tyler of Australia had taken the gold medal with a fantastic Amanar that could rival McKayla's, and a Tsukahara double back pike, meaning Australia now had three Olympic medals in artistic gymnastics. Lexie had taken the silver medal, while Maria Paseka yet again took the bronze, with a much better Amanar than she'd had four years ago.

The door on the other side of the curtain opened, and JJ heard some light footsteps. A hushed voice could be made out.

The curtain was pulled to the side as Will came into the room.

JJ promptly burst into tears.

"Oh cher, don't cry," he said soothingly, crossing the room and carefully sliding up beside her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he took her hand in his, gently rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "It's gonna be ok"

"I potentially just ended my career," JJ sobbed into his shoulder. Will listened, rubbing her back comfortingly, to her distraught ramble about 'career ending injuries', 'no-one recovers from an ACL tear', and how she was 'so stupid to vault when she was sick'. If she wasn't in tears and it wasn't so heartbreaking, Will would've been laughing.

"It's gonna be ok," he repeated. Pulling away slightly, he tipped her chin up, his heart breaking when he saw her red, puffy eyes. "JJ, this is a bad injury, yes. But it's not the be all and end all. If you set your heart to it, you can come back from this. I know you can"

"I don't feel that way right now," JJ mumbled.

"Yeah, I bet Aliya Mustafina didn't feel so confident either when she was sittin' in the hospital. But look at her. She matched you in London for most decorated gymnast at the Olympics...it'll be alright. And I'm here for you"

JJ nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, taking in the comforting feel of his arms around her. Allowing herself to forget that she was in a hospital, she focused on the safety of Will's arms, and finally fell into an exhaustion fuelled sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: I have work. :(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_You came home from your first Olympics with four medals, two of which are gold, and you are the most decorated member of that team. How does that feel?"_

"_It's amazing...surreal even. I went into those Olympics not expecting to medal, despite the fact that the USA usually medals in the team final. I kept saying to myself, 'Just make as many finals as you can and do the best you can possibly do'. So to come out as a team champion, beam champion, floor silver medallist, and bars bronze medallist...it was absolutely amazing, and I'm proud of myself for doing so well, and proud of my coach for training me to the best of my ability"_

"_Which medal would you say you're most proud of?"_

"_Honestly, I'm proud of every single one of them. But if I had to choose one that I am most proud of...it would probably be the bronze on bars"_

"_Really? Not the two gold medals, or the silver?"_

"_I'm proud of those, of course, because they're Olympic medals and they mean the world to me, but after my injury at Worlds in 2010, bars was never really a strong point, because I've had problems with that shoulder ever since. So to medal on bars at the Olympics despite all the troubles I've faced with the apparatus, it's just really special to me. It proves that I am able to come back from injuries with the same kind of fight that I had before"_

* * *

A long and restless flight had taken JJ and Will home to the United States the morning after her accident. JJ had received her full diagnosis before being discharged into the hands of a medical flight team from the US, and it wasn't pretty.

As suspected, she had fully torn her ACL and dislocated the joint upon hitting the floor. Bending her knee in as she fell back had subsequently torn her MCL, PCL, and meniscus. Because her ACL had torn prior to bending her knee, the two bones had ground together as she moved the joint, causing enough stress to injure the other muscles. On top of all that, it was suspected that she had also fractured her kneecap.

They had been taken to Washington DC, which was where JJ had undergone the five hour long reconstructive surgery. She was expected to stay in hospital for just under a week to make sure there was no swelling or infection, and then she would be discharged and free to return home to Pennsylvania.

* * *

It was quiet in the room as Will sat waiting for JJ to wake up. She was still under the effects of anaesthesia, her breathing the only sound in the room.

On her right leg, from just below her groin, all the way down to her ankle, was a large black immobiliser. It looked heavy, and had what Will thought was a million different straps to hold it in place. It had a circular cut out over the front side of her knee so that the incisions could be checked and the stitches removed when necessary.

The incisions were going to leave some awesome scars. She had a four inch cut along the front of her knee, a one and a half inch cut down the inner side of her knee, and various other small incisions and 'puncture' incisions from the laparoscopic parts of the surgery.

It had been confirmed that she hadn't fractured her kneecap; it had just taken a hell of a pounding from the impact of hitting the floor.

Will noticed her eyelids fluttering open, bringing him out of his thoughts. Leaning forwards a little, he waited for her to wake up.

"Will?" she mumbled softly, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were barely open as she turned her head towards him. Will smiled, leaning on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his.

"Hey. How you feelin'?" he asked gently, brushing her hair back from her face.

"My knee hurts," she said, her voice just above a whisper. Will nodded knowingly.

"Doc said it would," he replied simply. Nodding his head towards her legs, he smiled. "Check out your new threads"

JJ lifted her head, finally seeing the huge brace on her leg. "Oh my god," she moaned, dropping her head back down onto the pillow. Will gave her a sympathetic look.

"Two to four months, depending on how fast you heal," he told her without her asking.

"This bites," JJ sighed. Will shrugged, nodding as he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Will spoke again. "Your parents called...they don't know about your accident yet...but they called from the hospital in Pittsburgh"

JJ's eyes darted up to meet his. "Who's in the hospital?...Will, what happened to them?"

Holding up his hands, Will motioned for her to calm down a little. "JJ...your brother's been in a car accident, and he's in a critical condition. He had to be flown to Pittsburgh from the medical center in East Allegheny. He had the accident while drivin' down to visit your parents"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" JJ asked accusingly. "You thought you'd just keep it from me?"

"I didn't find out until you were in surgery," Will replied calmly, his voice assuring her of the truth.

He watched as her beautiful eyes filled with tears, and his heart broke.

"We have to go to Pittsburgh," she said softly, her voice riddled with tears. "I need to see them...I need to see Andrew"

"You have to wait until you're discharged," he said gently. "I know you need to see him...but you'll have to wait. I'll keep findin' out how he is, if that makes you feel a bit better?"

JJ nodded, swallowing thickly as she fought to stem the tears that were leaking from her eyes.

She couldn't lose her brother. Not the brother who had helped her cope with Alex's death, supported her all the way to elite gymnastics, had excitedly been her number one cheerleader all through the London Games, and had been the first to reach her when she had arrived home.

He meant too much for her to lose him now.

* * *

The five days in hospital had been extremely uneventful. Will had been constantly updated by Thomas on Andrew's condition which, much to JJ's despair, wasn't improving very much as yet.

They had watched the remainder of the gymnastics program on the small TV in JJ's room. Larisa Iordache had come flying out of the shadows and stolen away the gold on bars with a terrific routine. Kyla had taken silver, followed by Viktoria Komova.

Much to JJ's pleasure, Lauren Mitchell had reclaimed her floor title from 2012, Amelia had taken silver, and Courtney had gotten a bronze. JJ had to say that she was proud of all three, especially Lauren and Courtney, who were now known as the Dynamic Duo, for how quickly they were changing Australian gymnastics history.

It was a surprise to all gym fans and gymnasts alike that all the gold medallists had been to previous Olympics, bar one; sixteen year old Ekaterina Lobaznilikova had taken a gold medal with the Russian team. Every Olympic Games up until now had had at least one new Olympian take a gold medal.

The plane ride home had been restless. For Will, it was because he was worried about JJ, who hadn't been herself since what they now affectionately called the 'Crash Landing of Rio 216'. For JJ, it was because she couldn't get comfortable with the new leg accessory she was lugging around, and she was worried sick about Andrew.

Arriving in Pittsburgh, JJ was absolutely exhausted, and although she refused to admit it to Will, her leg was killing her.

They barely spoke at all on the drive from the airport to the hospital. Will sat in the front beside the taxi driver, while JJ had to sit across the backseat, as the immobiliser didn't allow her to sit normally.

After what felt like forever, they finally arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Standing in the hallway outside Andrew's room, JJ could feel tears stinging her eyes as she took a deep breath. Shifting her crutches under her arms slightly, she felt Will place his hand on the small of her back.

"It'll be ok," he said softly. That was all the encouragement she needed.

Pushing open the door, Will stepped to the side as JJ entered the room first.

"Jen! What happened?" was the first thing her father said as Will closed the door behind him. JJ didn't reply. Slowly, she approached her brother, tears filling her eyes as she saw that he was on a ventilator. His usually well built body looked thin, his skin pale. His fair complexion was littered with bruises and scrapes.

"He's in a pretty serious condition...the doctors say he's not making as much improvement as they'd like him to," Sandy said gently, her voice thick with tears.

Letting out a choked sob, JJ turned back towards the door. Before her emotions could get the best of her in front of everyone, she left the room. Making her way down the hallway, she found a small alcove off to the side. Setting her crutches down, she lowered herself onto the floor. As she rested her head back against the wall, all her tears came cascading down over her lower lashes.

"Jen...he's going to be alright," her father's voice said gently. Sliding down beside her, he put his arm around his little girl. JJ wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, taking a deep breath.

"He just...I've never seen him like that before"

"I know...but he's Andrew. He'll tough it out and he'll be back on his feet in no time," Thomas said comfortingly.

"The thought that we might lose him...it was too much. After everything he's supported me through...the thought of a world without my brother was just too hard to deal with," JJ admitted. Thomas gave her a gentle squeeze.

"He'll be ok. You'll see"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Thomas spoke again.

"You want to tell me why you're sporting this new 'accessory'?" he asked. "Your mother and I only saw the team and all-around finals. After that, we were here with Andrew, and as much as I hate to admit it, a little preoccupied"

"We got team silver...I won the all-around-"

Thomas smiled. "We saw that. We are _so_ proud of you...that's a difficult title to take"

JJ nodded. Quietly, she spoke again. "The IOC re-awarded Andreea Raducan with her gold medal...she congratulated me, and I was kind of star struck"

"She's been one of your idols for so long"

"Then, I won the beam final again, and Lauren Mitchell took silver. The morning of the vault final, I didn't feel so good, but I went anyway. As I pushed off the table, my hand slipped off the side, and I landed, still twisting into the floor...I dislocated my knee and shredded just about everything that holds my knee together...ACL, PCL, meniscus being the main ones"

Thomas looked shocked. "No halfway job for you"

JJ let out a weak laugh, resting her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Well, Jen, no matter what happens now, we're proud of you. You've matched Shannon Miller for the number of Olympic medals, and we couldn't be more proud of you than we are now"


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Sorry for not dragging out the Andrew drama. I had to move that arc quickly._

_The breakdown feels like it has no reason, but I struggled with that bit, and the reconciliation at the end. But, I'm happy with it, and I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Entering the gym, JJ breathed in deeply, inhaling that familiar smell that was burned into her memory after all those years. To most, it smelt like chalk, sweat, and new leotards. To JJ, it was determination, excellence, and passion.

Seeing Nicholas standing at the edge of the gym, she manoeuvred her crutches down the walkway, avoiding haphazard bags and jackets.

"JJ!" Nicholas said excitedly as he turned, noticing her heading towards him. Moving closer, he gave her a quick hug, happy to see her up and moving about.

"Hey. Long time no see," JJ joked, leaning back against the wall separating the change rooms from the gym floor. Resting her crutches beside her, she sighed.

"Everything ok? Who brought you here?" Nicholas asked, firing questions at her.

"My dad. He had to go to the bakery up the road anyway so I asked him to bring me here. And...I don't know if everything's ok," JJ admitted softly. Nicholas frowned, folding his arms and leaning beside her.

"How do you not know if everything's ok?" he replied, obviously confused. JJ sighed again, lifting her hands and then dropping them in defeat.

"It's just...I think Will and I are going through a rough patch, and I'm not sure if that's something I should've seen coming a while back, or if it's because of what happened in Rio, or if it's because I'm constantly worrying about Andrew," she explained.

"How is Andrew?"

"Better than when I got here. He's improving finally"

"How could your injury have caused you two to have problems?"

"Well, I've been so frustrated and annoyed at myself for ending up like this, that I take most of it out on him. And I know I shouldn't do that, but some days I find myself thinking about all the 'what ifs' and I just get so _angry_, and Will usually takes the brunt of it"

"You can't think of the what ifs, JJ. What's done is done. If you keep dwelling on it, it's just going to fill you with anger and guilt, and you'll end up being one of the most miserable people on the planet. Yes, you have a serious injury. No, it's not career ending-"

"You think?"

Nicholas frowned. "They said it was your ACL and you dislocated it"

JJ smirked. "Not even close"

Nicholas' eyes widened. "JJ, what exactly did you do?"

"You don't want to know, otherwise you're going to lose hope of ever seeing me walk through that door in a leotard again"

"Oh jesus. You did a good job of it, didn't you?"

"I shredded pretty much everything that holds my knee together"

Nicholas winced. "Ouch...that is bad. But still not career ending. You know that you really can do anything you set your mind to?"

"I just...I don't think I have the confidence anymore. I'm pretty sure my ego was bruised when I hit the floor, and my confidence hiked on out of there"

Nicholas laughed. "You'll get it if you really want to"

JJ bit her lip, pondering over whether to tell Nicholas what else was on her mind. Deciding against it, she smiled, nodding as she grabbed her crutches.

"I better go, or my dad will be getting seriously pissed off," she said seriously. Nicholas laughed, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Take care, JJ. And make sure you keep in touch for now, ok?"

"You got it, coach"

* * *

Twelve days had passed since JJ and Will had arrived in Pittsburgh. Much to everyone's relief, Andrew had made enough improvement to be taken off the ventilator, and have his sedation taken down.

JJ had taken the seat by Andrew's bedside. Her parents were at home after spending a week in the hospital, and Will was back at the hotel after dropping her off that morning.

Now that Andrew was off sedation, he was drifting in and out of sleep, but hadn't fully woken up. He had had moments of consciousness, with mumbled responses to voices around him.

Sitting by his bed, flicking through a magazine, JJ noticed Andrew moving his hand up to his eyes. Her heart leapt as she watched his eyes flutter open, a wide smile breaking onto her face.

"Who's that?" he mumbled absently.

"It's me. JJ," JJ replied softly, leaning forward and taking his hand, giving it gentle squeeze. Inside, she was singing. Plastered across her face was a huge smile.

"What 'appened to you?" he murmured, scrubbing his face with his hand. Man, he felt woozy. He was already fighting to stay awake.

"I crashed my Amanar in the vault finals," she said softly. Andrew winced, squeezing her hand.

"'s ok. You did well in team an' all-round finals. An' beam finals. We're proud o' you," he said firmly, half his words slurring together. JJ cocked an eyebrow.

"What are they drugging you with? You sound like Will," she teased. Andrew chuckled, his eyes drifting closed as he lay still once more.

"You'll be ok, Jay...you'll be ok," he whispered as his battered body sent him to sleep once more. JJ watched his bruised face, squeezing his hand.

"I know," she replied softly, her voice filling the silent room. Seeing Andrew awake had taken away most of her worry about him.

But there was still something nagging her.

* * *

Sitting beside Will in the lounge room she grew up in, JJ just watched as family and friends milled around, talking to each other, talking to her, talking to anyone.

Andrew had been allowed to be discharged for the day, as he was now in a stable, somewhat healthy condition. He was sitting in the armchair in the corner, chatting with some friends of his and JJ's from school.

Her parents had organised a gathering of sorts in a minor celebration of the fact that both JJ and Andrew were home for an extended stay. JJ appreciated the gesture, but was not in the mood to talk to so many people.

"Excuse me! Excuse me," Thomas called out over the chatter.

"Here we go," JJ muttered. Will turned to her.

"What is goin' on with you, JayJay?" he asked accusingly. JJ stared at him.

"Nothing," she replied simply, brushing him off. Will shook his head, bewildered at his wife's recent behaviour, turning back towards his father-in-law.

"Look, I just wanted to say that Sandy and I are so glad that both Andrew and JJ are home and safe, and most importantly, still in one piece. It's kind of scary to think that Andrew was in a bad car accident, and two days later, JJ sustained a serious injury at the Olympic Games. But they're both here, both healthy, and we're just really happy to have them home. Also, JJ, honey, we are so proud of you. All-around gold at your second Olympics is a huge achievement. We know this hasn't been an easy time for you, with your injury, and then finding out about Andrew, but know that everyone here supports you. And everyone here has also got your back, Andrew. We'll have you back on your feet in no time"

Taking a breath, Thomas continued on with what was in his heart. "We're just so happy to have everyone back under the one roof. I'm sure all of you here know that gymnastics has been a part of our lives for a very long time. When we weren't taking JJ to training, we were taking Andrew to soccer. Someone always travelled with JJ to competitions, and in 2010, we all started travelling overseas for the World Championships, and various competitions that she was selected to go to. It most definitely hasn't been an easy journey, but it's been an enjoyable ride. JJ, Andrew, we're all here with you"

JJ could feel the tears burning her eyes. She couldn't pinpoint why she was crying. But it was most definitely not from being moved by her dad's 'speech'. Here were her parents cheering her on, when she had convinced herself that it was over, that she would never step inside a gym again.

The tears were falling. The tears were falling and she had to get out of there before she lost it in front of everyone.

* * *

Will practically flew up off the couch, hastily following his wife through the kitchen and down the hallway. He watched as she ducked into a guest bedroom, ignoring the confused din behind him.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Will caught JJ before she threw herself onto the bed.

"Hey, hey, cher...what's the matter?" he asked gently, his drawl filling her with warmth. Wrapping JJ in his arms, he held her, bewildered, as she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

"I can't...couldn't...I won't...it's too hard...too much," she cried, only half her words making it through the barricade of hiccups and tears.

"Ssh...it's alright. Just calm down," Will whispered soothingly, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder. Her tears were soaking his shirt rapidly, and Will only had a very vague idea of what was going on.

He knew she'd been on edge since her accident. He knew that something about her accident was bothering her, but she had buried it deep inside. He also knew that Andrew's scare with the car accident could not have helped whatever mental and emotional battle she was quite clearly fighting.

"It's ok, cher. It's ok...," he murmured, running his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

After what felt like hours, JJ finally calmed down. Hiccupping, her eyes red and swollen, and her nose running, she pulled out of Will's arms, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't apologise JJ. That was...JJ, what's goin' on with you? Somethin's botherin' you so badly, I can see it in your eyes. And if I hadn't noticed before, well I sure do now," Will replied, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

JJ looked up at her husband, his blue eyes boring into hers. She couldn't lie to him. And she had to tell someone about the things that were wreaking havoc on her mind.

Climbing up onto the bed, she got herself in a position that was comfortable for the leg brace. Will sidled up beside her, wrapping an arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. It was the closest they'd been since her accident. Not that the leg brace facilitated any kind of intimate physical contact.

He simply listened as she started talking. She told him that ever since the night of her accident, she had hated herself for stupidly choosing to go through with the vaults. She had pondered every what if scenario there was, only to make her see the mistakes she'd made, and how that revelation had caused her so much self anger. She explained how she had been so mad at herself that she was actually jealous of Courtney for winning the vault gold. Subsequently, she felt awful for feeling that way, knowing that Courtney deserved it and that Australia deserved it.

Then because of her anger and guilt, she had taken out her frustration on Will, being snappy and bitchy towards him on the occasions that she actually spoke to him. She'd felt so bad about doing so that she'd felt sick, and had cried herself to sleep on a number of occasions after she was sure he was sleeping.

Andrew's situation had scared her, making her think she was going to lose another sibling, and the thought of that made her too unsettled. Andrew had always been her number one supporter, and she couldn't lose him, she couldn't go on in life without knowing Andrew would back her up.

All of it had combined forces to make her a huge, uncontrollable, and unpredictable emotional wreck. Her dad's speech had only insinuated that she could get past it all, that everything would be ok, when in fact, all JJ wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide from her feelings. And that had been what triggered her tears.

When she stopped talking, nearly half an hour later, Will was dumbfounded. He knew something was on her mind, but he hadn't been aware that one person could handle all that at once.

"JayJay...why didn't you say somethin' to me? You know I woulda listened anytime," he said softly, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I wanted to...but I was so scared you hated me for how I was treating you. I didn't want you to think I was only nice to you when I wanted something," JJ admitted. "I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you. It's not your fault that I'm in this mess, and you didn't deserve that"

"JJ, you don't-"

"Don't make excuses for me, Will. You don't deserve that. I don't deserve you if I treat you like shit"

"JJ, you know you don't have to hate yourself for your accident. That's all it is. An accident"

"Except if I hadn't vaulted sick, and I'd actually aimed for the table, I might be walking normally right now"

"JJ, what's done is done. I'm sure Nick has told you that a thousand times. You can't change the past, so you just have to follow the path that the past has set up for you"

Sighing in defeat, JJ rested her head on his shoulder again, wiping away more tears. "I know"

"So just take it as it comes. And you know Andrew's gonna be fine, so there's one thing you can tick off your list," Will joked. JJ let out a watery laugh.

Wrapping his arms around her, Will kissed her temple. "It's gonna work out just fine. Don't get upset over things you have no control over. It's a waste o' time and energy. I'm here for you, ok?"

JJ nodded, relishing the familiar safety his arms provided.

Then that one last thing popped into her, that tiny detail that she had exempted from mentioning to Nicholas.

Sitting up, she turned so she was looking straight at Will. "There's one more thing"

"What's that, cher?"

Taking a deep breath, she kept watching his brilliant blues.

"I think I could be pregnant"


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Off to work!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_I think I could be pregnant"_

* * *

Will stared at JJ, swallowing thickly. He took a deep breath as his brain tried to wrap around what she had just said.

They had never actually discussed having kids. Maybe a dropped sentence having a girl that looked just like her beautiful mother someday, but Will couldn't remember a time when they'd sat down and properly discussed starting a family.

They were both still young. Will was almost 24, and JJ had just turned 22. Most would say that was too young to start a family.

"Will," JJ said softly, almost pleadingly, making him realise he hadn't responded to her at all.

"JJ...I...how do you...what makes you think you could be...?" he stammered, unable to find the right words.

JJ took his hands in hers, giving them a comforting squeeze. "I'm late...by nearly six weeks. I haven't been feeling so great either. I know that could just be stress and worry, but in case it's not...I wanted to make sure you knew"

"What do we do?" Will asked, his panic evident in his voice. He'd never considered himself a father.

In a quick changing of roles, JJ cupped his cheek in her hand, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

"It'll be ok. We'll take a test, and we'll go from there. One thing at a time," she said softly. A small smile crossed Will's face.

"I love you," he replied, a promise he hadn't said since the night before the vault final. JJ smiled, kissing him again.

"I love you too"

* * *

Looking at the different brands of pregnancy tests on the pharmacy shelf, JJ suddenly found herself as overwhelmed as Will had been. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed thickly, remembering her conversation with her mother the night before.

"_Feel better now that you've spoken to Will and sorted everything out?" Sandy asked as she dried off the plate she was holding. JJ sat on the counter stool, her injured leg propped up on the next stool._

"_Definitely. I had everything all cooped up inside, and it was making me feel worse every day," JJ replied._

"_You know, hon, I know you said that you'd convinced yourself you couldn't do gymnastics again, and that what your father said about supporting you upset you, but I truly think you can. You just have to keep an open mind. Take it slow and easy, and I think you're capable of getting back to that level"_

"_I know. I guess just being in the condition I was in the hospital, I was still kind of in shock from what had happened, and got it into my head that that was the end, that was it"_

_Sandy slid the plate back into the cupboard, closing the door and setting the tea towel down on the counter. "But there's still something on your mind"_

_JJ looked up at her mother. "How do you know?"_

"_It's a mother's instinct. I can tell when something's bothering you"_

_Sighing, JJ ran a hand through her hair. It was now or never. Might as well just spit it out._

"_I, uh...I think I could be pregnant...and I'm not entirely sure what to make of that," she admitted slowly. Sandy's eyebrows rose. _

"_I didn't see that one coming," she replied truthfully. "Have you taken a test yet?"_

_JJ shook her head. "I'm not sure if I want to know yet"_

"_The sooner you find out, the sooner you can start to come to terms with it if you are pregnant. And Jen, whatever result you get, I'm here for you. I've been through it three times. You come to me if you need anything, ok?"_

"_What do I tell Dad?"_

"_Don't worry about your dad yet. Just find out for sure, then you can figure out what to say to him"_

"_He'll say we're too young"_

"_Most likely. At least you're over twenty and married, not sixteen and on and off with your boyfriend"_

_JJ laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed her crutches and slid off the stool to go find Will._

Will placed his hand on the small of her back, a comforting gesture as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

Reaching out, JJ grabbed one of the boxes. "This one will do"

Will nodded, taking it from her hand so that she could use her crutches easily. They walked in silence to the front counter, both considering what the results of that test would mean for their future.

"Just that today?" the clerk asked. Will nodded, pulling out his wallet. As the clerk scanned it in, she noticed for the first time who exactly was standing in front of her.

"You're Jennifer Jareau and Will LaMontagne, right?" she asked. JJ grinned as she nodded. Will chuckled, handing over a fifty dollar bill.

"I find it amazing that you met at the Olympic Games, and you both won gold, and...It's just really sweet. And you were amazing in that all-around final," the clerk said warmly, turning back to them. For the first time, JJ noticed her name badge. _Sarina_.

Smiling, JJ felt her spirits lift. "Thank you"

Handing them the bag containing the test, Sarina gave them a warm smile. "I hope you're back on your feet soon. And...good luck"

Thanking her, they took the bag and left the store. Reaching the truck that belonged to JJ's father, Will put the bag in the front seat, while JJ slid her crutches into the backseat.

Standing in the space between two vehicles, Will put his hands on JJ's waist, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"I love you"

"Mm, I love you too. Kiss me again," JJ replied with a smile. Chuckling, Will pressed another kiss to her lips before making her spin around.

"Ready?" he teased, referring to having to lift her into the car. JJ groaned, expressing her hatred of the immobiliser.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. Easily lifting her up, he lifted her onto the seat. Once she was comfortable, he moved to the driver's side to take them home.

* * *

JJ's grip on Will's hand was like an iron fist. If that timer didn't go off soon, his fingers were going to turn black and fall off.

He, on the other hand, was almost hyperventilating. If that timer didn't go off soon, he would pass out.

_Ding!_

JJ looked at him, her eyes begging him to come with her.

Silently, they got up off the end of the bed. JJ grabbed her crutches, and together, they crossed the hallway into the bathroom.

"Can you...?" JJ asked, her question trailing off.

Moving over to the counter, Will took a deep breath before looking down.

Negative.

Letting out the breath he'd held, he turned to JJ, smiling widely. "You're not pregnant"

JJ exhaled, letting out a laugh as Will hugged her tightly. "I'm kind of glad...I don't think we're ready to be parents"

"No-one is ever ready to be parents. But I know what you mean. You're probably just stressed out, JayJay. You need to relax"

JJ tipped her head, smiling up at him. "With you around, relaxing isn't hard"


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: This is just fluff. The end is a bit rambly._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Spying JJ lying on a sun lounge in the backyard reading a book, Will stepped out into the midday sunshine. Putting his hands in the pockets, he strolled over to where she was, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, you're back!" JJ said excitedly, putting the book down and tipping her head up to look at Will, who was standing behind her. Leaning down, Will kissed her, tucking her hair behind her ear as he pulled away.

Moving around, he sat down on the edge of the lounge after shifting JJ's left leg out of the way, one hand coming to rest just below her knee.

"You totally just got Spiderman kissed, Jen," Andrew teased as he came out of the back door, carrying some sheets to hang on the washing line. He had been discharged for good two days earlier, on the grounds that he didn't over exert himself, and that he came in for a check up every two weeks until the bruising and swelling had gone down completely.

"Whatcha readin'?" Will asked lightly. JJ held up the book to show him the cover. Will recognised the face of Andreea Raducan.

"_Reversul Medaliei_," she said smoothly. "Otherwise known as _The Other Side of the Medal_"

"Andreea Raducan's book finally came out in English?" Will laughed. JJ smiled, nodding as she slid her bookmark in and set the book aside. Leaning back against the sun lounge, she closed her eyes beneath her sunglasses.

"You're gonna get a real bad immobiliser tan if you sit out here too long," Will's voice said teasingly. JJ was about to snap back with a sarcastic comment when she realised he was right, and burst out laughing.

"That'd look attractive in a leotard," she giggled.

"_You_ look attractive in a leotard," Will said seductively.

"Now, now, you two. Keep it PG," Andrew called as he sidled back towards the house. JJ grinned, ignoring her brother as she pulled Will in for a deep, yet chaste kiss.

* * *

Thomas sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper, but he wasn't reading it. Instead, he was watching his daughter and son-in-law through the window.

"She really did grow up fast after she met Will," he sighed.

Sandy smiled softly as she came to sit at the end of the table nearest her husband, setting down her book, and two sandwiches on a plate for their lunch. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No...she's always been level headed about these sorts of things, but...I don't know, I guess I still wish sometimes that she was that little girl re-watching the old VCR tapes of the Magnificent Seven and Andreea Raducan," Thomas admitted, placing the paper flat on the table.

Sandy put her hand over her husband's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "They grow up fast. But they always come running back for something or other. Remember me telling you just after London that she'll always need us? Look at her now. She had a serious injury, had surgery in DC, and the first place she went after that was home. She came home because she felt she couldn't go through this part of the recovery process without family support"

"She told you that?"

Sandy nodded, recalling the conversation she and JJ had had the night JJ and Will first arrived in Pittsburgh.

"She's just so grown up now and independent...I feel like I've been cast to the side," Thomas half laughed. Sandy smiled.

"She loves you, Tom. You're her dad, and no matter what, nothing changes that"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as Will squeezed in beside JJ and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know Jay thought she was pregnant?" Sandy said quietly. Thomas whipped around to look at her, his shock written all over his face.

"When?"

"Just the other day. Turns out she wasn't, she was just stressed out...but I think you should know that"

Thomas dropped his head down to the table, making Sandy laugh.

"I know she's an adult...but don't you think-"

"She's too young? That's what she thought you'd say. Even said it herself if I remember correctly. Maybe they are too young, but ultimately, it's up to them, isn't it?"

Thomas shrugged, nodding as he picked up the paper and buried his face in it.

* * *

Frowning as she stood in the bathroom with her tank top held up, JJ poked at her stomach, biting her lip in frustration.

"JayJay, what are you doin'?" Will drawled, poking his head around the doorframe.

"This is great. Not only do I not have any boobs, I now have no abs either," she pouted. Will had to suppress laughter, Stepping into the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the back of her neck lightly. When she gently nudged him to tell him it was getting too much, he pulled away.

"How's the leg?"

"Itchy. Sweaty. Probably smells. Probably needs a serious shave. Or a weed wacker. And my crutches are giving me a rash," JJ replied seriously. Will laughed, shaking his head at his wife. He loved her sense of humour.

"You're a crack up, you know that?"

"I try my hardest...," JJ trailed off, kissing him square on the lips as she turned around.

"You're irresistible," Will moaned, running his fingers through her ponytail. JJ abruptly broke away, suddenly looking like there was something she wanted to say.

"I've been thinking...and I think I might want to go back to training"

"With that?" Will asked, gesturing to her leg.

"I can train bars with this...but...I really don't want to just give up"

Will sighed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "You're right. Don't give up"


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Goodnight!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"The doctor said I can start using the crutches less and try walking around in the leg brace," JJ told Will as they drove home from the doctor's office.

"Yeah? What did he say about trainin'?"

"That I can't put any loading pressure on my knee, which means I can't jump onto it. He said if I want to train, it can only be conditioning and strength training, and only on the uneven bars, dismounting into a pit," JJ explained, absently playing with one of the straps on her brace.

"That means you need to go see Nick"

"Touché"

* * *

Lying in bed the night before she was due to go to her first training session, JJ found herself recalling a massive pep talk that Nicholas had given the United States gym team the night of the team final back in London. It seemed so long ago, but the speech was still fresh in her mind.

"_Whether or not you win this thing, there's only one rule you're going to need to know about. There are no second chances. There's only this moment, and the next one. So if you see an opening, tear into it! You get a shot at victory, make damn sure you take it! Seize that moment! That moment is a crossroads, where everything you want will collide with everything standing in your way. You got momentum at your back. Fear and doubt are thundering like a freight train straight at you. And all you got...the only difference between making history and being history...the only thing...the _only_ thing...you can count on at any given moment...is you! It's you versus them. You versus no. You versus can't. You versus next year. Last year. Statistics. Excuses. You versus history. You versus the odds. You versus second place. The clock is ticking. Let's see what you've got"_

It still applied now. Any reservations JJ had about going back to training...well, they had to be pushed aside and she had to pour her heart back into the sport she had loved for as long as she could remember.

Checking that Will was still asleep, JJ slid out of bed and made her over to the dresser across the room. She'd mostly given up using the crutches, only using them if her knee was starting to hurt, but so far, walking around had felt pretty good.

Gathering up the three display boxes, JJ slipped out of the bedroom, taking one fleeting glance back over her shoulder. Her bedroom looked exactly the same as when she'd moved out three years ago to live with Will, in a house closer to the gym. The faded and tattered Magnificent Seven posters were still tacked to the wall, along with posters of Shannon Miller, Carly Patterson, Nastia Liukin, Shawn Johnson, Sam Peszek, Mohini Bhardwaj, Kim Zmeskal, and Dominique Moceanu.

Smiling to herself, she recalled her favourite routines from the Atlanta Olympics as she made her way down the stairs.

Dominique Moceanu's adorable floor routine.

Shannon Miller's solid as a rock beam routine.

And of course, Kerri Strug's famous vault.

Entering the lounge, she fell back onto the couch, propping her leg up on the cushions.

Sitting two of the boxes down on the coffee table, she opened up the one the contained the gold medal from the all-around. Lifting it free of the case, she cradled it in her hands. The Rio medals were slightly bigger than the London medals, being 8 centimetres across instead of 7, but were about the same weight. The gleaming gold disc hung from a brightly coloured blue, green, and yellow strap that proudly displayed the words 'RIO 2016'.

She was so proud of that gold medal. She was the first woman over twenty to win the gold medal in the individual all-around at the Olympic Games. She'd overcome so much to put herself in contention for it; she'd worked tirelessly on her vault, getting the Amanar down-pat. She had put hours into her floor and beam routines, and had worked so hard on bars that her shoulders always ached after a day in the gym. She had overcome plantar fasciitis, fatigue, and had nearly torn her Achilles training her floor. But all of the blood, sweat, pain, and tears had paid off in the end.

"Jen?" her father's tired voice asked, cutting through the darkness.

Looking back over her shoulder, JJ watched as he came towards her and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

JJ shrugged, running her finger over the top of the medal. "Couldn't sleep"

Picking up the other gold medal, Thomas looked at for a few moments, feeling the pride for his daughter fill his heart. Looking up, he smiled at her.

"How do you feel about going back to training?"

"Excited," JJ replied with a grin. "I guess I'm mostly excited because I can only train bars for now...and because that's never been a strong event for me, this gives me the chance to really catch up with other bar workers"

Thomas smiled, agreeing with his daughter. "Then come on. Best you get some sleep"

Scooping up the medals, JJ held them in her hands as she and her father made to head upstairs.

At the foot of the stairs, Thomas easily scooped JJ up, knowing it was almost impossible for her to make it up there on her own. Setting her down on her feet, he kissed her forehead, before slipping back into the master bedroom.

After putting the medals away, JJ slid back under the covers.

"JJ?" Will mumbled, his sleepy voice barely above a whisper.

"Go back to sleep," JJ whispered back, laying her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. It didn't take long before both of them were deep in dreams again.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Nicholas asked as JJ sat on the gym floor, working her way through press handstands, push ups, sit ups, and other conditioning work outs.

"Like I'm starting all over again. There are 12 year olds over there doing better than I am," JJ sighed, flopping backwards onto the floor. Nicholas laughed.

"Yeah, but you've had a month off from a serious injury, which, might I point out, you still have a long recovery from"

JJ shrugged, brushing some chalk off her shirt. "I cried like a baby that night"

"You _blew_ a knee, JJ. It's not like you were going to get up and walk it off"

JJ tipped her head up to to look at her coach. "Think I can do some bars now?"

Nicholas nodded. "Only some swings and pirouettes though. We have another three months until you're out of that brace, we'll take it slow. We won't be able to train a full routine until you can bend your leg, because I have an idea for a release move that I think you're capable of doing"

JJ looked at him inquisitively as she pulled her grips on. "What?"

"A Gaylord/Mo release"

JJ raised her eyebrows. "That's a full somersault over the highbar"

"Which I know you have the power to do. You have a great swing, JJ, and you have the power to get over, you just never had the confidence after your shoulder injury, and that was why we always kept it simple for you. But now, I think we can get you past that, build up your strength and confidence, and we'll have you throwing somersaults over the bar in no time"

"If you say so," JJ sighed as Nicholas lifted her onto the platform near the high bar set up. The bar was set up over a huge pit of foam, meaning if JJ fell, as long as she didn't hit it feet first, she would be fine.

Will sat on the top level of the gym, on the observation deck. JJ had asked him to watch her first training session, and he had gladly agreed. He watched as she shimmied her hands along the bar until she was hanging in the middle of it.

With ease, she lifted herself into a handstand, doing a full pirouette and holding her posture. Then she swung down into a giant, stopping herself above the bar.

He knew training was very different to competing. But watching JJ, he realised he'd only ever seen the glamour side of the sport. The combined total of four minutes of gymnastics, performed in a beautiful leotard. The amazing uneven bars routines had all started out exactly where JJ was now.

He had to come to training more often.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: You'll never believe this. Remember a couple of chapters ago, JJ was reading Andreea Raducan's book, because it had 'finally' been released in English in story world? Well an announcement went over Twitter this morning. The book is being released in English tomorrow! And I'm lining up to order off her website after it's been released in English, because she signs it for you before it gets sent off! So excited!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM!_

* * *

Training had amped up at a steady rate over the following four weeks. JJ was getting more excited as time progressed, both about learning new skills on the uneven bars, and about the fact that she only had seven weeks to go until she could get out of the leg brace for good. At that point in time, she could only take it off to shower, and even then she had to keep her knee as straight as possible.

Cooler weather was closing in on Pennsylvania. Will and Andrew had already caught the cold epidemic, and as a result, JJ kept them at arm's length.

Bundled up inside after a morning training session, JJ was sprawled across the couch, reading more of _'The Other Side of the Medal'. _Her knee had been giving her trouble for the past couple of days, in the form of a throbbing ache that came and went, but on that particular day, it was pretty bad.

"You ok? You look a lil' flushed," Will said gently as he approached, Reaching down, he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. JJ frowned, swatting his hand away.

"I'm fine," she replied, flipping a page. Will shrugged, gently moving her leg so he could sit down. He froze when she winced sharply.

"JJ?" he asked slowly. "Your leg's not s'posed to be hurtin' this far into the recovery"

JJ slammed the book shut, huffing as she pulled herself off the couch. "The doctor said it would probably swell again as it healed. It's _nothing_, I am _fine_!" she snapped, storming out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Jeez. Is it her time of the month or something?" Andrew asked from across the room, his bewildered face making Will laugh.

"I think she's got our cold. She seems to have a fever, and she's pretty darn cranky," Will replied. Andrew laughed.

"Cranky? Try descendant of Satan," he poked. Will burst out laughing, grabbing the TV remote as he and Andrew settled in to find something to watch on the TV.

They were only ten minutes into a TV show when Sandy and Thomas came to say they were going out for the afternoon. Nodding absently, the two men never pulled their eyes from the TV.

* * *

"Where's your Olympic gold?" Andrew asked conversationally as he and Will prepared a simple lunch for the three of them.

"In the safe at our house with JJ's London medals"

"How do you know which one's yours and which ones are JJ's?"

Will grinned. "One of JJ's gold medals has a ding on the edge, and the other has a tiny scratch from dingin' the other. You can't notice unless you look really close, but it's how we tell 'em apart"

Andrew laughed as he set the knife he'd been holding on the edge of the sink. "Trust Jen to dent an Olympic gold medal"

"It was when everyone was leavin' London. All the girls flew home with their medals around their necks. As she was walkin' through Heathrow, they were bouncin' around slightly, and the two gold medals hit each other a little too forcefully"

"She's a dork," Andrew laughed.

"She's a very loveable, beautiful dork," Will countered.

"I have to agree with you on that. You know, she's pretty much the spitting image of what our mom looked like at her age?"

"I can believe that. She looks a lot like your mom"

"She does, she really does"

"I'm gonna go see if Cranky Pants wants somethin' to eat," Will said suddenly. Andrew laughed as he cleared the bench, watching as his brother-in-law ascended the stairs towards JJ's bedroom.

Pushing open the bedroom door, Will smiled as he saw JJ had fallen asleep on the bed while reading. The book was still propped open in her hand.

Crossing the room, Will carefully extracted the book from her hand, sliding the bookmark in and setting it down on the bedside table. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, finding that she was even warmer than before.

"JJ," he said softly, shaking her shoulder gently to rouse her.

"Mm?" JJ moaned, keeping her eyes closed.

"You're really warm, cher. You need to get your jacket off," Will told her softly. Helping JJ up, he helped her get her arms free of the jacket. Once she had it off, she resettled on the pillows, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Looking at his watch, Will frowned. "It's nearly 5"

"Mom and Dad said they'd be back by 8 at the latest"

"No, JayJay never sleeps through the day," Will pointed out. Andrew copied Will's frown, biting his lip in thought. The only time he could remember JJ sleeping through the day was when she came home from London.

"She must be sick," he concluded.

"I might go wake her up. She needs to eat somethin'"

Andrew nodded, turning his attention to the TV as Will left the room.

* * *

JJ was still sleeping hard when Will re-entered the room. Moving around to the side of the bed she was sleeping on, he reached down and gently shook her shoulder.

"JJ," he said softly. Her cheeks were flushed with heat, but she was surprisingly pale otherwise.

"JJ," he said again, a little louder. When she didn't stir, he shook her shoulder a little more forcefully, but not enough to be rough or hurt her. "JJ," he called again, his voice rising.

Carefully, he moved her so she was lying on her back. It was then that he noticed something strange. All up the left side of her neck, which had previously been obscured by her position, was a bright red rash.

"JJ, come on cher...you gotta wake up," Will said, his voice filled with desperation as he shook her shoulders to try and rouse her. When her eyes remained closed, he began to panic.

Darting towards the door, he went out to the top of the staircase. "ANDREW!"

It wasn't long before Andrew came racing up the stairs. "What?!"

"I can't wake her...she's burnin' up," Will told him, rushing back to where JJ was unaware of the panic around her.

Moving swiftly to the bathroom, Andrew grabbed the thermometer. Without hesitation, he carefully stuck it under JJ's tongue, before whipping out his phone and dialling 911.

"Yeah, I need an ambulance! My sister's running a high fever and we can't wake her up...," his voice trailed off as he moved out to the landing.

Will cupped JJ's cheek in his hand, pleading for her to wake up. Noticing that the red had stopped moving, he removed the thermometer from her mouth. As he read the reading, his jaw dropped.

"Andrew, her fever's 108!"

"Her fever's 108...she's all flushed and warm...yeah, short breaths...and there's a rash on her neck"

"_Sir, has your sister had any major surgery recently?"_

Andrew paled as he turned back towards Will.

"She had a huge knee reconstruction about eight weeks ago"

"_Has she recently complained of pain?"_

"Her knee was sore this morning, as far as I know"

"_Sir, an ambulance has been dispatched to your current location. You need to stay with her, make sure she can breathe properly, and monitor her heartbeat if possible"_

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"_There's nothing you can do without medical professionals, because I think your sister is in septic shock"_


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: A shorty, and completely in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

* * *

**"_Now, most people know who Jennifer Jareau is. If you don't, she is simply one of the best gymnasts, alongside Shannon Miller, that America has ever had. She came home from the London Olympics with the team and balance beam titles, a silver on floor and a bronze on the uneven bars. At the recent Olympics, she won the all-around and balance beam titles, and a silver in the team, before incurring a serious knee injury in the vault final..."_**

**"_...yesterday evening, American gymnast, Jennifer Jareau, was rushed to a Pittsburgh hospital with a high fever and signs of a severe infection..."_**

**"_...exhibiting symptom dangerous infection, she was diagnosed with sepsis; a potentially fatal infection of the bloodstream, otherwise known as septic shock..."_**

**"_...her family are yet to give a statement on her current condition, but knowing the statistics of septic shock, we can only pray that JJ will make a full recovery..."_**

* * *

"_The IOC has officially released the final vote for the 2012 Summer Olympics. It was a close contest between two of the world's most famous cities; Paris, and London"_

_JJ sat in front of the TV, watching with rapt attention. Her father was sitting behind her, also watching closely._

_An envelope was passed to IOC president Jacques Rogge. JJ subconsciously leaned closer to the TV as he flipped open the envelope and pulled out the final bid._

"_The winner is London! Ladies and gentleman, we look forward to the 2012 London Olympic Games!"_

_Smiling widely, JJ leapt up, turning around to face her father. "I'm gonna go to London, Dad. I promise. I will"_

_Thomas laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I know you can do it, Jaybird"_

_Her mother's scream rang out from upstairs. Leaping up, Thomas subconsciously pushed JJ aside, sprinting from the room and up to his distressed wife. JJ ran after him, reaching the landing of the stairs before she froze._

_Just ahead of her, in her sister's room, was her sister._

_Hanging._

_Dead._

"_No! ALEX!" she began to scream, flailing wildly as Andrew appeared. Picking his sister up, he hurriedly carried her down the stairs._

"_NO! NO! ALEX, ALEX! PLEASE!" JJ screamed, desperately trying to fight her brother away. Andrew ignored his sister's attempts to make him let go, carrying her out the front door as tears poured thick and fast down her face._

"_LET ME GO!" JJ cried, thumping Andrew's shoulder as hard as she could._

_She was only eleven, but she knew enough about suicide to know that that was what Alex had done._

_Andrew let her down on the grass, sinking to his knees as he tried to stem the tears of shock and grief._

_Tears running freely down her cheeks, JJ whirled around, emptying the contents of her stomach over her mother's roses. She felt Andrew pull her long blonde hair back as she retched._

_No longer able to yell, she collapsed in hysterical tears in her brother's arms as their neighbours began to approach the house._

* * *

_Her first day back in the gym since Alex died had not gone great so far. No-one had spoken to her, fearing that she was emotionally unstable. Not even Sienna had uttered a word to her._

_Running through her beam routine, JJ found herself weighed down by the tears she was constantly choking back. After falling off it a couple of times, she gave up, instead sitting on the mat beneath it and staring at the floor as she pulled her knees up to her chest._

"_JJ?" Nicholas asked quietly, approaching the petite blonde. Sitting down beside her, he put his arm around her, sensing that tears were not far away._

"_I don't think I want to do this anymore," JJ replied softly, her voice wavering._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Alex was my biggest supporter, and now she's gone. I can't do it without her"_

_The tears slipped free, rolling thick and fast down JJ's cheeks._

"_Alex always talked about you going to the Olympics in 2012. You can still do that-"_

_JJ shook her head in protest._

"_Yes you can, JJ. You do it _for _Alex. She wanted it for you so badly, and you wanted it so badly. Now, you do it for her. You can get there if you have the determination to do so"_

"_I just wanna go home," JJ sobbed, wiping away her tears with a dusty chalk covered hand._

"_Alright, sweetheart, let's go call your dad"_

* * *

"_JJ, is it true you had a sister?"_

"_Yes...she committed suicide on the same day that the host city for the London Games was announced"_

"_So London had a very special meaning for you?"_

"_Definitely. I competed in London for her, because it was one of the things that she was so passionate about; to see me make an Olympic team"_

"_She'd be very proud of you"_

"_She would. Those four medals aren't just mine; they're hers as well. She was the best sister I could ever have asked for, and I wish that I'd been able to share all four wins with her"_

* * *

_She couldn't breathe. Something was suffocating her from the inside. Her body hurt, all over; worse than after a long day in the gym. She so badly wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't._

_She so badly wanted to wake up, escape the dreams that were wreaking havoc on her soul, and get back to reality._


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: I hope you enjoy! I've been researching sepsis, but forgive me if it doesn't seem realistic. It's a very complex and difficult condition._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

She could taste the blood in her mouth as she coughed her way back into consciousness. It wasn't a lot, but it was definitely there.

"Jay...alright...doctor's coming...hang in there," Andrew's voice rang out, coming in broken phrases as she drifted in and out of focus.

Her lungs were burning. Her knee ached terribly. She had no idea where Will was, and she was scared.

A kind face swam above her, his words not making it to her ears. She fought to keep her eyes open as he slipped a mask over her mouth and nose. Her throat filled with sweet oxygen, soothing the raw tissue and ceasing the coughing fit.

She was awfully tired. Her eyes drooped as the doctor checked her monitors and her IV's. She was barely awake by the time he left the room again.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the tears slipped out. Fear, pain, anxiety...she had no idea how long she'd been in hospital, _why_ she was in hospital, or what was going on.

"Jay, don't cry. You're going to be just fine," Andrew said gently, taking his sister's hand in his. "I know you're scared. I was too. But the doctor's been saying that you've made great improvement"

JJ lifted the mask just enough to speak. "What happened?" she asked in a rough whisper.

"Three days ago, you had a serious infection developing in your knee. When you fell asleep that afternoon while reading, you went into septic shock. We called an ambulance and they brought you here. Your blood was crawling with toxins and bacteria. You almost _died_, Jay. Your oxygen levels have been really low, which is why you haven't woken up until now. The infection has downgraded to a common level infection, but you still need to run a few more courses of the strong antibiotics. They have you on strong medicine to kill the bacteria in your blood, but the bacteria had already reached your kidneys. You're in temporary renal failure. It's definitely not permanent; the doctor caught it early enough, but you'll need to be on dialysis two to three times a week until your kidneys are functioning properly again. All in all though Jay, you're pretty damn lucky as far as septic shock goes," Andrew explained softly and slowly. JJ nodded, taking a deep breath as her father entered the room.

"Jaybird! You're awake!" Thomas said in surprise as he reached the bed. JJ managed a small smile, before a green tinge began to creep up her cheeks.

"I don't feel so...I think I'm gonna be sick," she choked out from beneath the mask. Thomas flew to the other side of the bed, helping her to sit up as she pulled the mask down. Andrew thrust an emesis basin beneath her mouth just in time.

Thomas rubbed her back as Andrew grimaced. JJ retched until there was nothing left to bring up. Managing a few mouthfuls of water to rinse out the vile taste, she wiped her mouth before collapsing back against the pillows as she pulled the mask up. Within minutes, she was asleep again.

* * *

Regaining strength, JJ had been taken off the oxygen mask and put on nasal cannula instead. The infection was diminishing, as were the bacteria in her bloodstream. Even so, the kidney failure was leaving her wiped out every day.

The doctor had been forced to insert a catheter, much to JJ's discomfort, due to the fact that, as JJ had so nicely stated it, she 'couldn't pee if her life depended on it', and that would only make her kidneys worse.

Will had been by her bedside every day since she had woken up. The one day that she finally convinced him to go back to her parents' house for a few hours, she realised she was bored out of her mind.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice called as the door opened. In came a bunch of flowers, followed by Nicholas. JJ beamed widely as he crossed the room to sit beside her bed.

"These are for you, in the hopes that you get well soon and get out of this joint," Nicholas said warmly. JJ laughed as he set the flowers down in the empty vase on the bedside table.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she replied as he took a seat beside her.

"So, how have you been?" Nicholas asked.

"Tired. Sick. I have to have physical therapy because my stamina hit rock bottom after fighting off the infection. The doctor says my energy level is above average for someone at this stage in the recovery, but even crossing the room at the moment can wipe me out completely"

"I guess that's to be expected after sepsis though"

"Probably. I'll get better eventually. Oh, and just to top it off, my kidneys have failed temporarily, so I require dialysis until the bastards decide to do their job"

Nicholas laughed at JJ's choice of words, shaking his head. "And you have enough tubes on you to pass for a science experiment"

"I think I _am_ a science experiment. Plus," she started, reaching down and throwing the covers away from her right leg. "I still have this frigging monstrosity"

Nicholas grinned. "Were you hoping septic shock might get you a free pass out of the leg brace?"

"No...maybe. I hate it so much"

"Unfortunately, getting sick probably set you back nearly a month"

"I know...which _sucks_," JJ emphasised.

"Oh well. Take it as it comes, you'll get to the end eventually"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the news channel on the TV, before Nicholas spoke again.

"Did you hear what happened to Lexie?"

"No, what happened?"

"She was doing her bars routine at the Australia vs USA meet last week. On her piked Jaeger, she overshot the forward salto, and smacked both of her Achilles into the high bar. Because her feet were ultra flexed and the pressure on the tendon was so high, her left one snapped"

JJ winced. "Poor Lex. That has to hurt. That's going to scare me out of piked Jaegers for life"

Nicholas laughed. "So, where's Will?"

"I kicked him out. He's been hovering over me like a fly ever since I woke up, and he really needs a break, so I sent him home for a few hours"

"Good, he'll realise just how much he needed a break"

The conversation carried on for another half hour or so, before Nicholas noticed that JJ was visibly tiring. Bidding his goodbyes, he promised he'd be back before she was discharged.

JJ was almost asleep by the time the door closed behind him.


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Sorry this took so long._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Breathing on her own, free of the catheter and all of her IVs, it had been nearly three weeks, and JJ was finally leaving the hospital.

Signing the paperwork and taking all the prescriptions the doctor had given her, JJ had allowed the nurse to push her in a wheelchair to the car, rather than insisting she could walk; she was just glad to be going home.

The doctor had advised her that training was not a good idea until her body fully recovered from battling the infection. She was still required to take a full round of prescription antibiotics, to keep the bacteria at bay, and had to return to the hospital twice a week as an outpatient for dialysis. Even so, she was allowed to do light conditioning and strength training, as long as she rested when she needed to.

All in all, JJ felt pretty lucky.

* * *

"I can walk," JJ insisted as Will carried her into the house. Will smirked at her.

"I know you can. I just like gettin' to be your big, strong husband," he said seriously. JJ scoffed.

"Big and strong my ass," she teased. "I weigh next to nothing"

Will laughed. "Now, you'll be takin' that back, won't you?" he replied, cocking an eyebrow at her as he put her down on the couch. JJ shook her head, smiling as she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"I forgive you," Will murmured as they pulled apart. JJ laughed again as he left to get her bag from the car.

"How's the midget?" Andrew teased, dropping down beside his sister.

"The 'midget' would be much better if her brother would stop calling her a midget," JJ shot back. Andrew laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders and jostling her slightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're only four foot two"

"Eleven," JJ corrected, smirking at him. Andrew grinned.

"I know, I was just teasing. Someone's touchy about their height"

"Maybe because I have to hold on to every centimeter I have?" she suggested, looking at him sideways. Andrew grinned at his sister, ruffling her hair to annoy her, before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

A night of holding JJ's hair back and comforting her as she threw up left Will feeling exhausted. Unfortunately, the vomiting was an initial side effect of taking the prescription antibiotics. The first few times she took it were not going to be fun.

When JJ finally managed to get to sleep in the early hours of the morning, Will crawled in beside her, about to lie down and go to sleep, when he noticed the snow falling outside.

Smiling, he curled up beside JJ, their hands touching as they slept through the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Why did I agree to do this interview?" JJ asked as she stood backstage with Will at her side.

"Because you have nothin' better to do," Will replied, squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek.

"True that," JJ muttered, waiting for her cue. Around her neck were her team and all-around gold medals and the bronze medal she'd won on the uneven bars. In her hands were her remaining medals, having been removed from the display cases.

"Now, our next guest is someone who gained a considerable amount of fame during the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. As a vital member of the gold medal winning United States women's gymnastics team, the Fierce Five, she caused quite a stir with the relationship between her and French boxer, William LaMontage. Carrying on to win a full set of individual medals, many thought that like the others, she would burn out by Rio. That was far from the truth. After winning multiple World medals, she won the all-around and balance beam titles at this year's Olympic Games in Rio, before incurring a serious injury in the vault final. Nonetheless, she is one of America's most famous artistic gymnasts...Jennifer Jareau!"

JJ smiled widely, letting go of Will's hand as she walked onto the stage. Hugging the show's host, Johnny Kilmer, she took a seat on the couch.

"Well, JJ, welcome, it's so nice to have you on the show"

"Thank you"

"So, you've had quite a year," Johnny said, drawing it out in a tone that made JJ and the audience laugh.

"It's probably been the craziest year of my life," JJ admitted.

"I would agree with that. You became the first American gymnast in sixteen years to make a second Olympic team. You won the all-around title and the balance beam title, as well as taking home a silver medal in the team competition. And then there was the vault final"

"And then there was the vault final," JJ echoed, making Johnny laugh. "That vault final...well, let's just say I wouldn't wish what happened there on anyone"

"That was scary. What exactly happened? You were on an emotional high after winning the two gold medals, and then you literally came crashing to the floor"

"I wasn't in top shape that day. I woke up sick, and vault has always been my weakest event, especially after I dislocated my shoulder back in 2010. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I reached back for the table and realised I was going sideways"

"Sideways doesn't sound good"

"Sideways isn't good. You're supposed to hit the middle of the table. I pushed off towards the side of the table and my left hand flicked off the side of the table. I thought I could still get the last half twist around, but I really should've downgraded and done a double twist. As I hit the floor, my knee just collapsed"

"And then you were in hospital just a couple of weeks ago because you'd gotten sick again"

"Yeah, I went into septic shock...I don't recommend that by the way, it wasn't fun at all"

A wave of laughter was heard from the audience.

"I got really sick and spent three weeks in hospital. My kidneys aren't working properly right now, so technically, I'm still sick"

"Wow. Gymnastics is a dangerous sport"

"Very"

"And I see you've brought all your medals with you"

"I have"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, you may notice that JJ is only wearing three of her medals. That is because we asked her to choose the three medals she is most proud of, and simply carry the other ones. I see two golds, and a bronze. JJ, could you explain why you're proud of those particular medals?"

JJ lifted the gold medal from London, holding it up for the audience to see. "This is the gold medal we won in the team final in London. This one is pretty special, because we were World Champions in the team event from 2011, which made us the first American team to turn a World title into an Olympic title. And also, it was the first Olympic medal I won, and we were the second American team to win team gold, so to be a part of that team was really special"

Lifting the gold medal from Rio, she smiled. "This is probably self explanatory...this is my all-around medal. I was never really an all-around gymnast, but I worked so hard to put myself in contention for it, so to win the gold medal, being one of the oldest gymnasts at the Games, and having all those young girls competing against me, it was hard to get, but definitely worth it in the end"

Holding up the bronze medal, she held it slightly higher than the two golds. "And this one is probably the most special to me. After hurting my shoulder on vault, bars was never a good event, because it requires a lot of pressure on the shoulders. I was so excited just to make the uneven bars final, but to win this medal was just amazing, because it's a weak event for me and the competition was really strong. So to medal on my weak event at the Olympics was a massive achievement for me"

"You don't find many Olympians who say their bronze medal is the most special to them. I think it makes you a more down to earth person, not a showy 'look at me, I have seven Olympic medals and four of them are gold'," Johnny told her. JJ laughed.

"So what was the first thing you did when you got home from London?"

JJ frowned. "That was a long time ago...but I do remember. All five of us did it. Basically, when you're competing in gymnastics at an Olympic level, you have to eat healthy, watch what you're eating, and definitely no fast food or anything like that. So, when Sienna and I arrived back in Pennsylvania, we got up the next morning, and we went straight to McDonalds for an egg McMuffin"

Laughter filtered around the room from Johnny and the audience.

"An egg McMuffin, that's great. Was it a good McMuffin?"

"It was a great McMuffin," JJ affirmed, holding her hand up in an 'ok' symbol and nodding, causing more laughter.

"You're back in training soon. Are you hoping to make a Worlds team again? Because you're currently tied with Shannon Miller and Alicia Sacramone, having ten world medals, and many think you are capable of grabbing one more"

"I would definitely like to try and go to Worlds next year. Obviously, I'd go as a three event gymnast. I'm dropping vault from my program, because it's just caused me too many issues, and I need to try and prevent injury from now on. But I would definitely like to try"

"Beam has always been your strongest event, but at the moment you can only train bars. Do you think that'll give you an edge for next year's team?"

"Probably. There's no team event next year, but the US is always looking to send gymnasts that are good on bars. With this leg brace, I can only train bars, and I think I can really get my difficulty up there with some of the best bar workers in the world"

"Would you like to win a medal on bars?"

"Well, I've won an Olympic medal on bars. It would be really nice to win a World medal on bars. Especially because, if I go to Worlds next year, I think that would be my last competition"

"Well, best of luck to you, JJ, and we hope we'll see you at the World Championships next year, in one piece. Thank you so much for coming on the show tonight"

"Thank you"

* * *

Sitting by themselves in the front lounge room, Will and JJ had become completely engrossed in each other after finding nothing to watch on TV.

JJ pushed her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss as his hands slid around her hips. The fact that she was sitting across his lap so as to rest the leg brace on the couch did not hamper them at all.

Will brushed his tongue against hers, one hand tangling in the lengths of her long blonde hair. They broke apart momentarily, JJ resting her forehead against his, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Will stole a glance down at her cleavage, a sly grin crossing his face.

"You're a tease, you know that?" he whispered. JJ giggled.

"I try my hardest," she breathed back, before taking his bottom lip between hers and sucking it gently.

Their kisses deepened again as they pulled themselves closer to each other. Will slid one hand down to her ass, lightly squeezing it through her jeans.

"Jen-"

JJ and Will sprang apart at the sound of her dad's voice. JJ bit her lip as she watched his surprised face expectantly.

"I...I'll come back later," he mumbled, turning around and leaving the room. JJ turned to Will, breaking into a smile as he pulled her towards him again.

"Well, that was awkward," he drawled. "Poor man almost had a heart attack"

JJ laughed. "He'll be fine. Come on, let's go find something to do"

"What, makin' out wasn't fun?" Will teased, getting up to follow JJ.

"It was, but I'd rather not shock anyone like that again," she reasoned. Grabbing a blanket from the cupboard, she took Will's hand and led him outside. A layer of snow covered the backyard, and their breath swirled in front of them in the cold air.

Wrapping the blanket around them as they sat on the porch swing, JJ cuddled into Will's side, her legs across his lap. Happy to sit and watch the beautiful white view, they kept each other warm as they cuddled together to waste away an afternoon.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: If this isn't very well written, I apologise. I just had a terrifying experience with a rather large cockroach that crawled out from under my bed, and I'm still shaking. Roaches absolutely terrify me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Hanging from the high bar over the pit, JJ swung her feet up towards her hands, pulling herself into a vertical piked position. Repeating this in quick succession, she focused on finishing out the set.

As she swung her legs up again, she felt a sharp pain shoot across her back, just below her ribs. Putting it to sore muscles, she brushed it off.

Continuing her repetitions, she realised the pain was not going away. In fact, it was getting worse.

She struggled through her workout until it was so bad, she couldn't hold on anymore. Letting go, she dropped into the foam pit, putting a hand to her back as she tried to fight back tears of pain.

"JJ? What's the matter?" Nicholas asked as he approached, noticing the tears and pained expression. Reaching in, he easily scooped her up and lifted her out, setting her down on the floor at the edge of the pit.

"My back," JJ choked out, her voice cracking as tears of pain slid down her cheeks.

"Did you pull a muscle? Jar it?" Nicholas asked hurriedly.

"No, I think it's my kidneys," JJ breathed, wincing as another wave of pain crossed her back. Biting her lower lip, she tried not to cry out.

Nicholas immediately put one hand to the back of her shoulders, the other hovering just above her abdomen. "Lie down for a minute, ok? Take the strain off your back"

JJ complied, laying back on the safety mats as she wiped away her tears. Nicholas handed her water bottle to her, taking a seat on the floor beside her.

"Are they supposed to hurt like that?" he asked. JJ shook her head.

"The doctor said they might, but in most cases, they shouldn't," JJ replied, swallowing thickly.

"Well, you shouldn't train if you're in pain, especially when you're suffering from renal failure," Nicholas reasoned, pulling his phone out.

"Can you call Will to come and get me?" JJ asked softly. Nicholas nodded, scrolling through his phone until he found Will's number. Hitting 'Call', he held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring as he looked down at JJ.

Her skin was pale, and she looked exhausted. Not to mention she kept wincing sharply every now and then.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Will traipsed upstairs to where JJ was lying on her bed.

"Doc said it sounds minor, but if it hasn't gone by mornin', you'll need to go in for a round of emergency dialysis," he told her as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Fantastic. I wish none of this had ever happened. I'm over being in and out of hospital, having to wear this stupid thing, being sick all the time. It sucks, and I never asked for any of it to happen," JJ sighed, her eyes getting awfully bright as she pushed herself up.

"I know it's hard for you. But think about this. You'll be outta the leg brace in less than a month. Your kidneys are gettin' better. You feel sick sometimes, but you know it means you're gettin' better," Will said softly, putting an arm around her and kissing her temple. "You're a strong girl, JayJay. I know this for sure. You just have to take it as it comes"

"I know," JJ murmured, leaning into his hold. The silence between them was comfortable, leaving them silent for a few moments before Will spoke again.

"You know, JayJay, ever since I met you, life's been one massive rollercoaster. But it's one that I will happily stay on, because I love you, and you know you have my full support in everythin' you choose to do," he said encouragingly. JJ smiled, looking up at him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Will smiled. "Might have mentioned it," he replied softly, kissing her gently. JJ giggled, pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss.

* * *

Thankfully, the pain had subsided by the time morning arrived. JJ took it easy for most of the next day, choosing to avoid training for the day to prevent the pain coming back. Instead, she spent most of the day sprawled across the lounge room floor, stretching, reading, texting, going on Twitter, and annoying Andrew.

To her, it was a day well spent.

* * *

"_I can take one look at her and I know exactly what's going on. It's just a special connection that you have with your daughter. We didn't enrol her in gymnastics with the ambition to have her go to the Olympics. We put her in it because she thought it looked like fun. The decision to try for an Olympic team came from her. It was all her ambition. We told her that whatever she wanted to do, we would be there to guide her and believe in her" – Sandy_

"_I'm really blessed to have parents that enjoy my sport as much as I do, to have a mom that helps me to understand everything I may be going through. I put our family through so much, and yet, my parents were always standing by my side" – JJ_

"_We lived an hour away from the gym. Every morning, practice started at six thirty, meaning we were getting up at five just to get out of the house in time to get her there. My husband would stay home with her siblings, he would cook and clean and do laundry while I was with JJ at practise...it wasn't easy, but we worked together to make it more bearable" – Sandy_

"_I'm definitely my mother's daughter. My mom always strives to be the best in everything she does, including being a mother, and I do that in gymnastics as well" – JJ_

"_In my world, I'm a gym mom. Not a dance mom, or a cheer mom. I'm a gym mom, and I wouldn't trade that in for anything else, because JJ always has been such a good kid. When she steps into the gym, she's Jennifer Jareau, World and Olympic Champion. When she's at home, she's just JJ. She makes that transition so easily, and if you spend time with her at home, you wouldn't even know that has a handful of gold medals upstairs in her room" – Sandy_

"_There were a lot of days where I would come home from practice and I would be like 'I'm so done, gymnastics sucks, I hate it, I'm done'. Mom always talked me out of my funk and next thing I knew, I was back in the gym. She's always been there to talk me through the rough patches" – JJ_

"_When she dislocated her shoulder at the World Championships in 2010, I was shocked. I just wanted to run down there and hug my baby girl. You do what you can to take to away your child's pain' – Sandy_

"_It was a really painful injury. I remember lying in the hospital emergency room, and none of the doctors spoke English, my coach was trying to find a translator, and I was scared and in pain. Then the curtain gets pulled back and in comes my mom. I cried" – JJ_

"_She recovered well from the shoulder injury, and she went back to gymnastics with little to no hesitations. The next two years flew by. It seemed like, in a rush, she was a two time World Champion. And then, she was named to the Olympic team" – Sandy_

"_It was the best feeling ever, and it was like all my hard work since I started gymnastics had finally paid off. My mom's hard work had paid off too" – JJ_

"_London came. It was certainly a fantastic first Olympic experience for her, for all of us. She had a rough start in qualifications, on the vault. I remember holding my breath as she flipped through the air, and gasping as she hit the floor. She still tells me to this day that it was the second worst vault she's ever done" – Sandy_

"_Of course, London had a whole side experience for me, with the whole 'scandal' that surrounded myself and my husband, Will. I had to grow up really fast" – JJ_

"_I saw it in the news, and my first thought was 'Oh my...my baby? My baby girl?'. But when I spoke to her, I didn't press the issue. She was after all, an adult" – Sandy_

"_I spent a lot of time in London crying on the phone to Mom. Everything was happening so fast. I wanted to go home. And then it flew past...I had two gold medals, a silver, and a bronze. And they're not just my medals. They're my families as well. Because I couldn't have gotten anywhere close to getting those medals without their support" – JJ_

"_We supported her to London. Now, we're supporting her to Rio. And we know that she can do it. She just has to believe in herself" – Sandy_

"I remember filming that," JJ said softly as the ad played on the TV.

"You have a great family, JJ. Don't ever forget that," Will replied, pecking her cheek as he hugged her tightly. JJ smiled, relaxing in his hold as she relished the comfort his arms offered.

* * *

Thanksgiving was a quiet affair for the Jareau household. The day was spent sitting in the lounge room around the fireplace, sharing old stories and memories, talking, laughing, and loving.

Sandy and JJ prepared Thanksgiving dinner, a preparation which included Sandy swatting JJ's hand away every time she tried to taste test.

More laughter was shared over dinner. Mishaps included Andrew _almost_ taking off Will's finger as they carved the turkey, and Thomas knocking a plate of pumpkin pie to the floor with his elbow.

Watching the Macy's parade proved to be entertaining, with Andrew providing joke commentary that left everyone clutching their sides as they laughed hysterically.

The house was quiet, and everyone had settled down from the events of the evening. Walking through to the lounge room to see if JJ and Will were in there, Sandy smiled at the sight before her. Picking up the throw blanket from the arm of the couch, she threw it over the sleeping couple on the couch.

Leaving the room, turning off lights as she went, she headed upstairs to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: The end may make this seem like the story is over. It's not. It's far from over._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_And the weeks passed by_

* * *

Christmas Eve was upon them. And for JJ, it was more exciting than most other Christmas Eves, having been marked in her calendar for a long time.

It was the day she finally got to get rid of the dreaded leg brace for good.

Wincing as her knee was bent in for the first time in months, JJ leaned back on the exam table.

"A little pain is normal. The muscles are newly healed, and haven't been used in a long time, so the joint will feel really stiff and sore for quite some time," Dr Messina assured her, straightening her leg out as he lowered it back to the table. "You'll have to wear a smaller, much more flexible brace for a few weeks to give your knee the added support while it rehabilitates, but you don't have to wear it all the time, not like this one"

"Can I walk on it?" she asked.

"Most definitely. You've been walking just fine in the big brace, yes?" Messina replied. JJ nodded, absently scratching the spot on her thigh that had been nagging her all day.

"You may find it awkward at first, because you now have the freedom to move your leg, but you're used to moving around in the brace. Physio will help you regain the motion, and just make sure to keep walking on it, stretch it, and do the exercises the physio will give you"

"And what about training?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"You can take the training up a little. I know your coach has been wanting you to be able to do a full bar routine?"

JJ nodded as she pushed herself up.

"You can do a full bar routine now, but definitely do not jump onto your knee yet. It's still weak, and if you were to try it, you'd find that the muscles still can't take loading pressure. A few weeks of physio will sort that out, but into a pit for now, ok?"

"How long do you think it'll be before I can go back to full training?"

"I'd say about February or March. These injuries are delicate and we have to be really careful with them. By this time next year, your knee still won't be back to full strength, but it will be close. It takes time to fully rehabilitate knee injuries, because they're so difficult and delicate to deal with. But you're healing well, and as long as you listen to me, your physio, and your coach, your knee will rehabilitate just fine"

Satisfied with his explanation, JJ nodded once more, turning to smile at Will as he came to stand by her side.

Fitting the smaller, much more comfortable brace, Messina made JJ walk around the room a little to ensure it was fitted correctly and provided the adequate support.

Once that was all sorted out, JJ was free to leave.

Finally free of the brace she'd complained about for so long.

* * *

For JJ, Christmas morning started off with a soft kiss from Will to pull her from her dreams.

"Merry Christmas, cher," he whispered, tucking her hair back from her face.

Opening her eyes, she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome to wake me up like that every morning," she sighed. Will chuckled, sliding out of bed and holding out his hand for her. Helping her out of bed, he waited for her to pull on the furry monstrosities she called her slippers.

Hand in hand, they walked downstairs, where Andrew and her parents were already up, sipping coffee and reading papers.

"Merry Christmas!" Thomas called from the stove, where he was cooking a myriad of dishes to serve for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas," JJ and Will replied unanimously. Looking at each other, they laughed, putting their arms around each other, their love clear through such a simple action.

Breakfast was served; pancakes, bacon, eggs, croissants, coffee, and orange juice. However, even after eating her fair share of the food her dad had prepared, JJ still had a bowl of her favourite cereal; Coco Pops.

"Really Jen?" her father chuckled. JJ looked at him incredulously.

"What? I have Coco Pops every morning...," she murmured. Andrew laughed, shaking his head at his sister.

"Obviously Christmas is no different," he teased. JJ stuck her tongue out as she pulled her bowl towards her and grabbed a clean spoon, making her father laugh and her mother shake her head.

But Sandy was smiling. Because Christmas wasn't Christmas without their kids.

* * *

_Sandy and Thomas watched, smiling as seven year old JJ's eyes brightened, chuckling as she let out a gasp._

_JJ danced around happily as she lifted a pretty blue leotard out of the Christmas wrapping._

"_Mommy, Daddy, look what Santa brought me!" she said excitedly, running over to her parents._

"_That's really pretty, Princess!" Thomas replied, lifting her into his lap and giving her a gentle squeeze. "Are you going to wear that to win your Olympic gold?"_

_JJ giggled, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face. "Yep. Promise"_

_Sandy and Thomas laughed, giving their little girl a cuddle before she ran back to open more of her presents._

* * *

"Will!" JJ admonished, blushing furiously as she hurriedly left the room to hide the 'present' from everyone else's sight, at the same time wondering when Will had gotten the chance to visit the East Allegheny branch of Victoria's Secret.

"William," Thomas called jokingly, pointing a finger at his son-in-law. Will held up his hands.

"I'm innocent," he replied simply, making the others laugh.

After opening presents, they trooped out into the snow, where Andrew and JJ promptly banded together and started a snowball fight. Pretty quickly, there were snowballs being hurled in every direction.

Sneaking up behind JJ, Will grabbed the back of her jacket, dropping a snowball down her back. JJ screamed as the cold hit her, whirling around and pushing Will backwards. Will stumbled, landing in a pile of snow.

As the snowballs flew around them, JJ laughed, helping Will back to his feet. In that same instant, she felt her knee start to ache. Her subsequent facial expression did not go unnoticed by Will.

"Is your knee sore, cher?" he asked softly. He knew it wasn't a big deal if it ached a little; it had, after all, been hugely reconstructed just four months earlier, and wouldn't be fully healed for another eight months at least.

"A little. Come inside with me?" JJ replied. Will nodded, putting an arm around her as they walked back inside, dodging snowballs as they went.

* * *

Shedding their jackets in the laundry room, they shook the snow out of their hair. JJ smiled at Will, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs, into her, or more fittingly, their bedroom.

Will knew exactly what she had in mind as soon as she locked the door behind them. Wrapping his arms around her waist once she approached him, he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

In a slow, tender show of love, clothes were shed, hands roamed, lips kissed, and pleasure coursed.

As Will moved inside her for the first time in a long time, JJ couldn't tear her eyes from his. Their love was clear in the way they looked at each other.

As they fell over the edge, collapsing in a sweaty heap on the bed, they remained entangled with one another. Crawling under the sheets to stay warm, they held each other, talking, laughing, and loving.


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: I hate school._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Standing beside the balance beam, new junior elite, Kasey Nichols, was watching JJ and Nicholas, who were training on the high bar on the far side of the gym.

She watched in awe as JJ threw a high piked Tkatchev over the bar, catching it easily and swinging into another handstand.

"Ok, you've got your piked and your straddled Tkatchev back. Now we're going to start working on your Gaylord Mo release," Nicholas explained. JJ let go of the bar, dropping into the pit, before climbing out to stand beside Nicholas.

"What's the first step?"

"The first is the same as with a Tkatchev. You need to arch your back as you start to reach parallel to the floor, so that you can fling your body into the air. Now, just a quick question. Did you want to just do the somersault, or did you want to do a full twist as well?"

JJ cocked an eyebrow at her coach. "A full twist?"

"Well, the release alone will bring your difficulty up, but a full twist is going to give you an insane difficulty score. If you want to have a good shot at Worlds this year, you're going to need to have really good difficulty and consistency on the three events you can do"

As JJ chalked her grips up again, he explained what he wanted her to do. "First up, you'll arch your back and flick up like you do for a Tkatchev. Then you'll tuck your legs in, and just let go of the bar. When you're at the spot where you'd catch it again, catch it"

"So basically, I'm just doing a half somersault over the bar?"

"Pretty much. Just until you get the feel for tucking and letting go. This one is all about timing. If you miss your timing on this release, it can go wrong much worse than the others. But you'll get it. You're good with timing and balance, that's why you're so good on the balance beam"

JJ grinned, spraying her hands with some water. Just before she climbed onto the bar, Nicholas tapped her shoulder and nodded towards the beams.

"You've got an audience," he said softly, referring to the young girl who was watching JJ. "She's in awe of you. When she started training here, she couldn't believe that she was training in the same gym you use"

JJ smiled as she rubbed her grips together. "Should I go over and say hi when we're done here?"

Nicholas nodded, grinning. "I think you should"

* * *

"Timing! You would've hit the low bar and been back in hospital had you done that on a set!" Nicholas called as JJ narrowly caught the bar again.

"My arms are dead," JJ whined, letting go of the bar and falling into the pit.

"Take a break. Catch your breath, sit down for a few minutes, then we'll keep going, ok?" Nicholas suggested, helping her out onto the gym floor.

Crossing the room to where her bag was, JJ undid the buckles on her grips, sitting them on top of her bag before having a mouthful of water.

Looking up, JJ saw the young girl from before standing on a balance beam. She kept glancing over at JJ, then looking away if JJ caught her eye.

"She wants to be better on the beam. At the moment, her best event is floor. Go over and talk to her. She's too scared to talk to you," Nicholas urged, nudging her side. JJ grinned, nudging him back as she moved away to talk to Kasey.

When Kasey realised that JJ was walking towards her, she became noticeably shyer. Her simple skills became more unstable as she became nervous.

Reaching the beam, JJ rested her hand on it, looking up and smiling at Kasey.

"Hi," she said softly.

Kasey gave her an extremely shy smile in return. "Hi," she replied timidly, stopping her routine and just standing on the beam.

"You're getting better. I've been watching bits of your routine all day," JJ said warmly.

"Thanks," Kasey said in return, her voice small. "You were really good on beam at the Olympics. I want to be as good as you"

JJ smiled. "Well, you're looking pretty good already"

Kasey slid down so that she was sitting on the beam. Her nerves at meeting her idol were slipping away as she held a conversation that got progressively easier with JJ.

Before long, JJ was helping Kasey stabilise some of her skills on the beam, smiling as the younger girl went through her routine with more confidence.

By the time she had to return to the bars, Kasey was easily doing her simple skills, and was hitting her front walkover much better than before.

* * *

"You know, even after our little pregnancy scare, we never really talked about kids," JJ said softly as she and Will lay in bed that night.

Will looked down at his tiny wife, who was lying on his chest. "I'd love a little girl, who looks just like her mama"

JJ giggled, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "I think I'd like two"

"I don't care how many we ever end up havin', cher, I just want our house to have little mini-you's runnin' around," Will replied. JJ laughed.

"You're pretty invested in them looking like me," she teased.

"You bet I am," Will answered, pulling her down for a deep kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Chapters will start skipping after this, because I want to get to Classics, Nationals, and the following events._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Andrew had returned home after a long month of regaining his confidence on the road with his father in the passenger seat. JJ had regained some of her knee strength back through physical therapy and workouts, and after thanking her parents for the level of patience and hospitality they had offered to them, she and Will had made their way back home too, for the first time since leaving for the Rio Games.

It had shocked them all to realise that JJ, Will, and Andrew had been at the Jareau house for just over five months. Not that Sandy and Thomas had minded at all; they missed the company and noise that having their children home brought.

Walking into the house, JJ immediately made the rounds, throwing open curtains and letting blinds up on every window; they had closed them before leaving for Rio, not knowing exactly how long they would be gone, to prevent opportunistic burglars from getting any ideas, and to stop pieces of furniture that were near windows from fading in the sunlight. They had been in the house once since going to the Olympics; when they came to get JJ's London medals from the safe for her interview. But even then, they'd been through the front door, straight to the safe, and back out to the car.

Flopping back onto their bed as Will brought in the last of their bags, JJ let out a long sigh. "It feels so good to be home"

Will chuckled. "That is does, cher"

Leaning over her, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Now, how about we re-christen the bed? It hasn't seen any action since a long time ago," he murmured. JJ smiled, bringing her arms up around his neck and tangling her fingers through his hair.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," she whispered as she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Closing the back door behind him as he came back into the house, Will found JJ sitting at the kitchen bench, her seven medals lined up along the counter in chronological order. The ten World medals were lined up below the Olympic medals.

Standing behind her, Will placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know we had to come and get the medals so I could do that interview, but I barely even looked at them. Seeing all of them laid out like this is kinda surreal," JJ admitted. "I mean, I knew I had seventeen medals, but...this is just...wow"

Will laughed. "My coach always used to say you don't know your success in sport until you line all your medals up. It shows that you are good at what you do, cher"

"I kept thinking last night about the applause and cheers I got after my floor routine in the all-around. I remembered how amazing it felt"

"And you'll get another chance to have that. I know you will"

* * *

_And the weeks passed by..._

* * *

February.

The weather was warming up once again. But that wasn't why JJ was so happy.

Her kidneys had been gradually starting to function again since early January. Continuing the dialysis for a month had kept her healthy, but also kept her blood in the right state for her kidneys to work again.

At a routine check-up, her kidney function had been tested.

And had been given the all-clear.

She had also been told that her knee could take some loading pressures as of that point in time. Which meant she could start doing beam and floor, and actually dismounting the bars, but not consistently. Her routines would still be watered down.

In JJ's eyes, Worlds were in sight.

* * *

Nicholas was in awe. JJ had picked up the Mo release quickly within two months. There was no full twist as yet, but she could easily do the somersault over the bar.

He watched as she swung between the bars with ease. Her swing rhythm had improved immensely. Although he wished she'd never been injured, he knew it was a silent blessing in disguise. Without having to work on vault, she had gotten really good on bars, to the point where Marta Karolyi was looking at her as an event specialist.

Younger kids on the other side of the gym watched with wide eyes as JJ, facing the low bar during her swing, flew up into the somersault, re-grasped the bar, immediately flung herself into a piked Tkatchev, and then into a Pak salto, a half back somersault between the bars, to transition to the low bar.

Performing a Komova transition back to the high bar, JJ threw a straddled Tkatchev before executing a clean double layout dismount to the soft mats.

"That was brilliant!" Nicholas praised as she undid the buckles on her grips. "You've got the basics of the routine. From now until the US Classic, we'll add the full twist, and clean up some form and technique, and that routine will be huge. You'll get to Nationals on bars alone"

* * *

"_Goddamnit, JJ, I'm sick of this crap!"_

* * *

Standing between the bars, JJ couldn't get the events of the previous night out of her head. She was barely holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"_Goddamnit, JJ, I'm sick of this crap!" Will said angrily._

"_I'm trying to help you-"_

"_No, you're not! You're makin' things worse! I support you through everythin' you wanna do, but as soon as I need your help, you fall short! All I wanted was for you to understand, to listen, and to care, but apparently that's too much to ask!"_

"_Will, all I said was that it's not your fault that boy got hurt today-"_

"_And then you went on to relate everythin' back to you!"_

"_Will-"_

"_JJ, just shut up for a minute, ok? I'm a patient person, I really am, but I've reached my limit! I just need you to try harder-"_

"_Try harder at what?!"_

"_At not being so stuck up!" Will blurted out, before his eyes widened._

_The fury in JJ's eyes actually scared him as she approached him. And with a lightning fast blur, her registered the sharp sting of her slapping him across the face._

Jumping up, she grasped the bar, casting to a handstand. Throwing a giant, she flung herself into her Mo release, only to miss the bar and hit the crash mat.

"There's something on your mind. You know that you of all people can't train unless you're fully focused," Nicholas said softly, stepping in and helping her up.

"Does slapping your husband across the face count as something on your mind?" JJ asked dryly, moving over to the chalk bucket. Nicholas shrugged.

"Probably. Why'd you slap him?"

"He was being a dickhead," JJ replied simply.

"How so?"

"He was upset because a boy at his training center got injured during a workout yesterday, while he was supervising. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't his fault, and then I said that people get injured during workouts all the time, and he thought I meant gymnasts. Then he got mad because apparently I relate everything back to gymnastics, and he supports me, but I don't return the favour, and he told me I was stuck up, so I slapped him"

Nicholas cocked an eyebrow. "You'd think he would know to keep his mouth shut and not insult someone who can do fifty push-ups"

"Apparently not"

* * *

As JJ passed through the living room upon arriving home, she noticed the dark bruise that had blossomed across Will's cheek. Guilt hit her like a tidal wave as she dropped her bag in the hallway and went into the kitchen wave.

Will didn't acknowledge her presence when she returned, and failed to notice the icepack in her hands. When she sat down beside him and pressed the ice to his cheek, he pushed her away.

"Don't"

JJ pressed the ice to his cheek again, this time keeping it there when he tried to push her away.

"JJ-"

"It's swollen, you need ice," JJ persisted softly.

Giving in, Will gently took the ice from her hands. "Thanks," he said quietly, looking down at his lap as he turned away.

Taking a deep breath, JJ tried to find the words she wanted to say. "I'm not sure why we fought last night...but I am sorry...for hitting you, and for upsetting you in the first place"

Will turned to look at her, his demeanour softening. "I blew it out of proportion, cher. I know you were just tryin' to make me feel better. I was upset, and I let that get to me. And...you're not stuck up, cher...I don't know what made me say that, but I am sorry"

He was surprised to see JJ's eyes filling with tears. "What is it?"

"I feel really bad for hitting you," JJ said tearfully, leaning into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck as they hugged each other tightly.

"Don't feel bad, cher. It didn't hurt...much. Besides, I kinda deserved it anyway for what I said to you"

"I love you," JJ said, her voice thick with tears as she pulled back and pressed a light kiss to his bruised cheek.

"I love you too"


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: It's short, I know, but the next chapters get better._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_And the weeks passed by..._

* * *

Beam, floor, and bars.

Once an all-around champion, JJ was now a three event gymnast, a two event specialist.

Her bars routine now included the _incredible_ full twisting somersault over the high bar, straight to piked Tkatchev, straight to Pak salto.

Her beam routine was almost exactly the same, except for a few minor adjustments that had been made to agree with the new Code of Points.

New floor music, downgraded tumbling passes and better choreography had JJ raring to go for the US Classic.

Even so, she was still nervous. Most of the girls who would be there had been competing since just after the Olympics. While she had gone to a few small meets to get back into competing, the US Classic would be her first big meet of the season.

She and Nicholas hoped it would go well, in order for her to petition to Nationals.

* * *

"I can't get enough of your body," Will murmured in JJ's ear as they lay entangled in the sheets, sporting the afterglow of their encounter.

JJ blushed as a small smile crossed her face. "Why's that?"

Will pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Because you're perfect"

* * *

JJ loved her new floor music. Having watched 'Beasts of the Southern Wild' with Will back in early 2013, she'd fallen in love with the main theme, and had decided to use it for her new routine. It was slower and softer than her other choices, making it the perfect piece to use for her lower difficulty routine.

Preparations for the Classic were well and truly underway. JJ's petition had been accepted; to go to Nationals, she had to score at least 14.8 on two of her three apparatus at the Classic. At Nationals, she would have to score at least in the high 14's to low 15's to be considered for World's selection.

JJ was proud of herself for working towards her ultimate goal of making one last Worlds team. She still wasn't in top form, as her knee was still regaining strength, but she feeling better than ever with each routine she did.

* * *

"_Jennifer Jareau is tied with Alicia Sacramone for the most decorated US gymnast in terms of World medals, and with Shannon Miller for the most decorated US gymnast in terms of Olympic medals"_

"_That's right. JJ has a whopping four gold Olympic medals; two balance beam titles, a team title, and an individual all-around title, as well as a team silver medal, a floor silver medal, and a bars bronze medal"_

"_And after that awful knee injury she had in Rio, she's making a comeback. You can expect to see her in a month's time at the annual US Classic, in preparation for the Visa National Championships in June"_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: US Classic, woo!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Feeling more like herself than she had in months, JJ stood next to the beam as the crowd cheered for Madison Keyes on the floor.

Her bright blue leotard looked beautiful on her, making her eyes stand out. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, braided on one side to keep the shorter lengths in place, a gold ribbon tied around the elastic.

Her knee sported the awesome scars, but only some were visible. The rest were underneath the tape Nicholas had used to strap her knee, in an effort to prevent any further injury.

Saluting the judges, she mounted the beam almost immediately.

She was confident as she worked through her routine. Her acrobatic series was solid. Her turn was stable. She knew it wasn't perfect, but she knew she was capable of hitting each move if she focused on what she had to do.

"_She's just going through the motions here, and really, that's what she should do. This is her first major competition since she was injured in August, and everyone knows she's not in top form yet. However, the injury gave her the chance to work on bars, and I tell you, from what her coach has been saying, she's got something incredible up her sleeve"_

Her leap series was high and flighty.

Taking a breath, JJ threw herself into her full twisting back tuck.

As her feet hit the beam, she felt her balance slip to the left. Fighting to stay on, she wobbled dangerously to the left, even having to throw her hand down on the beam to stay on.

But she didn't fall.

"_There's two deductions there, for the stumble, and for touching the beam with her hand, but overall, the two deductions together are slightly less than the point she would've lost for falling off"_

"_She's still incredible on this apparatus. JJ has not once fallen off the beam in competition. Not once"_

"_She fights to the bitter end to stay on. We've seen her have some serious nail biters of wobbles, but she's always managed to stay on"_

"_JJ said once in an interview 'I keep the falling from the beam inside my gym. Once I leave the gym, it's my job to stay on, so I do everything I can to stay on'"_

Dismounting, she had a slight stumble, but overall, JJ was pretty happy with her first routine, knowing it was about the best she could've managed for her first competition back.

"_Not bad for her first routine. Obviously there's a few deductions here and there, but she's got to be pretty happy with that"_

Hugging Nicholas, JJ was smiling.

"Good job, JJ. We'll work on that full twisting tuck again next week"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

Beam had received a 14.85, just scraping past the benchmark Marta had set for her.

Floor had not gone in JJ's favour. Her first tumbling pass was pretty difficult, almost identical to Aly Raisman's first pass from her 2012 routine; full twist, roundoff, back handspring, back handspring, double Arabian, punch front.

Over rotating the Arabian had caused her to stumble as she hit the floor, missing out the punch front and stepping way out of bounds. Her dismount pass, a double back pike, had the same issue as her qualification vault from London; severely under rotated, she'd hit the floor and fallen to her knees.

It missed out on the benchmark, scoring 14.233, starting from a 6.0 difficulty.

"That was shocking," JJ huffed as she pulled her grips out of her bag and slipped the first one on.

"Don't beat yourself up. You're coming off a major injury, JJ, things aren't going to be smooth going for you at first," Nicholas said as she sat down. "We can work on it more in the gym. I said it wasn't perfect the other day when we finished"

"I know," JJ sighed, pulling the buckle tight on her left hand.

"Besides, you only needed to score 14.8 on two apparatus. Your difficulty on bars is huge to start with, and you've been hitting it beautifully for the past few days. You just have to throw the bars routine you know you can do, and you'll be going to Nationals"

* * *

Grasping the bar, JJ cast to handstand to open her routine.

The first part of her routine included mainly pirouettes, showing the clean lines and form that she had been working on for months.

Then came the exciting part.

The crowd definitely weren't expecting what came next.

Swinging a huge giant between the bars, she threw herself into the full twisting somersault. The collective gasp and the huge round of applause as she caught the bar again raised her spirits after her falls on floor.

Immediately, she threw her piked Tkatchev, transitioning to the low bar through a Pak salto straight after.

Circling the low bar, a Komova transition brought her back to the high bar. By now, most of the crowd were on their feet, cheering and clapping loudly.

Two giants around the bar, and then a high, flighty, clean double layout to the mats.

The smile on her face was huge as she lifted her arms to present to the crowd.

"_Oh my god! That was phenomenal!"_

"_I have _never_ seen an American swing bars like she just did. Everything was perfect! Her form, her lines, the pirouettes...her handstands were stable...and that RELEASE! That was insane!"_

"_In those seconds there, she went from being one of the weakest American bar workers to probably the strongest we have now!"_

"_She will _definitely_ score above 14.8! Jareau will be going to Nationals!"_

"_Nationals? Jennifer Jareau is going to WORLDS!"_

JJ was all smiles among the applause, high fiving Nicholas and hugging him tightly as he lifted her down from the podium.

"JJ, that was brilliant!" he praised, laughing as he gave her a tight hug.

16.233 flashed up on the scoreboard. JJ clapped her hands together excitedly, high fiving Nicholas again, before he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"You were amazin' today, cher. That bars routine...that was so good! Is that what you've been trainin' for the last few months?" Will praised, putting his arm around JJ as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Yep. It's like a Soviet training center. We train these insane routines in secret, and then show off in front of a crowd," JJ joked. Will laughed, leading her into the elevator that would take them up to their room.

"On to Nationals you go," he said warmly, moving his hand from her back to her hand.

As the doors began to close, JJ pulled Will in for a deep kiss, not caring if anyone saw.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: NATIONALS!_

_I know this is short. There's only so many ways to describe gymnastics, and I'm not entirely sure how the American Nationals work._

_Next chapter will be short too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Day one of Nationals had been what JJ simply called 'shaky'. She had experienced another stumble on the balance beam, however, not as bad as the one at Classics, and scored a solid 15.233. The second day had brought her two day total to 30.366, which put her in third place behind Alyssia Simons and Kyla Ross.

Floor was still her weakest of the three, which was considered strange for her, as floor had always been her second strongest event. Although, everyone was agreeing with what Nicholas had explained; injuries change everything. Her two day total on that event was significantly less; 28.666, having scored exactly the same on both days of competition.

"It's weird that bars is my strongest event now," JJ said softly as she and Nicholas sat watching the competition around them.

"You're still strong on beam, JJ, we just need to fix some of those smaller stumbles. I think I know why you keep wobbling, too," Nicholas replied.

"Why?" JJ asked, looking up at her coach.

"It's mainly when you do the full twisting tuck. I think what you're doing is you're landing fine, but in that split second, you subconsciously shift your weight to the left because you don't want to put pressure on your knee"

"Can we stop me from doing that?"

"We can. It's a mental block," Nicholas replied, tapping her forehead. JJ grinned.

"You just need to be assured that nothing will happen to your knee, because you're doing all the right things"

JJ nodded, taking a mouthful of water before she pulled a roll of tape out of her bag. Handing it to Nicholas, she watched Amelia on the bars as he added some extra straps to her knee for her bars dismount.

* * *

Bars was the pivotal event. On day one, JJ had scored 16.133. If she could score at least 15.975 the second time around, she would win the title.

Again, the crowd were screaming and cheering during her routine, getting progressively louder as she flipped over, around, and between the bars.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, the crowd jumped to their feet, clapping and cheering excitedly.

"They love that release," Nicholas laughed, hugging her as she descended the podium.

"_I_ love that release," JJ replied, making him laugh again. Picking up her phone as she dropped her grips into her bag, she saw a text message from Will.

_That was insane. Crowd loves you. I'm sitting near the vault table, saw your routine from afar. Love you, I believe in you xx_

A smile spread across JJ's face as she tapped out a quick reply.

_Thanks, I love you too. See you at the end xx_

"16.066!" Nicholas said excitedly, gesturing to the scoreboard. JJ turned around, looking up at the board in the center of the arena.

"It means you're the national champion, JJ!" he exclaimed. JJ's smile grew even wider as Nicholas threw his arms around her.

* * *

Having the gold medal placed around her neck, for her previously weakest event, at her first Nationals since being injured, was an incredible feeling for JJ. It made her feel invincible.

As photos were taken of her and the two other medallists for the uneven bars, JJ felt like it was getting more and more likely that she would be able to go to Worlds.

* * *

"A bronze and a gold ain't too bad for your first Nationals since your injury," Will praised, wrapping his arms around her as she came past the barrier that stated '_Athletes and coaches only past this point'_. "I'm proud o' you. I love you"

JJ smiled against his shoulder, holding on to the hug just a little longer. "I love you too," she said softly, her voice muffled.

"Time for Worlds," Will murmured.

And it was.


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: I know they're short, and it may seem like I'm rushing it, but I'm SO EXCITED for the next two chapters!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

**_September_**

* * *

Chalking up her grips, JJ was stood beside the uneven bars at the Karolyi National Training Camp, when Bela Karolyi approached her.

"JJ. Who taught you the Mo release?" he asked softly in his thick Romanian accent.

"Nicholas," JJ replied simply.

"You do it very well. I haven't seen anybody attempt that release since Mo Huilan herself in 1996. You get a lot more height than she did though. And the full twist has never been done before, which you know, so this move is now called the _Jareau salto_," Bela praised. JJ smiled widely.

"Thank you," she replied.

Bela watched from the other side of the gym while JJ practised her bars routine. He remembered the first time he had seen her swing a bars set, back at the Worlds selection camp in 2010. Her bars had not had a natural swing to it, it was forced, difficult, and her release moves were very close to the bar.

Now, she had huge releases that flew high into the air, a beautiful swing, clean lines and beautiful form.

Much like Nicholas, while he wished she hadn't gotten hurt, because it had likely cut her career short, he could definitely see the benefits from the injury.

* * *

After a week of being closely monitored by the Karolyi's, competing in small test competitions, and throwing her all into the routines, JJ was physically exhausted.

Worlds were three weeks away, and the thought of it made her feel slightly sick, but at the same time excited.

This year, an amazement to all gymnastics fans and gymnasts alike, but mostly to Australians, the World Championships were being held in Perth, Western Australia at the still fairly new, Perth Arena.

JJ was ready to go one last time.

By that point, JJ didn't care if she medalled at all. It would be nice to be the most decorated American gymnast of all time, but by then, she knew she would be happy just to have the chance to go and compete internationally one last time. Because she knew that if she made the selection, it would most likely be her last competition, thanks to the knee injury.

* * *

"We have to choose two girls to do the all-around competition, and two girls to specialise in event finals. This was not an easy choice, because the girls here who cannot do the all-around are beautiful event specialists," Marta began to say to the gymnasts sitting in front of her.

"Bela and I decided that we want to send specialists in all four events. The only way to do that is to send two girls who can score consistently well in at least two of the four events"

"We have watched you all week. We have monitored your stamina, your consistency, your scores, and of course, your routines themselves. All of you have qualities that we would like to take to Worlds. But our final selection is as follows"

Reading off a sheet, Marta called out two names. "For the all-around competition, we will be taking Kyla Ross and Bailey McKinnis"

"As a floor and vault specialist, we will be taking Anna-Rose Marley. And as a bars and beam specialist, we are taking Jennifer Jareau"

Elation and happiness swelled inside her. To say she was thrilled was an understatement.

As the four who were chosen shared hugs with the other girls and celebrated their selection, JJ was so happy she could barely speak. To have been chosen to go to Worlds, not in top form, just a year after her huge injury, JJ was incredibly excited.

* * *

Later that evening, Bela and Marta sat in the camp kitchen with the four girls, talking them through the game plan.

"Kyla, Bailey, you focus on staying strong over four events. You need to aim for that all-around final, while still scoring high enough to maybe make some apparatus finals as well," Marta instructed the two younger girls.

"Anna, you will compete on vault and beam in the preliminary competition. We want you to focus on your two big events and making those respective finals. JJ, you'll compete on the three apparatus you can do. We know you can do floor," Bela said. JJ opened her mouth to speak, but Bela held up his hand.

"I know your routine is not as difficult and you've had some problems over the past few months on floor, but you medalled on floor at the London Olympics, and I've seen what you're capable of. We're not expecting you to make the floor finals, that's fine. We just want you to score on it and see how high you can place. However, we do want you in beam and bars finals, so definitely focus mainly on those two finals"

JJ nodded, accepting his instructions.

That, she could do.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: I love the end of this chapter. Bars final is kinda rushed, but routines are SOOOO hard to describe._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

JJ had come to love Perth.

Arriving five days before the competition began allowed time to sleep off jet lag, practise on different equipment, and make sure everything was ready.

Even so, they still had an extra day, which they were given to just relax.

Even though Perth was reasonably warm, it was considered too cold for the beach. Used to much cooler climates, however, that was where JJ and Will spent the free day, simply lounging in the sun, mucking around in the gentle waves, and enjoying each other's company.

Littered with soft kisses and warm hugs, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

Dismounting the beam with her full in double back tuck, JJ straightened up, presenting to the judges.

They had already competed on bars. JJ had qualified in fifth place to the final with a score of 15.985, having caught her Mo salto a little too close to the bar and breaking the connection between it and the piked Tkatchev, subsequently lowering her start value. Kalina Krioutchkova of Russia was the top qualifier.

JJ was confident that her beam routine would be enough to get her to the final.

"Three more routines to go-"

"And my career is finished," JJ muttered. Nicholas frowned.

"You've given that some serious thought?"

JJ nodded, straightening up again as she zipped her bag up. "I'm 23. Not the average age for a gymnast. I'm coming off a huge injury that, whether you agree or not, I pretty much caused myself-"

"JJ, that injury was an accident-"

"No, it wasn't. Just like Aliya's ACL in 2011, it was a ticking time bomb. I landed that Amanar strangely every time I did it. When I missed the table in Rio, I should have just done a double"

Nicholas gave in, knowing JJ was right. "Go on"

"I made it to Worlds again despite the fact that I'm not in top form. I want to compete in the two finals Bela and Marta want me in, and finish my career on a high note, rather than let it all go downhill from here. I just want to place as high as I can in those finals and leave with the best results I could have achieved"

Nicholas smiled widely and pulled her into a tight hug. "JJ, you have the best attitude of anyone I've ever come across. Coaching you has been an absolute joy"

"You coached me to Olympic gold. Thank you"

"_Looks like a personal moment there between JJ and her coach, Nicholas Romero. I wonder what they're saying"_

"_Who knows"_

* * *

Saluting the judges, JJ prepared to start her beam final routine, the second last routine of her career.

Taking a deep breath, she ran up, jumped off the springboard, flipped once through the air, and landed solidly on the beam.

Slight shuffle of the feet, but nothing the judges would have noticed.

Dance combo, switch ring. Double turn. Stable and focused, only a slight balance check on the end.

"_She could be the world champ on this event _again_. All she has to do is hit the routine"_

Back handspring, back handspring step-out, layout. Nailed to the beam.

Leap series across the beam. Back flip with a half twist into front walkover; the beautiful Onodi.

"_That was a beautiful Onodi"_

"_You know, I still can't believe she's not even five foot"_

"_Stay focused, Tim"_

Throwing herself backwards, JJ began twisting, keeping her eyes on the beam at all times.

As her feet hit it, she radically lost control. Scrabbling to stay on as her foot fell down the side of the beam, she threw her hands down, but to no avail. Her weight was shifting to the left, and before she'd even fallen, she knew she was going to fall. The collective gasp around the arena echoed in her ears.

"_No, no, stay on!"_

Will watched with wide eyes as JJ's left foot slipped down the side of the beam. He wanted to run down there and stop her from falling, knowing how cut up she was going to be.

With a thump, JJ fell from the beam, stumbling as she hit the floor.

"_Oh..my goodness. Did JJ actually just fall off the beam? I don't believe what I'm seeing"_

"_In the seven years she's been competing at this level, she has NEVER fallen from this apparatus"_

'Do I give up now?' was the first thing that ran through JJ's mind as she looked at the apparatus. Tears threatened to spill over; the beam was _her_ apparatus. The one piece she could be counted on to hit. And not only did she feel she'd let herself and Nicholas down, she knew she'd let down Marta and Bela, who had been counting on her to score well.

Swallowing thickly, she placed her hands on the beam and pulled herself back up. The crowd began to cheer and clap for her, encouraging her to continue.

In a numb state of shock, she completed the routine. It was as she descended the podium that the tears broke through. Walking over to her bag, she dodged Nicholas when he attempted to pull her into a hug. Collapsing into a chair, she covered her face with her hands and tried to hold back her tears, but to no avail. As her body shook with sobs of disappointment, everyone saw.

"_That's too bad. She knows that people were counting on her to do well, she knows she's never fallen, and she knows that Bela and Marta are probably a little disappointed right now. She'll need a minute to collect herself right there"_

"_Don't cry, JJ, you've got seven Olympic medals and ten World medals under your belt, and you're coming off a huge injury"_

Will was heartbroken as he watched JJ from the other side of the arena. As the next girl went up to compete, he only saw his wife in tears.

* * *

"You've got to be happy with yourself, JJ. You made that final and you told me you were going to do the best you possibly could. That fall was _supposed_ to happen. Nothing you could've done would've prevented it. So put it behind you, and go into the bars final fighting," Nicholas said encouragingly, finally giving JJ the hug he'd wanted to give her since she fell from the beam.

"I just...Bela and Marta...they must be so disappointed," JJ muttered.

"They were...but when they saw how upset you were after you fell, they felt that your disappointment was enough to handle. They just want you to use it as motivation for bars"

"That I can do"

* * *

JJ was the second last to compete on the bars, Kalina Krioutchkova going last.

She knew she had to hit the connection this time or risk having another flop like the beam final.

Pirouettes? Check.

Handstands? Check.

Jareau release? Nailed.

Catching the bar perfectly, she swung up into the piked Tkatchev, followed by the Pak salto, using the cheers and applause of the crowd as fuel to go higher.

She was already smiling when her hands slipped free of the bar into her double layout.

Hitting the floor solidly, she knew she'd done it the best she could do. Presenting to the judges, she was smiling widely, knowing her routine would challenge the others.

"_World champion, she is absolutely the World champion!"_

"_What a way to go out! This is going out with a bang!"_

"_Beautiful! Absolutely stunning!"_

She literally ran from the podium to Nicholas' arms, laughing as he hugged her tightly. The crowd was still cheering for her fantastic routine.

Kalina had competition. Because JJ's score was the biggest it had ever been.

16.275.

* * *

It was much to JJ's joy that she without a doubt, became the 2017 uneven bars World champion.

When the final scores were announced, Nicholas had hugged her tightly, spinning her around as she laughed out of joy. She'd actually been giddy, jumping up and down excitedly as the USA coaches hugged her, followed by the other competitors.

Standing atop the podium in the Perth Arena, the gold medal around her neck, the flowers in her hand, the United States flag rising, and the Star Spangled Banner playing, she was so proud of herself.

Proud for overcoming the struggles she'd faced with her knee injury, her kidneys, and life in general. Proud of herself for doing so well in light of the beam final. Proud of herself for ending her career as a World champion.

Proud of herself for turning one of her weakest events into an event that made her the most decorated gymnast in the history of the United States.


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: Alrighty o!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

There were a few more days before Marta, Bela, Nicholas, and two of the girls would leave Australia and return home to the United States. JJ and Will had decided to make a holiday out of it, as had Kyla's family.

Walking through the Hay Street mall, hand in hand with Will, JJ had no regrets. She had retired on a high note, and from then on, had all the time in the world to thank Will for the five years of endless support and love he'd given her. All that was left to do was officially announce her retirement upon returning home to the United States.

As they stopped every now and then to look in shop windows, or share a quick kiss, JJ was more than thankful for what her Olympic career gave her.

It brought her to Will.

* * *

"_Nick wants to meet me to talk about something. Is it ok if I'm gone for an hour?" JJ asked softly. Will grinned, nodding._

"_I'll go hang out at the pool, get a nice tan, so I'm even more good lookin'," he joked. JJ laughed, stretching up to kiss him._

"_I'll see you later," she promised, kissing him again before leaving the room._

Sitting across from Nicholas in the corner booth at a small cafe, JJ waited for him to get to the point.

"Something came up on your drug test," he began. JJ's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me they're taking the title away," she said quickly. Nicholas grinned, holding up his hand.

"They're not. Look," he said softly, handing her a sheet of paper. He watched her as she scanned the sheet. When she read what Nicholas wanted her to, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" she said in surprise, looking up at Nicholas, who was smiling. "I'm pregnant?!"

"Apparently so. They're not taking the title away. It came up unexpectedly when they processed the test result, and they just wanted to make sure you knew and congratulate you. You and Will have talked about kids, haven't you?"

"Yeah...we've been talking about it on and off since about September last year...I have to go tell him," she replied excitedly, her happiness showing through.

They stood up, putting some money in the bill that the waitress brought them.

"Congratulations JJ. You and Will are going to be great parents," Nicholas said warmly, pulling JJ into a hug.

"Thank you," JJ replied.

As she walked away, he was smiling. The first time he'd met JJ, she had been a small child of five years old, in early 1999. Now, she was about to have a child of her own.

* * *

"Did you have fun at the pool?" JJ asked. Will nodded as he towelled his hair off.

"Don't I look even better than before?" he teased, flexing his muscles. JJ giggled, shaking her head. Will's jaw dropped, but he was grinning again as he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"So what did Nick want?"

"There was something on my drug test he wanted me to know about," JJ began, pushing him back so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Straddling his lap, she locked her ankles behind him.

"Oh yeah? What's that? Nothin' bad, is it?" Will replied. JJ smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

"We're having a baby," she said softly, watching and gauging his reaction.

Will stared at her in shock, his eyes widening as he looked down at her stomach and then back up to her. He was totally speechless, opening his mouth to speak and subsequently closing it again.

JJ wrapped one arm around behind his neck, cupping his cheek in her other hand, the soft smile never leaving her face.

And then out of nowhere, Will burst into tears.

"We're really havin' a baby?" he asked tearfully as JJ hugged him.

"We really are," JJ said softly, kissing his temple and giving him a comforting squeeze.

Will buried his face against her shoulder, unable to believe that he was going to be a dad, that he was having a baby with the absolute love of his life.

"I thought you were a big tough masculine boxer," JJ teased. "I'm the pregnant hormonal one, I'm supposed to cry"

"Shut up," came Will's muffled voice from her shoulder, making her laugh as they pulled apart.

"This is surreal. We're gonna be parents, cher," he gushed, placing a flat hand against her stomach. JJ covered it with her own, leaning in and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, her blue eyes boring into his.

"I love you too...and our baby"

* * *

Flying home in first class allowed them to have two seats right next to each other that could be lowered to create a double bed. They also had a privacy partition on the aisle side, allowing them to enjoy their own space and company for the long flight home.

They had only been three hours out of Sydney (where they had spent a day looking around; JJ had wanted to go and look at the arena in which Andreea Raducan won her gold medal in, and after that, they had simply wandered around) when JJ fell asleep curled up against Will with her head resting against his shoulder.

The day JJ had broken the news to him, they had celebrated in the same fashion that brought the news into existence. The remaining time they had in Perth had been spent by the pool, wrapped up in each other, loving each other.

Wrapping his arms around JJ, Will turned the volume down on the movie he was watching, pulling the blankets up around his tiny wife.

Settling in beside her, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_America's most successful gymnast to date, Jennifer Jareau, has announced that she is retiring from the sport of gymnastics after a long and illustrious career. Over the space of three Olympiads, including six World Championships, and two Olympic Games, she became a four time Olympic Champion, and five time World Champion. With seven Olympic medals, eleven World medals, numerous national and world cup medals and titles, she has left her mark on the sport of gymnastics"_

"_She went out with a bang too, becoming the 2017 World champion on the uneven bars before announcing that she was finished with the sport"_

"_There's not really a reason as to why she retired. The most popular one circulating is that she retired due to the knee injury she suffered at the Rio Olympics, which wasn't fully healed at the time of winning the uneven bars title"_

"_She's the first American gymnast to make a second Olympic team in sixteen years, the first two win two consecutive Olympic titles on the same apparatus, and the first American gymnast to win the all-around over the age of nineteen"_

"_When the girls convene for the American cup next year, Jennifer Jareau will be sorely missed"_


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: Back from Melbourne! It was awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_The green light at the end of the runway flashed on, signalling that the judges were ready for her to vault. Putting on a wide smile, JJ presented to the watching crowd, never taking her eyes off the table._

_Lining her toes up with the line on the runway, she swung her arms out in front of her as she stepped back, her dark blue leotard glinting under the lights. Stepping back, she pointed her other foot out in front of her, very much like McKayla did whenever she vaulted._

_Springing off her other foot, she broke into a powerful run down the runway, hurtling towards the springboard. Hopping up, she reached down for the mat, her hands landing right in the middle of the grey square._

_As her feet hit and rebounded from the springboard, JJ reached back for the table. Her heartbeat quickened as she realised that she was about to make a possibly catastrophic mistake._

_Her left hand hit the middle of the table squarely, providing upward force enough to push to her into the air. But her right hand landed on the edge of the table, slipping down the side as she pushed away._

_As her body exploded into the air, JJ had so much twisting momentum that it looked like she could still get the two and a half twists around. However, as she began to drop towards the mat, she quickly shifted her momentum._

_Completing two twists just before she touched the floor, she managed to find her feet, stumbling backwards as she tried to catch her balance. Stopping herself before she fell, she saluted the judges, moving off the mat and beginning to walk back to the end of the runway._

A feather light touch on her cheek awakened her from her dream. Blinking rapidly as the sun assaulted her eyes, she reached up to rub them. She was surprised to find that they were wet.

"Why are you cryin'?" Will asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Taking JJ's hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What could've been...I had a dream about the vault final...about not doing an Amanar once I missed the table, and walking back to the end of the runway to do my second vault"

Grabbing both of her hands, Will pulled her out of bed, holding her close and gently kissing her. "Don't dwell on it, cher. What happened, happened. Nothin' will change that. I think it made you a stronger person...and I'll always love you, no matter what," he promised. JJ smiled up at him.

"Just think...if things were different back then, we might not be having a baby now," she reasoned softly. Will smiled crookedly in reply, kissing her again.

"When are you gonna tell your parents?"

JJ shrugged. "I want to wait for a bit...if things go wrong, it's usually in the first three months. I want to wait until we know exactly how far along I am to tell them...I want to know it'll definitely be ok...and besides...I like it like this. Our baby, our secret," she explained, draping her arms around his neck as she leaned against him.

"Secret until you start showin', which on someone like you, will be tomorrow," Will joked, laughing. JJ slapped his shoulder, taking his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok...this'll be a little cold," Dr Rachel Breene warned. Taking some of the clear gel, she spread it across JJ's stomach.

Will had noticed a few nights before that JJ had a small bump. It fascinated him, to put it simply, and ever since, after they made love, he would lie there as they talked softly, his hand tracing gentle circles on her rounded stomach.

They watched as a somewhat grainy image slowly came into focus on the screen. Holding Will's hand, JJ looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok...there's your baby," Breene said after a short while, focusing the image on the peanut shaped embryo that was visible on the screen. "Looks like you're about eleven weeks"

JJ had tears in her eyes as she took in the image of their unborn child on the screen. Will squeezed her hand, his eyes awfully bright as well.

"We make such a pair," JJ said in a thick voice. Will chuckled, taking another look up at image of their child.

"Everything looks good. We'll be able to determine the sex once you reach about four months. I'll just go and develop these, if you want to wait here?" Breene asked as she wiped JJ's stomach clean with a towel. Turning around, she left the couple alone in the room.

"It's real now," JJ said softly as Will moved to stand between her legs.

"Huh?"

"Now that we've seen the baby, it's real. At first, I knew I was pregnant, but it didn't feel real. Now it does," JJ explained. Will smiled, nodding in agreement, before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Sandy speaking"

"Hey Mom," JJ replied, a smile already spreading across her face.

"Jen! Hon, how are you?"

"I'm good. _Really_ happy"

"And so you should be, we saw your bars routine from Worlds, and we're very proud of you. You did beautifully"

JJ broke into a wide smile, even though her mother couldn't see it. "Thank you"

"So, you've decided to retire?"

"Yeah...it was more of a struggle than it should be, especially with my knee, and after I fell off the beam at Worlds, I realised that I was never going to reach the same peak I had in London and Rio. I wanted to go out on a high note, rather than quietly retire after a long downward spiral"

"Good enough reason in my opinion. You just always remember that your father and I have had so much joy in watching you compete and achieve your dreams and we will never stop being proud of you"

"And there's something else as well," JJ began with a smile.

"What's that, hon?"

"I found out at Worlds that, sometime in early May, Will and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant"

Her mother's shriek of joy made her hold the phone away from her ear. Putting the phone on speaker as Will came up behind her, she laughed.

"Jen, that's great news!"

"What's great news?" came her father's voice in the background. JJ bit her lip, taking a deep breath as her mother told him to come to the phone.

Her dad wouldn't be mad. He couldn't be; she was a married adult with her own life. It was more likely he would find it a bit difficult to take in. He had had a hard time letting go of his babies, but especially JJ, the smallest, most sensitive one of his three children. While he'd been happy for her on the day she and Will got married, she knew he'd always found it difficult to comprehend that his babies really had grown into adults.

"What's the news, Jen?" Thomas asked.

Will placed his hands on her shoulders, lightly kissing the top of her head, a gesture of support that she greatly appreciated.

"I'm pregnant, Dad. We're having a baby," she said softly, her smile showing through her voice.

Thomas' jaw dropped.

A moment of nervous silence passed, until Sandy took her husband's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Thomas relaxed, a soft smile crossing his face even though JJ wouldn't see it. "Jen...that's incredible news. I'm really happy to hear that"

JJ smiled, leaning into Will. "That's good to hear"


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: Long one for ya._

_Go listen to 'katelyn ohashi floor music 2013' on youtube. You won't regret it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Gently playing with the loose ends of JJ's hair, Will placed a soft kiss on JJ's temple, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do now? I know you went to college and all, but do you know what you wanna do?"

JJ looked up at him, shaking her head. "Nope"

Will broke into a grin. "No idea at all?"

"Nope"

Laughing, he pulled her back against him. "Oh, Jennifer Jareau, you are a worry. You should probably start thinkin' about it"

Laying her head back against his shoulder, JJ smiled softly. "I know. I just...right now, I just want to think about the baby. I'm so excited"

"I know cher. So am I"

* * *

"So, I was mucking around on the Internet the other day, and I decided to Google your name and see what came up," Andrew explained, setting his coffee down on the table.

"Ok, Googling your sister, totally normal," JJ replied, shaking her head at her brother.

"Anyway, I was led to this website called 'Gym Fan Confessions'. Basically people submit confessions or opinions about gymnastics to this blog, and they get put onto a picture and posted. There were some really nice ones about you"

"Nice as in sarcastic nice, or actually nice?"

"Hmm...combination of both"

"Yeah, well my aim wasn't to please people"

"Anyway...the best one, that made me totally lose it laughing," Andrew began, starting to laugh as he spoke. "Oh, Jen, it was gold. It said '_Jennifer Jareau shouldn't have won the all-around in Rio. Her toe point isn't good enough'_"

JJ stared incredulously at her brother, before she to, burst out laughing. "It makes no sense!"

"I know, that's why it's hilarious"

After about ten minutes of chatter following Andrew's joke of the day, JJ decided it was time to tell him the news.

"So, I have something I want to tell you," she started. Andrew nodded, watching his sister as she thought about her words.

"I found out a couple of days after the bars final...that Will and I are having a baby," she said softly and slowly, gauging his reaction.

Andrew's eyebrows rose as the surprise flooded his face. It was quickly replaced with a wide smile.

"Jen, that's awesome!" he gushed as they both stood up, pulling her into a tight hug. "Aw, that's great, you must be so excited"

JJ nodded as she pulled away, one hand subconsciously resting over her bump. "We are. The next six months are going to drag"

Andrew grinned. "I'll be the best uncle any kid has ever had, I promise"

Laughing, JJ shook her head as they sat down again. "Of course you will Andrew, of course you will"

* * *

"Our next guest has been to two Olympic Games, the London 2012 Games, and the Rio 2016 Games. She gained a large amount of media attention at the London Games, but funny how the media works sometimes...she didn't gain attention for the same reason that she was at the Olympics," Ellen DeGeneres explained to the crowd. "Here today to tell us about her life, her career, and hopefully help me understand her sport a bit more...Jennifer Jareau!"

Walking out across the floor to where Ellen was standing, JJ gave the audience a small wave, her smile lighting up the room.

Quick hug, into the chairs, straight down to business.

The seven Olympic medals were laid out on the table, tipped up towards the audience.

"JJ, I can't think of any other way to start this than to say that you are just amazing," Ellen said once it had gone quiet.

"Thank you," JJ replied with a smile.

"I mean seriously...if I could do half the things you could do...I can't even do a cartwheel," Ellen explained. JJ laughed, as did the audience.

"You won all those medals sitting right in front of us for being able to do tricks that could kill you"

"Pretty much," JJ affirmed. "You can try them on if you want to. They're heavy"

"Are you sure?"

Getting a nod from JJ, Ellen grinned, reaching out for the medals. "I have to try a gold one first, I just have to"

Everyone laughed, including JJ, as she picked it up and slipped it over her head. The other six medals followed in quick succession, and pretty soon, JJ and Ellen were standing at the front of the stage, showing them off to the crowd.

"I have seven Olympic medals around my neck. Mom, are you proud?" Ellen called to her mother, who was sitting in the front row. Betty chuckled, nodding at her daughter.

"This is insane. How do you not have a hunchback or a crook neck?"

"I never wear them all at once. I really should try it though"

"Don't do it, you'll fall over," Ellen joked as they sat down again, removing the medals and replacing them on the table.

"JJ, one thing I wanted to ask you before we get right into it...how tall are you?"

JJ laughed again. "Four foot eleven"

"I don't know if anyone out there noticed when she came out, or when we hugged, but JJ is tiny," Ellen announced, making everyone, including JJ, laugh. "Look"

Standing up, they moved around in front of the table, standing side by side. JJ was laughing, Ellen was grinning, and the audience were clapping. Sitting down again, Ellen turned back to JJ.

"Are all gymnasts as small as you?"

"No, actually, most of them are taller than me," JJ replied simply, getting more laughs.

"Alright then," Ellen said. "Let's talk about the Olympics. In 2012, you became world famous, but not for gymnastics"

JJ nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "That was one of the worst and best things that ever happened to me"

"When I heard about that, the first thing I thought was 'I can relate to that'. By that I mean, you got backlash over that from a lot of people, as did I thousands of years ago when I came out. People knew your private business, they had an opinion when they really had no place to...what was your reaction to that?"

"Well, at first I was kind of scared and shocked because there were those pictures of me and news articles. My coach, Nicholas, was pretty annoyed at first, because our focus was supposed to be competing, but he handled it the best, and I really appreciated that. People were saying 'she's too young to be even thinking about that' and my reply to that was always the same. I was already eighteen by the time the Games had started, therefore I was an adult, and it was a decision I made. No-one could tell me I was too young, or I shouldn't have done it"

"Of course, it all worked out in your favour. You're married to, in my opinion, possibly the most attractive man I've ever seen," Ellen said seriously. JJ laughed.

"He is pretty hot," she answered, making everyone laugh.

"Let's talk about your career. In the eight years that you graced the international stage, you won eleven World Championship medals, five of which were gold, seven Olympic medals, four of which were gold, and countless National titles, Pacific Rim Championships, World Cups...you have easily become the most decorated American gymnast in history. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, before I won the bars title in October, there were rumours swirling that I could surpass Shannon Miller and Alicia Sacramone. The thought of that was pretty exhilarating and I started thinking 'Why not? What if I can just get one more medal, and prove anyone who thinks I can't, wrong?'. So when I did, and I realised that I was the most decorated US gymnast in history, it was a bit unreal. Like, I couldn't believe that _I _held that record for now. I'm sure someone will surpass it someday, because we have crazy talented gymnasts in this country, but it'll be nice to be able to look back on it and say 'Well, I used to be that girl'"

"Did winning medals ever become a game of proving people wrong?"

"Sometimes it did. Definitely during the Rio Games, and the most recent Worlds. In Rio, people were saying I wouldn't medal because I was too old for gymnastics, and all that, and then at Worlds, it was the same thing, plus my knee injury. But most of the time I just wanted to beat myself and do the best that I could possibly do, because I knew, no matter what results I got, my friends and family would be proud of me. If I won a bronze at Nationals, I shot for silver the next year"

"Speaking of that knee injury...that was one heck of a blowout. Portia and I were watching the finals, because we are suckers for gymnastics, and when you crashed, I swear we both jumped a mile out of our seats. I can't even imagine being you right at that moment, it must have been so painful"

"It was probably the most painful thing I have ever done, aside from splitting the beam, because, mind my language, that hurts like an absolute bitch"

Laughter filtered around the room. Ellen grinned.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well, in context of the worst beam split I've ever done, basically, I leap into the air and do a split or something. When I land, my feet slip down either side of the beam, and if I was a boy, I would cry. Sometimes I did cry"

More laughter.

"Back to that knee injury. Did you immediately start scolding yourself?"

"No. When I was vaulting, I could see the floor getting closer and I knew I was going to get hurt when I landed, it was inevitable from my view. When I did hit the floor, it was like two people had held either end of my leg and just yanked it apart, and the sound it made as it literally just fell apart was the most sickening thing ever"

"Does it still run through your head?"

"Sometimes, yeah"

"So, you've won two beam titles, a team title, an all-around title, a silver on floor and in the team, and a bronze on bars, and you've officially announced your retirement. Are you satisfied with your career?"

"Oh, absolutely. I achieved everything I ever wanted and more. I wanted to make an Olympic team and a World team, win a National, World, and Olympic title on beam, and make my parents proud. I achieved all that and more, and if I ever said to anyone I wasn't happy with that, I would honestly like them to slap me"

"Why did you retire?"

"It just got to the point where I knew I had passed my peak, the best part of my career. I knew if I continued, it would probably turn into a downward spiral and I would have to quietly retire after an embarrassing showing at some competition. I wanted to quit while I was still on top, on an emotional and physical high. And after I fell off the beam at Worlds, I knew that was it. I knew it was time to end there"

"Did your knee have anything to do with it?"

"My knee had just about everything to do with it. Nicholas reckons if I hadn't gotten injured, I may have lasted another two or three years. But we can't change the past, and so here I am now"

"Sounds like you made a well informed decision"

"Well yes, there was all those factors. Plus something else," JJ added, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"After I won the gold medal on bars, I had to undergo drug testing to make sure I wasn't doing anything illegal. A couple of days later, Nicholas gave me the test results. Normally they don't do that, they only give it to the athlete if something banned or suspicious came up. The reason I got the test results back is because the test clearly stated that Will and I are having a baby"

A huge cheer went up from the audience, all of whom began to applaud in congratulations. Ellen leapt up, pulling JJ to her feet and pulling her into a congratulatory hug.

"JJ, that is amazing! Very exciting news. How did Will react when you told him?"

"He cried"

'Aww' rippled through the audience.

"He's strong, attractive, and sensitive. Ladies, looks like the good one is taken!"

JJ laughed.

"Well, JJ, it has been so amazing to talk to you today. Congratulations on all your success, and most definitely on the baby. Everyone can tell you and Will are going to be wonderful parents. Thank you for coming out today. We're proud of you, America's proud of you, everyone's proud of you!"

Cheers and applause surrounded them as JJ hugged Ellen one last time while the show cut to commercial. They were proud of her.

* * *

Walking along the Allegheny River, hand in hand with Will, JJ could not have been happier.

A cold gust of wind blew past, making JJ shiver. Without saying a word, Will shrugged his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders and wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm.

Finding a vacant area that was relatively private, they sat down on the grass, not too far from the river's edge.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders again, Will pulled JJ closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"I like this," JJ said quietly.

"What?"

"This. Just us. Not necessarily doing anything. I just like being with you," JJ told him. Will smiled, tipping her chin up so that he could see her beautiful blue eyes that so easily reflected the moonlight.

"Our baby better look like you," he joked softly. JJ smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're so beautiful," Will replied, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss.

As he went to pull away, JJ pushed her hand up through his hair, preventing him from pulling away, and successfully deepening the kiss.

It didn't have to go any further. As they sat there under the moonlight, kissing softly, all they needed was each other, and the knowledge that they were having a baby, to share a contented life.

As successful as she was, JJ knew she didn't need any of her medals to be happy. All she needed was her family. And that was all Will needed too.


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: Short, but some funny moments in here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"Hey Will," JJ called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Will called back over his shoulder as he reached up into the cupboard.

"Look at this," JJ told him. When he turned around, she lifted up the shirt she was wearing (coincidently one of his own) to reveal the growing baby bump. Will broke into a wide smile; he hadn't noticed that JJ was getting bigger, and the thought that their child was growing inside her was an incredible fact that warmed his heart.

Walking over to her, he placed one hand on her belly, looking down at her as he smiled.

"The day our child is born, I am gonna be the happiest man alive," he murmured. JJ chuckled, kissing his cheek before pulling away to get something to eat.

"Where you goin'?" Will asked.

"I'm hungry," JJ retorted.

"You're always hungry, why's that a surprise?" Will muttered, following her over to the cupboard. JJ laughed, slipping her arm around him as he stood by her side.

* * *

Flopping down on the couch beside JJ, Will was wondering what she was laughing at. He watched as she tapped out a reply to someone on her phone, before locking it and setting it down.

"What's so funny?"

Grinning, JJ turned to look at him. "I was just talking to Sienna about the London Olympics, and she kept cracking jokes about how I was bouncier than one of those annoying little bouncy balls in podium training"

Will laughed. "Where does she get that from?"

"Well, the floor was _really_ springy in London. For most girls, they quickly adjusted to it, but I couldn't seem to control my tumbling..."

_Watching as Sienna stood in position at the opposite end of the tumble track on the floor, JJ opened up her routine with some dance before moving back into the corner._

_Tumbling seamlessly across the floor, JJ executed her two whip backs cleanly. As soon as her feet hit the ground on the second one, she rebounded for her double Arabian._

_Except she probably had a little too much rebound._

_Hitting the floor hard, she sprung up into her punch front with so much force that she went flying off the floor, and almost off the edge of the podium, despite Sienna's attempts to catch her._

_Moving back onto the floor, she caught up with the music, but was fighting back laughter. The coaches and other girls on the team were laughing, and some of the judges watching were sporting huge grins._

_Her twisting pass was the most controlled of them all. The double back pike had them in hysterical fits of laughter when she almost bounced off the floor._

_Striking her final pose, JJ had tears in her eyes as she walked off the floor in uncontrollable laughter._

"You almost bounced off the podium?" Will asked in disbelief. JJ laughed.

"Almost. I had so much power that Sienna couldn't even catch me to stop me falling. The judges lost it once I walked off the floor. It was the highlight of everyone's day"

"You are crazy, and that's why I love you"

* * *

"Did you want to find out the sex today?"

JJ looked up at Will, watching him expectantly; she did want to find out, but would happily wait if Will would rather be surprised.

"Will?"

"I don't mind, cher. If you wanna find out, go for it. I'm gonna be so happy either way," he said softly. JJ's smile told him what she was going to say.

"We'll find out"

Dr Ryan smiled widely. Moving the transducer around on JJ's growing belly, she tried to find the spot that would tell them whether they were having a girl or a boy.

"There we go. Looks like you guys are having a little boy," she said warmly. Will broke into a proud smile, squeezing JJ's hand.

Wiping JJ's belly clean, Dr Ryan left to develop the ultrasounds for them.

"He's gonna look just his daddy," JJ said softly as Will stepped in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"I certainly hope not," Will replied. JJ laughed.

"Why not? His daddy's hot," she giggled. Will grinned.

"Only in Mommy's opinion. Probably not in his," he told her, making her laugh even more. "With any luck, he'll get his mother's good looks"

"And my midget gene," JJ joked. Will grinned.

"And the midget gene"


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Lots of dialogue._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_**February**_

* * *

Woken by the sound of JJ crying, Will's only thought was 'Not again'.

Pulling himself out of bed, he dragged himself to the bathroom, pushing the door open and leaning against the frame.

"JayJay, why are you cryin'?" he asked. _Again_, he thought.

JJ turned around, her pretty face streaked with tears. "I look like a whale!"

Will closed his eyes for a second, fighting back the urge to laugh. "JJ, you are four foot eleven. It's physically impossible for you to look like a whale"

"You think this is funny! You think I'm fat!" JJ cried, her eyes burning with anger. Will took a cautionary step back.

"No, I don't. JJ, I think you're beautiful-"

"No you don't, don't lie to me!" she exclaimed. Pushing him back, she stormed out of the bathroom, an angry 'I hate men!' echoing back after her.

Will was lost for words.

* * *

"Hey Will," Andrew answered as he picked up the phone.

"I don't care if she's carryin' my child, I'm gonna kill her," was Will's instant reply. Andrew laughed.

"That bad, huh?"

"Her hormones are givin' me grey hair. The next time I see you, I want you to tell me if I'm goin' grey"

"It'll pass. Think of the positives"

"Oh boy. The only one I can think of is the baby itself"

"Speaking of the baby, have you two chosen a name yet? You've got, what, another twelve weeks?"

"It could be shorter than that. The doctor is considerin' inducin' her at about 32 weeks because she's so small. She may not be able to give birth naturally if the baby grows to full term"

"Actually, I remember Mom saying something about that last week when I was there. She was wondering how JJ's size would affect things"

"And regardin' the name, no we haven't picked one yet, but we're still debatin' a few. JJ wants to keep it a secret until the baby's born when we pick one, so that people can't really have an opinion on it"

"Smart move. I remember my aunty when Mom and Dad picked JJ's name. She was such a cow about it, Mom was going to murder her. Kept carrying on about how Jennifer wasn't a good name for her niece, and how if she got the nickname JJ, it's not a very feminine nickname, and so on. I was only five, but I didn't like her much after that"

"Did your parents speak to her after?"

"Nope. When they gave JJ the name Jennifer, she was so disappointed in Mom for not choosing a better name that she stopped talking to us. Funny thing is, when JJ won Olympic gold, she suddenly wanted to be the best aunty in the world"

"Funny how it works, isn't it?"

"Hilarious"

"Well, I better go apologize for whatever it is that I did to upset her. If you don't get a text in the next hour, assume that I'm dead"

"What song do you want played at your funeral?"

"As they lower my casket into the ground, play '_Drop It Like It's Hot_' by Snoop Dogg"

Both of them burst out laughing. Bidding goodbye, Will hung up, setting his phone down on the counter.

* * *

Closing the back sliding door, Will walked across the deck to the porch swing, where JJ was sitting reading a book. Sitting down, he slid the book free of her hands, putting her bookmark in and sitting it down between them.

"JJ...whatever I did, I'm sorry. But I hate seein' you upset, and I was just tryin' to help you. You are so beautiful, JJ, don't forget that"

"But I'm-"

"Nearly six months pregnant," Will cut in. JJ looked at him, her expression softening into a faint smile. Leaning into his side, she felt much calmer than before.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You nearly fell on your face. That's why I talked to you," Will replied. JJ laughed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Ever graceful me"

* * *

As they walked back into the house, Will noticed his phone flashing on the counter. Reaching over, he picked it up and opened the message.

'_Are you dead?'_

Laughing, Will quickly replied _'Yes, dead as a doornail'_

"What's so funny?" JJ asked, looking over at his phone.

"I was talkin' to Andrew, and I said I was gonna go apologise to you for whatever I did, and that if he didn't get a text in an hour, to assume I was dead. This is his message"

JJ quickly read the messages, a grin forming on her face.

"My brother's an idiot"


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_**April**_

* * *

With only a few short weeks until their baby boy was due to enter the world, JJ and Will were getting more excited with each passing day.

Still waging a debate over what to call their bundle of joy, they had taken to sorting out other things first.

A baby shower had left them with stacks of diapers, formula, baby wipes, blankets, muslin wraps, teddies, pacifiers, everything baby related was now piled in the nursery.

The nursery which Will had just finished putting together.

Deciding to do the nursery up in a Lion King theme, Will had spent hours painting the walls in a light grassy green, putting the dark wood furniture together, while JJ had found items for the room; a poster, a lamp, a Simba plush toy, a carving of a lion.

Standing in the doorway with her arm wrapped around Will's midsection, JJ smiled. "I love it"

"Good to know," Will replied with a laugh, kissing the top of her head. "Think we've got a little Olympic Champion in there?" he asked, placing his hand on her belly. JJ smiled lovingly, placing her hand over his.

"Maybe. But he'll always be our little champion," she countered. Will smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go get somethin' to eat, yeah?"

Agreeing, JJ allowed Will to pull her from the room and towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Little guy's growing just fine. He looks pretty small, but that doesn't mean that anything's wrong. He'll probably be just over 6 pound," Dr Ryan explained as she watched the imaging screen. "Ultrasounds are a bit hard to determine the size though, so I could be wrong"

"You were talking about inducing me early," JJ told her.

"It's a possibility. Because you're quite small, there's a chance that the baby wouldn't be able to pass through your pelvis during a natural birth. But judging by your current size and what I'm seeing here, I don't think he's that big. When you go into labour, we'll decide then what is the best option for you, because that's when we can get the best idea of what's going to happen"

JJ nodded, satisfied with the doctor's explanation.

"And now we wait"

* * *

After deciding to name their son after their fathers, JJ and Will had come up with the perfect name for their baby boy.

Henry Thomas LaMontagne. Taking Will's father's middle name and JJ's father's first name, they had created a choice they both settled on.

As they sat cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, JJ was almost asleep in Will's arms when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen.

And then she was wide awake.

"Will," she said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out...but I'm ninety percent sure I just felt a contraction"


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N: Here we are, the pivotal moment of their lives!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

JJ was exhausted.

Will was absolutely wiped out.

They'd been in the hospital for nearly nine hours. JJ was in active labour, and the contractions were getting closer together. Will had been so patient, coaching her through the pain, feeding her ice chips, and massaging her lower back.

The door to the room opened, and in came Dr Ryan, followed by a nurse and another doctor.

"How are we doing?"

"I am never having another child ever," JJ retorted. Ryan laughed.

"I think you'll change your mind when you get to meet the little guy"

"Well, can he hurry up and get here?"

"What do you say to an epidural?" Ryan asked. JJ managed a smile as she leaned back on her pillows.

"That would be fantastic," she replied, making Ryan laugh.

"I thought you'd say that"

A few minutes later, JJ was being supported by Will and Dr Ryan as the anaesthesiologist administered the epidural.

"Can I lie down?" she groaned.

"Not yet, JJ, it has to be administered from this position"

Once it was administered, JJ was allowed to lie down again. And from then, it became a waiting game.

* * *

The epidural had failed to work. JJ was in increasing pain, her contractions were very close, and Dr Ryan had told her she was fully dilated.

"JJ, you're ready to push-"

"What about the epidural?" JJ asked in a strained voice.

"It's too late to try again. I'm sorry JJ, there's only a small percent of people that it doesn't work for, and I wish there was a way to find out. It hurts, I know, but you can do this, just think about meeting your baby boy. Now, there's one other thing. There's no available birthing suites, so you're going to have to give birth here"

* * *

Screaming in pain, JJ pushed as hard as she could, gripping Will's hand so hard, he couldn't feel his fingers.

"Keep pushing! Keep pushing!" Dr Ryan yelled. JJ's screams were breaking Will's heart as she pushed.

As the contraction ended, JJ relaxed, collapsing back against the support of Will's arms. Tears of pain were running down her face.

"Push as hard as you can on the next contraction for me," Ryan instructed. Almost immediately, JJ felt the sharp pain, pushing as hard as she possibly could. Another scream escaped her, tearing Will's heart to pieces.

"He's crowning!" Ryan called. Putting a hand to the top of the baby's head to stop him from coming too quickly, she encouraged JJ to keep pushing.

Ever so slowly, the baby's eyes and nose slipped past the seal of JJ's skin.

JJ was screaming as she pushed, her body stretching to allow her boy into the world. Will was gripping her hand tightly, talking softly in her ear, encouraging her to continue on, reminding her that he was proud of her, that he loved her.

"JJ, stop pushing!" Ryan called suddenly. "Stop pushing!"

"What's wrong?" JJ choked out, her voice filled with panic. She felt as Ryan tried to manoeuvre the baby out, but also felt resistance. When she got no answer, she began to worry, and more tears began to fall.

"JJ, your baby's shoulder is caught on your pelvis. He can't move until we can free it somehow"

"How do we get him out?" Will asked, his voice reminiscent of the panic he was feeling.

"There are different ways. We'll try them all until one is successful"

"And what if they're not?" Will snapped, gripping JJ's hand.

"Worst comes to worse, we'll either do an episiotomy or a caesarean"

"No, please don't cut me. I don't want those," JJ sobbed.

"I won't do either unless I absolutely have to, JJ. I'm going to try and put some pressure on your pelvis, it may help the baby get his shoulder free"

As the next contraction hit, JJ screamed in pain as her body tried to push the baby out, only to wedge him against her pelvis even more. Ryan pushed down just above her pelvis, trying to force the baby down and out. Instead of helping the baby to get free of JJ's pelvis, it only worsened her pain.

"JJ, try to relax for me, ok? That didn't work. You're going to feel the baby move back, because I'm going to try and move his shoulder out of the way"

Carefully, Ryan slipped the baby a little way back, before applying an ever so slight amount of traction downwards on his head as she eased him out again. When she felt the sharp resistance of the pelvic bone, she immediately began to recount the procedures for a dystocia delivery.

JJ was becoming more distressed every passing minute, the baby's heart rate was dropping, and Will was getting very anxious.

Brushing her hair back from her face, Will squeezed JJ's hand, kissing her forehead. Tears and sweat covered her face, mingling on her skin in a damp mess. He was growing more frustrated with Ryan each passing second.

"Fetal heart rate's down to 99"

"JJ-"

"Goddamn it Ryan! If you don't get him out now, I'm gonna deck you! Can't you see she's in pain? Do somethin' about it!"

"Will, I'm doing everything I can. This is a difficult situation"

"Will, please," JJ sobbed, tugging on his arm. Will backed down, turning to his wife as Ryan returned to attending to their baby.

"Alright. JJ, we're going to get you to pull your knees back towards you so that your thighs are pressed against your abdomen," she instructed. As two nurses aided her in doing so, she spoke again. "This widens your pelvis, hopefully enough to get the little guy free"

JJ pushed again, letting out an anguished scream as Ryan encouraged her to keep pushing. The resistance remained.

"Ok, stop pushing!" Ryan called, holding up a gloved hand as the nurses lowered her legs again. "JJ, there's one more thing I'm going to try, but if it doesn't work, I'm going to have to give you an episiotomy. I'm sorry"

Tears were flowing thick and fast; JJ didn't want them to cut her.

"JJ, I need you to relax as much as you can for me," Ryan instructed. Once she was sure she was more relaxed than before, she put her hands either side of the baby's head. Very carefully, so as to not hurt JJ, she slid one hand along the birth canal, down towards the baby's free shoulder. Carefully rotating the baby's body, she managed to deliver the posterior shoulder and the rest of the baby's head.

And then she felt the other shoulder slip free of JJ's pelvis.

"Ok, now JJ, when the next contraction hits, I want a big push, alright?" she said.

"Did you get him?" JJ asked tearfully.

"Yes, I got him," Ryan replied with a smile. "It's almost time to meet your baby, so a big push!"

The contraction hit and JJ pushed with all the strength she had left. Will gripped her hand, encouraging her through what was hopefully the final stretch.

"Keep pushing! Keep pushing!" Ryan called, her voice rising.

With a scream that tore into Will, JJ felt their baby slip free of her body, and almost immediately, a strong lusty cry filled the room.

Will burst into tears.

"Here's your little boy! Ten fingers, ten toes, good set of lungs, he looks perfectly healthy," Dr Ryan reeled off, lifting the baby for the new parents to see. "Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

Will nodded, tears spilling over as he took the instrument offered by Ryan. Hands shaking, he placed the blades around the cord and closed them, separating mother and son. As Ryan lifted the little boy away to be cleaned up and checked over, Will moved back to JJ's side. He leant down, kissing JJ's forehead and wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that? So proud of you. I love you," he whispered to her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"You are such a sook," she said tearfully, a watery laugh escaping her as she spoke.

"Here's your boy. 6 pound 2 ounces, he's perfect," one of the nurses gushed as she carried the tiny baby over to the new parents. Laying him across JJ's abdomen, she tucked a little blanket around him to keep him warm.

JJ started crying again as she ran a hand over his little head. Will was speechless, only able to stare in wonder through his tears of joy.

"He's beautiful," JJ said tearfully, looking up at her husband. Smiling, she reached up and wiped away his tears with the tips of her fingers. Will nodded, taking one of his son's little hands between his fingers. The baby opened his eyes a little, looking straight at JJ before he closed them again.

"Do you know what you want to call him?" Ryan asked.

JJ nodded as she wiped away her tears. "Henry. Henry Thomas LaMontagne"

Completely oblivious to what was going on around them, the new parents stared in wonder at their tiny baby's face.

"Looks like he got your midget gene," Will muttered softly. JJ laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

They allowed a few more minutes for JJ and Will to spend with Henry, until they took him to get properly cleaned up. While Ryan got JJ cleaned up, Will went with Henry, wanting someone to be with him.

"You did so well JJ. I know that was hard, and I know it hurt like nobody's business, but you handled that so well," Ryan praised as she examined JJ.

JJ chuckled softly, sniffing slightly as she wiped away her tears.

Dropping the sheet down over JJ's legs again, Ryan stood up, smiling widely. "And you know what? No tears"

JJ looked at her in surprise. "You're serious?"

"You've got one tiny one that's about a millimetre long, but you won't even feel it. You're going to have an easy recovery"

Moving around to the side of the bed, Ryan leaned down and hugged JJ. "He's beautiful. You guys are going to be great"

"Thank you"


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N: A cutesy chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

While JJ finally managed to get some sleep, Will sat in the chair in the corner of the room, Henry cradled in his arms. It was late at night, and Will was exhausted, but despite that, he was mesmerised by the tiny baby in his arms.

"You're already a lil' troublemaker, lil' man," he chuckled softly, the tip of his finger tracing Henry's little jaw. Henry yawned widely, his eyes staying closed.

"That was a big yawn, bebe` boy," he said quietly.

"You look good with a baby," came JJ's voice from the bed.

Looking up, Will smiled, leaving the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. JJ sat up, leaning on his shoulder, both of them just watching as their baby boy slept in his father's arms.

* * *

Setting the tiny bottle down on her table, JJ lifted Henry to her shoulder, rubbing his back gently to coax some burps out of him.

A knock on the door prompted her to look up. She smiled widely as her mother came into the room, shuffling across slightly so she could sit down on the bed.

"Jen, hi," Sandy said warmly, giving her daughter a half hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom," JJ replied. Henry let out a little cry, fussing slightly.

Picking up a little blanket, JJ managed to wrap it around her tiny boy, rubbing his back as she did, which quickly calmed him down.

"He's beautiful. Looks just like you," Sandy said softly. JJ tipped her head to look at her mom, a smirk on her face.

"I know. Will keeps carrying on about it," she replied. Sandy laughed.

"He always wanted your kids to look like you"

"He got his wish"

"So, how are you feeling? You must be exhausted," Sandy asked. JJ shrugged.

"Not really. Will spent most of the night with this little guy, so I managed to get some sleep. I felt like crap yesterday though"

"How did you go in delivery?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started. To start things off, my epidural didn't work. Turns out I fall into the small percent of people that it doesn't work for. Next, there were no birthing suites available, so I had to give birth in here. Then, to top it all off, Henry's shoulder got stuck behind my pelvis when I was delivering, and it took ten minutes for them to get him free"

Sandy winced. "You had a really bad day. You didn't tear?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope. They wanted to give me a c-section or an episiotomy to get him out, but I ended up having him with just one tiny one that will heal on its own"

"Super girl," Sandy joked. JJ laughed.

"Still a rough day though?"

JJ nodded, breaking into a soft smile. "But it got better when I finally got to hold him"

Sandy smiled, reaching forward to hold one of Henry's little hands between her two fingers. "He's beautiful. Absolutely precious"

"Do you want to hold him?" JJ asked. Sandy nodded, smiling widely as JJ carefully passed him into his grandmother's arms.

"God, Jen, he's tiny," she gushed, cradling her grandson against her chest as she traced his miniature features with the tip of her finger.

"He's ridiculously small. 6 pound 2," JJ told her.

"You were smaller than that. That's partly why you're still so small now," Sandy replied. Henry began to fuss, letting out a cry as he squirmed in Sandy's arms.

"Oh hey, you're not allowed to cry for me. I'm your grandma, you can't cry for me," Sandy cooed. JJ smiled, reaching across Sandy to grab a thin blanket from the table.

"I think he's cold," she told her mother. Sandy nodded, standing up as JJ lay the blanket out. Lying Henry on top of it, she wrapped him up tight in the fabric, holding him close again.

"So are you breastfeeding, or bottle feeding?" Sandy asked.

"We decided yesterday that we're going to bottle feed him," JJ replied.

"Why's that?" Sandy asked, slipping one of her fingers into Henry's tiny grasp.

"It's just easier for both of us. I tried to breastfeed yesterday, and it didn't go as planned. He wasn't getting enough from me, so he was getting agitated, and I was getting frustrated because he was crying. The midwife said the best way to feed him is the way that causes both of us the least stress, which is with a bottle. Also, ever since I got sick after Rio, I get tired easier, and can't go as long before I start to wear out, so if Will can get up sometimes to feed him, I don't need to lose so much sleep," JJ explained.

"And that's the best way to go about it. The way that's easiest for you and Will, and or course, this little cutie"

Henry began to fuss again, his little arms pushing against the blanket as he tried to blindly reach for something. After Sandy tried gently rocking him, and he was still upset, she passed him back to JJ. JJ lifted him back to her shoulder, talking softly to him as she rubbed his back. Within a few minutes, he was settled again, happy to sleep on his mommy's shoulder.

Sandy smiled. "You're so comfortable with him, Jen. Most new mothers freak out when they make the smallest sound"

"He's pretty easy to settle. He's actually been a really good baby, haven't you little man?" JJ said, tipping her head back to look at his little angel face. Henry curled up in her hands, burying his little face against the curve of her neck.

"So where's Will?"

"I sent him to work. I told him there's no point sitting around here all day when he's taking three weeks off as soon as Henry and I go home. So he's working until we come home, and then it's just the three of us for three weeks"

"You'll have to bring him to see his grandad. Your dad isn't going to get a chance to come and see you before you go home"

JJ smiled, thinking of how much her father was going to love her baby boy. "We'll be sure to come and see you once Henry's settled at home"

"You know you have to take him to see Nick," Sandy said with a smile.

JJ grinned. "I know. He's going to love him"


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: My sister did what Henry did, so don't tell me it wouldn't happen._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Holding onto Henry, JJ walked to the front door, Will just in front of her with her bag in his hands. Henry stayed asleep on her shoulder, right up until they got inside. Then he started to cry.

"Right on cue," Will joked. JJ laughed.

"Come on little man, let's go see what the problem is," she said softly, talking to Henry as she carried him to the nursery.

Setting JJ's bag down on their bed, Will walked down the hall to the nursery, where JJ had just finished doing up a clean diaper for Henry. As she tugged his little shirt down over his belly, Will came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning on her shoulder.

"We did good, Jay," he murmured. JJ smiled, tipping her head back to give him a kiss.

"We did. He's beautiful"

Will smiled. "Looks just like his mama"

* * *

Her eyes fluttering open as sunlight streamed through the window, JJ groaned, rolling over towards Will. Cuddling into his side, she buried her face in the curve of his neck, hoping to get another half an hour's sleep before Henry woke them up.

Henry.

Sitting up, JJ grabbed Will's shoulder, shaking it roughly. "Will!"

"Wha?" he asked blearily, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Henry didn't cry last night!"

Eyes widening, Will threw the pillow to the side, tossed the covers off and leapt out of bed.

JJ's heart was racing as she followed Will down the hallway to the nursery. Stopping outside the door, she swallowed thickly.

"Will, I'm too scared to go in," she said in a panicked whisper.

Without another word, Will slowly entered the room, crossing over to the crib. Placing his hands on the edge, he looked in. Swallowing heavily, he reached down and gently rubbed Henry's belly.

Henry curled up, his little fists drawing into his chest as he stretched. Will heaved a huge sigh of relief. Reaching in, he carefully lifted Henry out and up to his shoulder, watching as the baby's eyes slowly opened, most likely disgruntled at being woken up.

JJ let out a watery sigh of utter relief when Will came back into the hallway with Henry in his arms.

"I can't believe he slept through the night," Will laughed.

"He'll probably never do it again until he's two," JJ joked. "You scared Mommy to death, baby boy"

"He scared Daddy to death too," Will mumbled, rubbing Henry's back.

Right on cue, now fully woken up, Henry started to cry, his little wails filling the hallway.

"I think someone needs a new diaper and somethin' to eat," Will stated, kissing Henry's head as he retreated back into the nursery.

"I'll start breakfast," JJ called after him.

As she alternated between stirring pancake batter and heating a bottle for Henry, she heard Will cry out in disgust.

"Ah! Cher, he peed on me!"

JJ burst out laughing, setting down the bowl of pancake mix and going down the hall to the nursery. Walking in, she found Will standing there, one hand on Henry, wiping his shirt with his free hand.

Taking over so that Will could change his shirt, she finished up Henry's diaper as Will came back in. Leaning over Henry, she kissed the tips of his toes.

"You're a good boy. First day home and you peed on Daddy," she said softly. Will smirked.

"Not the way to discipline him, cher," he replied. JJ laughed, lifting Henry up so he was cradled in her arms. He immediately started to squall as they walked into the kitchen.

Lifting him up to her shoulder as Will put a top on the bottle, she was surprised when he quietened down.

"He must like cuddlin' up to you like that, cher," Will said as he passed her the bottle.

JJ thought for a second. "Or maybe he can hear my heartbeat"

Will smiled. "Mama's boy"

* * *

"JJ, I have to come and see him, I already know he's going to be absolutely gorgeous," Sienna gushed into the phone.

"I can't wait for you to see him. You'll be the best pseudo aunty," JJ replied.

"When can I come?"

"This week is fine if you like"

"Don't you need to get him settled in at home?"

"He's pretty much settled. You won't believe this, but the first night home from the hospital, he slept the whole night. I was too scared to go in and get him in the morning"

"Kid's a champ"

JJ laughed. "He'll need to get used to visitors though, because we're going to get heaps in the next few weeks, so he'll get passed around a lot"

"Fair enough"

"So what's new in your life?"

Sienna bit her lip. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you. What would you say if I told you that your brother asked me out for lunch?"

JJ's eyes widened. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Serious"

JJ grinned. "He's had the hots for you since we were in seventh grade, you realise?"

Sienna laughed. "I know. I just didn't want to do anything unless you were ok with it"

"Sienna, why would I have a problem with that? If you two like each other, that's your business, not mine. I say go for it"

"Not jumping ahead or anything...but how cool would it be if we were sisters-in-law?"

JJ laughed. "Pretty cool. You're like a sister to me anyway, what would change?"

"Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm coming over, and I'd better go answer your brother's calls"

JJ shook her head, a grin spreading across her face. "Talk to you later, Sen"

"See ya"


	55. Chapter 55

_A/N: Night night!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Having had a lengthy phone conversation with her mother, JJ had made two decisions; only to bathe Henry every second night, as his baby skin was still very sensitive. Once he reached about a month, she would bathe him every night. The other was that they would take him into the shower with one of them after making sure the water was the right temperature.

As Will finally got the temperature right, JJ carefully passed baby Henry into his arms. Watching with a smile as Will kissed the top of Henry's head, she leaned back against the counter.

Henry's eyes were wide as he felt something new and unfamiliar to him touch his skin. He'd been bathed at the hospital, but that felt very different to what he was experiencing now.

He started to cry for a moment, his new experience not boding well for him.

"Aw, no cryin' bebe` boy. You have to have a shower so you don't smell," Will said softly, rubbing Henry's back in a soothing way. "After we've had a shower, you get to meet your grandad. How's that for excitin'? He's gonna love you"

Looking up as Henry quietened down, Will grinned. "Does Mommy want to join us?"

JJ shook her head. "No, Mommy's fine"

"Aw, Mommy's a spoil sport"

Once Henry was showered and dressed in a cute little onesie, followed by Will, they packed a bag to take out with them.

As soon as Henry was buckled into the car seat, he fell asleep, which made it a very easy ride to JJ's parents' house.

The whole way there, all Will could think of was the look of discomfort that had crossed JJ's face when he asked her to join them.

* * *

"Sorry little man, I know you're sleeping," JJ said softly as she lifted Henry from the car seat and followed Will to the front door. Henry replied with a little grunt as he rested on his favourite place; Mommy's shoulder.

Being the sleepy boy he was at only a few days old, Henry fell asleep on JJ's shoulder while they waited for someone to open the door.

Thomas opened the door, breaking into a wide smile when he saw the new parents standing outside.

Greeting them, he stepped aside to allow them inside, the pride never leaving his face as he followed them back into the main living area.

Hugs and hellos shared all around, Henry almost immediately wound up in Sandy's arms.

"Mom, when it comes to babies, you are terrible," JJ laughed as Will slipped an arm around her waist. Moving just out of his grasp, JJ walked over to her mother, just as Andrew came into the house.

"He's my only grandchild, I'm allowed to fuss over him," Sandy countered. "Don't listen to your mommy, Henry, she thinks I'm crazy"

Laughing, JJ watched for a minute as her mom lifted Henry into her dad's arms, a smile crossing her face as Thomas gently rocked Henry back and forth, talking to him all the while.

"I don't know about you, but he's pretty cute," Andrew teased. JJ grinned, whacking his shoulder.

"So how's it going with Sienna?" she asked coolly. Andrew nodded, quirking an eyebrow.

"Girls talk about everything, don't they?"

JJ laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yep. So don't ever tell her anything you wouldn't want me to know"

"Like what?" Andrew asked, somewhat confused. "What have I ever done that I wouldn't want you to know about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe having sex with that Lacey girl that night Mom and Dad went to a party, while you were _supposed_ to be looking after me?"

Andrew's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. "One, she was my girlfriend at the time. Two, how the hell did you know about that?"

"Let's put it simply, it didn't sound like homework"

Laughing, Andrew followed her over to their dad. Will stood beside Sandy, looking a little forlorn.

"You know Jen, you were smaller than Henry," Thomas said softly as he cradled Henry in his arms.

"I was?"

"Five pound eight. You were like a little doll"

"Then you grew into a little shit," Andrew teased. Sandy and Thomas laughed, while JJ back handed him in the head.

"Watch out Andrew, she'll give you a black eye"

"I'm just kidding Jay, you were alright," Andrew laughed, hugging JJ. JJ grinned, shaking her head at her brother's antics.

"Here, Andrew, meet your nephew," Thomas said, passing him into Andrew's arms. Andrew smiled widely, looking down at the baby boy who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, not seeming to mind that he was somewhat of a 'Pass the Parcel'.

Putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders, Thomas kissed her temple. "I'm proud of you Jay. He's beautiful. Absolutely precious. Just like his mom"

JJ smiled as she hugged her dad back. "Alex would love him"

Thomas let a soft smile cross his face. "She would. She would absolutely adore him. And she would be so proud of you"

* * *

After going home for a little while, JJ decided to take Henry to visit one more person for the day.

Getting out of the car, she cradled Henry in the crook of her arm, smiling at his peaceful little face.

Inside the building, she found it a bustle of activity. Kids everywhere, parents upstairs, just a lot of general noise.

"JJ?"

Turning around, JJ found herself looking at a very familiar face. "Danielle," she replied with a smile, walking forward to give the older woman a hug.

"We've missed you around here. It's not the same to not see you in here training"

"I've missed it, but hey, I have no regrets," JJ shrugged.

"Nick told me after Worlds that you were having a baby. He's so cute," Danielle gushed, making JJ laugh. "Looks just like his mom. What's his name?"

JJ rolled her eyes, making Danielle laugh. "Henry. Everyone has told me that. And Will tells me about six times a day. But speaking of Nick, is he around?"

"He sure is. He's just working with Kasey, should be done in five minutes or so"

"Thanks. I'll just wait over here"

Spotting Kasey as she ran through her beam connections, Nicholas nodded in approval as she landed her back handspring layout. Glancing over towards the clock, he smiled when he saw a familiar face standing beneath it.

"Hey Kase, how about we take a ten minute break?"

Kasey sighed in relief, flopping to the floor. "Sounds fantastic"

Laughing, Nicholas watched as she went over to her bag before turning and walking over to where JJ was waiting at the edge of the gym.

"I've missed seeing you in here," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a warm hug.

"I forgot how bad this place could smell," JJ replied. Nicholas grinned.

"Sweat, chalk, resin, foam...what could possibly smell better?"

"Everything," JJ cracked. "That aside, I wanted you to meet Henry. You were like my second father for seventeen years of my life, it's only right that Henry knows you too"

"JJ, he is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Nicholas said seriously. JJ laughed, nodding in agreement.

"You want to hold him?"

At Nicholas' somewhat eager nod, she happily passed Henry into her former coach's arms. Henry stirred slightly, beginning to not like all the passing around, but quickly resettled.

"You know as soon as the girls see a baby, they'll all come running?"

JJ grinned; she'd been expecting that.

"Actually, I have an idea"

Following Nicholas out onto the gym floor, she stood beside him, smiling as he made all the little girls sit in a group in front of him, asked them if they knew who she was, and introduced them to baby Henry.

After a long chat with Nicholas, a cuddle with Danielle for Henry, and plenty of hugs from the little girls who'd known her before, JJ left the gym, feeling a little nostalgic, and headed for home.


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N: Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM!_

* * *

Steam swirled out of the top of the shower stall as water cascaded over her skin.

Having turned the water as hot as she could stand it, JJ was enjoying her shower; it was helping her to relax after a long day of alternating between looking after Henry and sorting out some of the bills and financial needs with Will.

Putting her face under the water quickly, she ran her hands up over her hair, pushing it off of her face.

As she reached for her body wash, the curtain was pulled back, and Will stepped into the stall.

"No, Will, don't-"

"Relax, cher, I'm not gonna do anythin'. I'm savin' water this way," he said lightly.

"Will, just get out! Leave me alone, I don't want you in here!" JJ said angrily, her voice catching in her throat as she turned away from him, hugging herself tightly.

Will frowned as he suddenly realised why JJ had acted strange the day they went to her parents' house.

"Cher, don't be uncomfortable"

"I'm not," JJ countered immediately.

"Yes, you are," Will replied gently, turning her to face him. She avoided his eyes, looking down at her feet.

Reaching over, Will turned off the tap. Grabbing two towels, he handed one to JJ, who quickly wrapped herself up.

After they'd gotten dressed and hung up their towels, Will took JJ's hands and pulled her to sit down beside him on the edge of their bed.

"JayJay...you know you can tell me what's botherin' you. I won't judge you," he said softly. JJ heaved a sigh.

"I hate the way I look right now," she said quietly.

"JJ, you are so beautiful-"

"No, I'm not, don't say that! I'm fat, nothing fits me-"

"Jennifer Jareau, don't ever try to tell me that. You are not fat. You had a _baby_ ten days ago. _Ten_ days ago"

JJ let out a sob. "I just hate feeling bloated and miserable"

"I know you do, but it'll pass. You are still absolutely beautiful, and no matter what, I love you to heaven and the stars. C'mere"

Pulling her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head. JJ buried her face in his chest, grateful for the comfort his arms offered.

"You'll bounce back, cher, I know it," he said softly, rubbing her back lightly.

Tipping her head back, JJ looked up at her husband, her eyes a little red from crying.

"Thank you...I love you," she murmured. Will smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

"I love you too"

* * *

As Henry grew, life became more adapted to having a baby in the house. JJ slowly escaped her baby blues and began to shed the baby weight. Will went back to work, leaving JJ to spend her days with Henry.

Lying on the floor on her stomach one day when Henry was about six weeks old, with Henry lying in front of her on a blanket, JJ laughed as he fidgeted and wriggled in his usual fashion.

"Ahhhh," Henry said softly, trying to articulate his chatter with Mommy.

"Yeah, hi baby boy," she cooed, smiling when he grabbed her finger. "Can I get a smile from you? Can I get a smile?"

Henry wriggled, kicking his legs and waving his arms around.

Gently, JJ rubbed his belly to see what he would do. She continued to talk to him, smiling all the time to encourage him to mimic her actions.

Amazement was written all over her face when he slowly flashed a little smile at his mom.

"Hey, there you go! A big smile for Mommy!" JJ said with a laugh. "You have to do that for Daddy or he's never going to believe me"

Henry kicked his legs, tipping his head back to look at something behind him. Looking back up at his mommy, he opened his mouth wide, a little sigh coming out as he tried to speak to her.

JJ gently tickled the bottom of his feet, laughing when he pulled them towards him.

A car door closing made her smile. Time to show Daddy.

"Cher, I'm home," Will called as he closed the front door behind him. A smile appeared on his face when JJ walked into the front hallway, Henry held in her arms.

"Hi," she said softly, sharing a quick kiss with her husband. "Henry did something special today"

"Special as in a funky diaper or what?" Will teased. JJ laughed, shaking her head. Tipping Henry up so that Will could see him, she looked down at him, smiling and talking softly.

The look of surprise that crossed Will's face when Henry cracked a smile was priceless.

"Cher, he's smilin' at me!" he said excitedly, lifting the baby from JJ's arms. "Oh, look at you baby boy, you're gettin' to be quite the charmer"

JJ smiled, following Will as he carried Henry into the kitchen.

* * *

Slipping the DVD into the player, JJ sat back on the couch, cuddling into Will's side. They had just set Henry down for his next sleep session, and JJ, feeling a little nostalgic, had wanted to watch some footage that had been filmed of her training between the Olympics.

_Nicholas stood aside, watching as JJ trained the new dismount she'd learned two weeks earlier._

_Nodding as she lined up her round off, he analysed every inch of the skill as she pushed away from the beam into a double straight dismount._

_A crunch resounded as she hit the floor, severely under-rotated._

"_JJ, don't swear!" he called as he climbed over the low beams to get to her. JJ pulled herself to her feet, biting her tongue to keep from swearing, gingerly putting weight on her foot._

"_That was a killer crunch"_

"_Can I keep my triple? I don't like this one"_

"I got somethin' to show you, cher. My daddy sent it over last week with a present for Henry," Will told her, getting up off the couch. Grabbing another disc, he put it in, watching as the older footage flickered to life on the screen. Rejoining JJ, he waited to see her reaction.

Grainy footage of a baby sleeping in his pram played on the screen. JJ's jaw dropped as she realised who it was.

"Will, you were so cute!"

Will laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Just like our baby boy"

JJ sighed happily, settling in his arms. "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

"He is"


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N: The story is going to start moving at a faster pace now. Expect to jump a few months at a time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_In artistic gymnastics, the World Championships are approaching. We'll be seeing them in Tianjin, China, where they were held nearly twenty years ago, in 1999. Team USA feel that they can pull out some gold medal winning performances, but with the retirement of two of their strongest gymnasts, they are again short on their capabilities with the uneven bars and the balance beam"_

"_That's right, Team USA bid goodbye to Kyla Ross, a gymnast who turned senior in 2012, and Jennifer Jareau, who had been a member of the senior national team since 2010"_

"_Kyla retired due to the fact that she literally outgrew the sport. She had a successful career, gaining two silver Olympic medals and a handful of World medals. She states she is happy with the way her gymnastics went, but also that she began to feel like it was too hard for her"_

"_JJ had an outstanding career, coupled with one the most bizarre Olympic experiences back in London 2012, where she was publicly humiliated, became engaged, and won four Olympic medals, two of which were gold, all in the space of ten days. She went on to win numerous World medals and make a second Olympic team, winning two more golds and another silver. Currently, she is the most decorated gymnast in America's history, with seven Olympic medals and eleven World medals. Her favourite event was always the balance beam, where she won a handful of World medals and two Olympic titles, but after that catastrophic knee injury, her strongest event became the uneven bars, where she was able to demonstrate a huge amount of power, throwing a Mo release with a full twist, which is now called the Jareau release. She also won the World title with that routine."_

"_They will be sorely missed"_

* * *

"Have you thought at all about what you're gonna do now?" Will asked as he rubbed Henry's back to coax some burps out of the baby boy.

JJ shrugged. "I did come up with something...but it's crazy"

"Go on"

"I considered joining the FBI"

Will raised his eyebrows. "What brought that on?"

"Well, I studied criminology and journalism in college-"

"How did you manage to fit two courses in while trainin' in elite gymnastics?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Anyway, I've always been interested in that sort of stuff, and I guess I'd want to be helping people in whatever I do now"

Moving Henry down from his shoulder and cradling him in his arms, Will shrugged. "It's actually not a bad idea, cher"

Henry let out a sudden loud cry, bringing their attention to him.

"Oh, baby boy, what's the matter?" JJ half laughed. "Maybe he felt left out"

Will laughed, walking alongside JJ to Henry's nursery. "Or he's a little wet and cold because he can't seem to keep the bottle in his mouth"

JJ chuckled, watching as Will lay Henry on the changing table, changing him out of his damp onesie, slipping him into another one.

"There, isn't that better baby boy? Now you're not so cold and wet," Will said softly, lifting Henry up and holding him close. Kissing Henry's little head, he rubbed his back as they walked back towards the lounge room.

Slipping an arm around Will's waist, JJ smiled.

"You're a good daddy"

* * *

Standing beneath a large tree in a quiet park, Sienna looped her arms around Andrew's neck as they softly kissed, revelling in their new status that they had decided no more than an hour before; girlfriend and boyfriend.

Resting his hands on her hips, Andrew pulled back to look down at Sienna. A small smile crossed her face as she looked up at him.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you survived that accident two years ago," she said softly. Andrew broke into a smile, pulling her into his embrace.

"So am I"

* * *

Rain had started to fall heavily by the time they reached Sienna's house.

Hurrying inside, they removed their jackets, hanging them up to dry, before going into the lounge room to choose a movie to watch.

"How about '_Hot Fuzz_'?" Sienna suggested. Andrew snorted.

"Real romantic," he teased. Sienna laughed, standing up with the case in her hand.

Once they'd set it to play, they curled up together on the couch as the rain fell outside.

They only got halfway through before they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, the rain falling hard and fast outside.

* * *

"You, mister, are just too cute. Aunty Sienna's gonna steal you and take you home," Sienna gushed as she held Henry. JJ laughed, sitting back as she watched her best friend playing with her little boy.

"He's gotten so big since I last saw him, Jay," she continued. JJ smiled, rubbing the back of Henry's little hand with the tip of her finger.

A few more minutes passed with Sienna alternating between talking to JJ and Henry before JJ brought up the question.

"So, how's it going with Andrew?"

Sienna smiled. "It's going really good. Actually, the other day, he accidentally spent the night at my house because we fell asleep watching movies"

"Aw. You guys are so cute," JJ laughed. "I wish you'd gotten together sooner. Although, better late than never right?"

Sienna nodded in agreement. "Touche"

"Just promise me something, alright?" JJ said seriously.

"Sure"

"Don't _ever_ share anything to do with the bedroom. Because I swear to God, I'll kill you," JJ told her. Sienna laughed, hooking her pinky around JJ's.

"I pinky swear"

* * *

Walking back into the bedroom after laying Henry down, JJ smiled at the sight of Will sitting shirtless on their bed.

Sliding into his lap, she looped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you," Will murmured.

"I love you too," JJ whispered in reply, sealing the promise with a kiss.

From that moment, the night got wasted away. For the first time since Henry's birth, they made love, ever so gently, ever so slowly, and they wished they could stay in that moment forever.


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: I know this took forever, sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_3 Months Later_

* * *

Henry had grown so much. JJ was already feeling nostalgic for the days when he had been a tiny little baby. He was still little, and still a baby, but was visibly becoming more of an independent being.

JJ had made her choice on how to start the next chapter of her life. She had enrolled in the FBI Academy, and was due to start in a month's time.

Will was still a boxing coach for young Olympic hopefuls, but spent less hours in the gym and more hours at home with JJ and Henry.

A smile crossed JJ's face as she stood against the wall, watching Will playing with five month old Henry. Henry was giggling as Will played Peek-A-Boo with him, his little hands reaching up for Daddy's face.

"Look at ya, ya handsome little devil. Lookin' just like your mama," Will cooed, lifting Henry into his arms. Henry curled up against his shoulder, his favourite way to be held, burying his face in his daddy's shirt.

"You say that every day," JJ said softly, grinning at her husband.

"Because he does. And that makes me so happy. If he looked like me, I'd be hopin' he grows out of it," Will replied. JJ laughed, shaking her head.

"Will, if he looked like you, he'd have all the girls running after him," she replied. Will grinned, his crooked smile warming JJ's heart.

"If you say so"

"I know so"

"C'mon cher, let's go get somethin' to eat"

* * *

A light debate over whether to get a babysitter or day-care for Henry when JJ started work had turned into a full blown argument. Words were being thrown at each other like knives, with accompanying expressions that to the other, clearly read, 'I'm going to hurt you'.

"I don't want to leave him in a day-care center that has hundreds of other kids to look after!" JJ exclaimed, slamming the cupboard door as she pulled out a jar of tomato paste.

"I think it'd be good for him, he can be around other kids-"

"He's five months old!"

Will turned, slamming the spatula he was holding onto the counter. Henry startled in his rocker, starting to cry at the noise around him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!? There are good day-cares out there, we don't need to get a babysitter to look after him!"

"Day-care centres can neglect children! I DON'T want him to be neglected!"

"For God's sake Jennifer, you worry too goddamn much! He would be fine!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You're yellin' at me!"

Not wanting to answer him, JJ spun around, blindly grabbing the pot on the stove.

"Shit!" she hissed, dropping it back onto the hot plate as her skin burned red hot. Turning the tap on, she stuck her hand beneath it.

"JJ, let me see-" Will began, reaching for her hand.

"No, don't touch me!" JJ spat, pushing him away and shutting the water off.

"What is your goddamn problem? Is it your time of the month or are you just bein' a bitch?!" Will asked angrily. JJ's eyes burned ferociously as she reached out and shoved him into the wall, ignoring the pain in her hand.

"NO, YOU'RE JUST BEING AN ASSHOLE!"

Moving over to Henry, she quickly scooped the crying baby boy out of his rocker, storming off towards the master bedroom.

* * *

Picking up his beer, Will took a swig , leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes for a moment.

He hated arguing with JJ. Not that it happened often, but when their particular personalities clashed, the resulting arguments were ugly.

He opened his eyes when someone slid the bottle out of his hand. He found himself looking at an apologetic JJ.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Will replied just as quietly, shuffling across slightly so she could sit down. Looking across, he gently took her burnt hand in his.

"How's the hand?" he asked kindly. JJ winced as he lightly brushed the edge of her palm.

"Hurts like a bitch," she choked out, fighting back the tears of pain. She didn't want to show weakness to him, not when she'd blown up at him just an hour before.

Will sensed an onslaught of tears approaching, and quickly pulled her into a hug, kissing her head. "We gotta stop arguin' over things like that, cher. We're not gonna get anywhere if we do"

"Why _do_ we argue over stupid things?" JJ murmured, pulling away from him.

"Because we're stupid. We let anger and frustration get the better of us," Will answered.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...I had some time to think about what you said...maybe day-care isn't such a bad idea"

Will smiled gently. "It's a lot less expensive. I'm sorry too, especially for jumpin' in and accusing you of bein' a bitch"

JJ smirked. "No, I was being a bitch"

Laughing, Will stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Let's take a look at that hand"

* * *

FBI training was in Quantico, Virginia.

That had required JJ and Will to uproot, bid their goodbyes, and leave Pennsylvania.

Within the first week of living in DC, Will had found a job as a coach at an Olympic calibre boxing club. JJ had started at the Academy on a twenty week training course. So far, as Will could tell, she loved it.

"There's my little man," JJ said happily as she came in the front door after a day of training. Will grinned, passing Henry over to her.

"And there's my big man," JJ said softly, kissing Will as she smiled. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Henry peed on me again while I was changin' him-"

"Good job," JJ joked, tapping Henry's hand. Henry smiled up at his mommy, making JJ and Will laugh.

"What about you, cher?" Will asked as they walked into the kitchen dining area.

"It was good. We're doing fitness and agility training at the moment-"

"Like you need it," Will teased. JJ laughed, nodding in agreement.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinkin' a roast pork...

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner sat in his office, going through the files of the new recruits from the Academy.

"Aaron," a voice called. Looking up, Hotchner noticed SSA David Rossi entering the room.

"Found any you think would be of any help to us?" he asked, sitting down across from Hotchner.

"There is one who stands out over the rest"

"Who?"

"Jennifer LaMontagne. She's twenty three, and comes from Pennsylvania. The level of her written assignments is outstanding. The trainers note says that she's got an incredible fitness level, she's strong and has good mental toughness as well. They say she's very smart, very capable, and very determined"

"Sounds like she could be an asset. What's she studied?"

"She's studied criminology and journalism. Maybe she could factor in as a media liaison or in a similar capacity"

"Have you extended an offer to her yet?"

"No. But I'm going to"


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: New chapter for ya!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_I'm extending an offer to you to join our team as a media liaison or similar capacity," Agent Hotchner said to JJ. JJ raised her eyebrows._

"_Really?"_

_Hotchner nodded. "Definitely. I admire your tenacity that you showed in training. The trainers said you would be a perfect asset to the team"_

"_Do I have to give an answer straight away?"_

"_The sooner the better. If it helps you with considering the offer, we work nine to five hours unless we get a case. Most cases take us across the country for a couple of days, definitely no more than a week. If it's not solved within a week, we come home and return at a later date when there's more to work with. Unless we get an urgent case on Friday, or over the weekend, weekends are free"_

_JJ considered it for a moment, before looking up with a smile. "I'll take it"_

* * *

Following Agent Hotchner through the glass doors of the bullpen, JJ noticed a small group of agents stand.

"Is this the agent joining the team?" one of the men murmured to a dark haired woman.

"I guess so"

"She's tiny," he added. The woman nodded in agreement; the new agent _was _tiny.

"Team, I'd like to introduce you to Agent Jennifer Jareau," Hotchner began. JJ had decided to go by her maiden name, as it was much less of a mouthful than her married name.

"She'll be joining the team as of next week. JJ, this is the rest of the team. Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Dr Spencer Reid. We also have Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst. I'll make sure she meets you before you leave," Hotchner said warmly. JJ smiled, nodding.

Hotchner stood by, watching as JJ interacted easily with the current members of the team.

From their interview and the short time he'd spent with her, he could already tell she was smart, capable, and was going to be a great asset to the team.

* * *

Only a week into her new position and JJ was loving it. Despite all the horrible things she had to see, she liked knowing that she was working with a great team, knowing that all the things she was doing were ultimately helping people.

The team, especially Emily and Penelope, had made her feel welcome, something she greatly appreciated.

While most definitely not ashamed of her Olympic past, JJ hadn't mentioned it at all. Her decision to keep it quiet was simply that no-one had asked (and, she thought, why would they?), and she felt no need to brag about it.

But she had a feeling that Emily knew something was up. And an afternoon lunch break would prove that.

* * *

"Thank you," Emily called to the cashier as they took their coffees and sat down at a nearby table.

"I have been waiting for this all day," JJ moaned, savouring the first sip of the Starbucks goodness. Emily laughed.

"Tell me about it," she replied. "JJ, there's actually something I wanted to ask you, if that's ok?"

JJ shrugged. "Shoot"

Biting her lip, Emily took a little breath. "You wouldn't have happened to be an elite gymnast before you joined the FBI, would you?"

A slow grin spread across JJ's face. "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to catch on"

Emily laughed. "Oh my god, I knew I'd seen you somewhere!"

JJ laughed with her, pushing her coffee to one side. "When did you first realise?"

"As soon as you walked through the door. I couldn't believe how small you were, then I took a good look at you and realised your face was familiar. Then I remembered watching the London Olympics and the 'scandal' involving an American gymnast and a French boxer. Then I realised that that American gymnast was you"

JJ grinned. "I was surprised no-one asked, given the amount of face time I got from NBC after that, but then again, none of those men look like the type to sit down and enjoy some gymnastics"

Emily laughed, nodding in agreement. "So you won...sev-"

"Seven," JJ finished slowly. Emily's eyes widened.

"Seven Olympic medals. Wow. I knew you'd done well in London, but not that well"

JJ smiled. "Actually, they're not all from London. I couldn't possibly win seven medals in London because it's only possible to win six total. I won four in London and three in Rio"

Emily nodded, sipping her coffee. "Of course, I'm an idiot"

JJ giggled, picking up her cup and taking another warm mouthful of the caffeine goodness.

"What made you stop?"

JJ pulled her lips to the side for a moment, thinking. "Mainly just that it got too hard. Have you ever seen the Rio vault final?"

Emily shook her head.

"Well, if you watch my first vault, that basically explains why I quit. I had a seriously under-rotated, not all the way around, dodgy landing, and I blew out my right knee"

Emily grimaced. "Ouch"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. Ouch. I spent four months in a leg brace, went into septic shock, went into temporary renal failure, got better, went back to training, discovered that I was crap on my best apparatus, built up my bars skills, made it to Worlds, where I fell off the beam for the first time in my competitive history, won the World title on the bars, then discovered I was pregnant"

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Over how much time?"

"A year"

"Wow. Eventful year"

"Very"

As they left the store and walked down the road, JJ put her hand on Emily's arm. "Emily, can you not tell the others about my gymnastics and the Olympics?"

Emily frowned. "Sure...but why?"

"It's not that I'm ashamed, before you think that. It's just that I want them to get to know me as JJ before they find out who I used to be"

Emily smiled. "Sure thing JJ"


	60. Chapter 60

_A/N: I know the story moves quickly, but I hope you're enjoying it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_Walking across the familiar parking lot, JJ had to bite back a grin as she smoothed her top down. It was, after all, a serious matter. A young girl had been abducted, and they had been sent to interview a coach of hers._

_Dressed in jeans, boots, and a simple blue shirt, she knew she looked different, but not different enough for someone to not spot her._

_Morgan pulled open the door, holding it open for her as they reached the entrance. JJ gave him a small smile to say thanks, before stepping into the building._

_Walking in behind his colleague, Morgan came to a slow halt in the foyer of the gym, watching the girls training some incredible looking skills._

_Turning away as a tall, well built man approached them, he reached for his I.D._

"_Nicholas Romero? I'm Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, this is my colleague, Agent Jennifer Jareau. We need to ask you some questions about Angel Johnson," he reeled off quickly. Nicholas looked surprised._

"_Sure. Follow me," he answered. As the three walked off towards the office, Morgan at Nick's side, JJ just behind them, Nick turned and gave JJ a pointed look. JJ pressed her lips together, giving a slight shake of the head to say 'He doesn't know'._

_Sitting there, letting Morgan ask the questions as she mentally absorbed the most important details, she had to admit she was pretty nervous._

_It wasn't that she was scared of Morgan finding out, 'And let's face it,' she thought. 'He'll spot something before we leave'. It was that she didn't know what the reaction was going to be._

"_Ok, that'll be all for now. Is it ok for us to contact you if we need more information?" Morgan asked as they stood up._

"_Absolutely," Nicholas replied, shaking Morgan's hand._

_Pulling open the door, he allowed his former star and her colleague out of the office and onto the walkway that ran along the length of the gym._

_Busy perusing the information Nicholas had given him, Morgan finally looked up from the paper to see where he was going._

_Bam. Right there._

_Stopping in the walkway, he froze in confusion, causing JJ to walk into him as a result of being lost in her thoughts._

_On the far wall, which had previously not been visible to them because they either couldn't see it or had their backs to it, were four massive posters._

_One of the Fierce Five._

_One of JJ on the podium after winning the 2012 beam final._

_One of JJ after winning the all-around in 2016._

_One of her in mid air over the high bar during the uneven bars final in 2017._

"_JJ...what the...?" he trailed off, not knowing what to say._

_JJ finally looked up to see what had him so confused. Glancing at Nick, she started laughing._

"_JJ, what is going on?" he finally managed to ask, turning around to face her. "Because that is definitely you on those posters"_

_JJ grinned. "You don't watch much TV, do you?"_

_Morgan shook his head. He only watched NFL and NBA._

"_Up until last year, I was an elite gymnast-"_

"Last year?_" Derek echoed in surprise. JJ nodded slowly._

"_This was my gym, and Nicholas was my coach," she explained softly._

"_You're serious?"_

* * *

The first ten minutes of the short flight back to DC were incredibly silent. Morgan had obviously told the others, who hadn't confronted JJ about it because the time wasn't right.

As she typed out a long text message to Will, she glanced up slightly. Noticing that everyone except for Rossi was watching her curiously, she let out a barely audible sigh before she finished typing.

Hitting 'Send', she waited a few moments.

She could still feel their gaze.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. Is there something you would like to say?" she finally said, looking up as she locked her phone.

"Is it true? What Morgan told us?" Reid asked hesitantly. He was a little weary around JJ. He didn't know her extremely well, and even though he was a good foot and a half taller than her, he had a feeling that she could inflict substantial damage to someone who upset her.

"Yes, it is," she affirmed quietly.

Sitting forward in his seat, Morgan put his hands on the table. "This is going to sound weird, but I...I Googled you-"

JJ could feel a smile creeping up her cheeks.

"And your medal tally says that you won four Olympic gold medals, two silvers and a bronze, five World gold medals, three silvers, and three bronzes. Is that actually true?"

"Yeah, it is...why do you doubt this so much?" JJ asked.

"Because you never told us. I mean, you won _four Olympic gold medals_. That's a big deal, JJ," Morgan replied. Turning around, he looked at the others. "I'm assuming no-one knew about this"

Emily smiled guiltily. "I did"

"Since when?"

"Since the second JJ walked through the door"

Morgan turned to JJ, surprise written all over his face. "You failed to mention all this?"

JJ sighed. "Look, the thing is, I didn't want to tell anyone. It's not that ashamed of my success, God no, I'm so proud of each and every one of the medals that I have. The reason I never said anything is because I wanted to start this job fresh. When I quit gymnastics, I started a new life. Gymnastics had literally been my life up until October last year, just after I turned twenty three. I started when I was two. That's twenty one years in an extremely physically and emotionally demanding sport. When I quit, I told myself that no matter what I ended up doing afterwards, I wanted the two to be separate. I wanted you guys to get to know me as JJ, not Jennifer Jareau, Olympic Champion. Besides that, I'm not a flashy person. I don't need to walk into a room and announce everything I've ever won. In fact, I don't like it when people recognise me and come up to me, because I don't like being the center of attention. I just...I just wanted you guys to treat me like any other person, not like a celebrity of sorts, which unfortunately, is what usually happens"

A silence fell over the cabin as JJ's revelations came to be. Morgan looked a little guilty. He hadn't wanted to prod and pry.

It was nearly five minutes before Rossi spoke up.

"Why'd you quit?"

JJ looked up.

"A couple of reasons, actually. Gymnastics is a race against time. Preferably, you want to be small and light. It's basically a sport for pre-pubescent girls. I was lucky to get seven years out of my elite career. It rarely happens. I grew nearly two inches between London and Rio, so it got more difficult for me. Also, as you get older, the risk for injury is higher. Which, I proved in Rio by blowing out my right knee in the vault finals"

Morgan winced sharply as Hotch frowned, looking up from the file he was reading.

"Uh...ow?" Morgan said. JJ laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, ow"

"Can we see a video of your glory days?" Rossi asked lightly. JJ cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You make it sound like I'm fifty"

Laughter trickled around the cabin as she moved over to the table, taking Morgan's iPad.

The first video she showed them was the Rio vault final. Their reactions to the loud snap and the crunch were priceless, especially coming from Hotch and Morgan.

The next one was the 2012 beam final, the 2016 all-around floor routine, and the 2017 uneven bars final. Rossi's eyes had almost bugged out of his head when he saw JJ's Jareau salto.

As they sat there, asking all the questions they had of her, JJ felt more at ease with them than before.

She could definitely say it was because her past was out in the open.

* * *

Shock.

That was all she felt.

She couldn't even comprehend it.

Henry was only eight months old. They'd been so _careful_!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" JJ exclaimed, hitting her head against the wall. Staying leaning against it, she let out a long exasperated, frustrated sigh.

"Such an idiot," she mumbled, suddenly moving away from the wall and out the bathroom door. She made it to the end of the bed before she gave up, and sank to the floor. Leaning against the end of the bed frame, she tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and groaned in frustration.

"JJ? What the hell are you doin' in there?" Will called from the kitchen.

"Dying," she groaned.

It took just under a minute for Will to appear in the door, Henry on his hip.

"You ok there?" he asked teasingly, setting Henry down on the floor. Henry immediately grabbed one of his toys, a multitude of which were all over the house.

"No," JJ replied shortly. Holding her hand out to him, she waited for him to approach her. When he took her hand, she slipped the test into his hand.

Will's eyes widened. "You've _gotta_ be kiddin' me"

JJ shook her head. "I'm pregnant. No joke. There is another baby, in my uterus, growing," she said, pointing repeatedly at her stomach.

"But Henry's still only a baby, and-"

"And I have no idea what we're supposed to do. By the time this baby is born, Henry will be eighteen months old and we'll have two kids in diapers, not sleeping through the night, needing constant attention-"

Kneeling down, Will quickly cut her off with a kiss.

As they pulled apart, JJ stared at him. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up. JJ, it's pretty unexpected, but that's alright. We'll make it work. Promise"

Tears welled up in JJ's eyes. "Some days, it's hard enough looking after Henry, what will I do when there's two-?"

"Hey, don't you dare cry," Will said gently, pulling her into a hug. "Like I said, we'll make it work. It was meant to happen...it was meant to happen"

* * *

_It was meant to happen..._


	61. Chapter 61

_A/N: Go to my YouTube account 'xxcourtneyjareauxx' and look at 'JJ's Floor Routine 2014'! It's my favourite video I've made!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_And the months passed by..._

* * *

"_I can't stand you bein' on this case, and me not bein' here. Not with what's goin' on," Will said softly, jostling Henry on his hip slightly._

_Standing in the hotel foyer, three members of her team behind her, JJ's heart melted at her husband's genuine concern. The previous shock of him just turning up out of the blue wore off immediately. However, she still shook her head slightly; she wasn't ready to tell them._

"_Is there a problem?" Hotch asked._

_Sighing, JJ turned around slowly. 'Guess this is it,' she thought._

"_I-I'm pregnant," she said slowly, a shy smile crossing her face._

_Emily's jaw dropped as she broke into a wide smile. "Oh my god, JJ! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug._

_As congratulations were shared, JJ noticed Hotch heading for the elevators. Heading after him as Emily and Reid moved towards Will, she grabbed his arm._

"_Hotch-"_

"_JJ...you could've told me," Hotch said, his voice not hiding how he felt; he felt like JJ didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on with her. Given, yes, she was a new member to the team, but they needed to trust each other._

"_I know. I'm sorry," she said softly._

"_So I understand if you need to take some time"_

"_No...I wanna be here"_

"_Ok then. 7 am"_

_Nodding, JJ turned back to Will, smiling at Emily and Reid as they walked past her._

"_Are you crazy?" she laughed, taking Henry from Will's arms._

"_Maybe a little. I just...I worry about you, JJ. I had to be here," Will told her. JJ smiled, kissing him._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

* * *

Before they knew it, JJ was five months along. Life had been hectic.

Henry was nearly a year old. JJ was having a serious case of nostalgia for when he was just a tiny little baby.

Especially because, now that he could crawl, pull himself up, and walk holding onto something, he was getting into _everything_ that lay in his reach.

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, the first time in a while they'd had the time to really just stop and lie around, JJ lay on the lounge room floor, Henry lying on her swollen belly.

He was giggling as she lightly tickled him, his blue baby eyes lighting up as he played with Mommy.

Will leant against the archway, a smile on his face as he watched the two most beautiful people in his world playing with each other.

JJ pulled a face at Henry, making him squeal with laughter, before toppling off of her and onto the floor.

"Woah buddy, careful! You little monkey," JJ laughed, sitting up and pulling him into her lap. Brushing his blonde hair back, she kissed the top of his head. "You're my little monkey"

Even though she was sure he couldn't have understood her, he giggled, snuggling into his mother's chest.

* * *

With the family in from Pennsylvania for the weekend, the LaMontagne household became a bustle of activity.

Andrew had come as well, bringing Sienna along with him. As a result, Henry's feet never touched the ground because he couldn't seem to escape Aunty Sienna's hold.

Will sat on the couch, eating a slice of lemon (a habit that JJ thought was revolting), laughing as Thomas gently tossed Henry in the air and caught him again, making the baby boy squeal with laughter.

After a short while, Thomas sat Henry on a cushion next to Will. Henry looked up at his dad, and spotting the bright yellow thing in his hand, reached for it.

"Ah! Ah!" he exclaimed, almost toppling over. Will laughed.

"You want some, bebe boy?" he asked. JJ bit her lip, wondering what Henry's reaction was going to be.

Holding out the slice of lemon, he watched as Henry closed his little mouth around it and sucked on it for a bit. A few moments passed before he pulled an extreme sour face and pulled away.

Everyone laughed as Henry grimaced over the sour lemon. His bitter face was quickly followed by little giggles. JJ couldn't stop laughing as she crossed the room and picked him up, kissing the top of his head.

He was destined to be the comedian of the family.

* * *

Stood under the shower stream, JJ leaned back against Will as the water cascaded over both of their bodies.

His hands were resting on her belly, feeling the slight fluttery movements of the baby every now and again. Every so often, he rubbed gentle circles over the swell, all the while pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck.

"I think we've got a little girl in there," he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "I can feel it"

JJ smiled, closing her eyes and tipping her head back onto his shoulder as he ever so slightly swayed her back and forth. "I can feel it too"

* * *

Henry's first birthday had left the kitchen looking like a disaster zone.

Weary of the funny brown squishy thing in front of him, Henry had eyed the cake off suspiciously, before pressing a finger to it. He had giggled in delight to find it was soft and messy.

He had pulled a couple of handfuls from the middle of the cake, before deciding to wear it as a hat.

After cleaning their baby boy and their kitchen, JJ and Will had fallen into bed, arms looped lazily around each other as they drifted into a deep sleep, filled with beautiful visions of Henry and a baby sister.


	62. Chapter 62

_A/N: This chapter's short, and may seem rushed. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"Dada! Dada!" Henry shrieked as Will tore around the house with his son flung over his shoulder. Henry was squealing with laughter, intermittent with his cries of 'Dada!'.

In just under a month, he would have a little brother or sister. JJ and Will were pretty sure that they were having a little girl.

JJ shook her head at her boys as they passed through the lounge room. She smiled, one hand resting on her belly as she sat on one end of the couch.

Moving back into the room, Will carefully dropped the toddler onto the couch beside JJ. Henry lay on his back, giggling at his daddy.

"Daddy's silly, isn't he Henry?" JJ laughed, lifting their boy into her lap.

Henry giggled, cuddling against JJ's belly, pulling away in surprise when he felt the baby kick.

"Mama?" he asked, looking up. JJ smiled, brushing his blonde hair off of his face.

"It's alright," she said softly. Will watched, smiling as she took Henry's hand and placed it on her belly.

Henry's giggles as his little sibling kicked him filled the whole room.

* * *

Laying together in bed late one night, Will was rubbing gentle circles on JJ's belly as she rested against his chest.

Both were naked, having experienced a slow, beautiful appreciation of each other's bodies. Will had not been able to keep his hands off the curves that pregnancy had given JJ. He thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"You know," Will started softly, continuing the light circles he was tracing. "Whether we have another boy, or a little girl, he or she is gonna be absolutely beautiful. Just like their mama"

JJ blushed. Even in the darkness, Will could see it.

"We just want two healthy, happy little kids," she said quietly. Will smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Of course we do"

They lay there in the darkness, skin on skin, sharing gentle kisses, running their hands over the smooth expanse of each other's body, drifting in and out of sleep, talking, laughing, and loving.

* * *

"C'mon Henry, buddy, you gotta eat your lunch," Will practically pleaded with their toddler. He was sat in front of the cheeky little boy, holding a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Henry also had boiled carrots and some shredded ham on his plate, but he was refusing to eat any of it.

Henry kept his mouth tightly shut as Will tried to get him to eat.

"C'mon you cheeky monster, you have to eat somethin'," Will muttered.

A little frown crossed Henry's face as he refused yet again. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"God, you look so much like your mother when you do that," he laughed. "You little monster"

Henry giggled, copying his dad. And in his cheeky stage, he reached out, pushing the plate to the side of the high chair tray, and over onto the floor.

Will stared at the mess on the floor, before looking up at his son. "I bet you think that's funny"

Henry giggled again, looking over at his mess. "Uh oh"

Will shook his head. "Yeah, uh oh's right"

JJ chose that moment to enter the room, just in time to see the boiled mashed mess all over the floor. "What-?"

"Ask your son," Will murmured, grabbing the plate and a dishcloth.

"He obviously didn't like lunch," JJ said dryly.

"Apparently not," Will sighed, before dropping to his knees to clean the floor while Henry giggled and clapped happily in his high chair.

* * *

After Will had cleaned up Henry's lunch, Henry fell asleep on a cushion on the lounge room floor. He looked so adorable that neither JJ or Will had the heart to move him, and therefore, simply kept a close eye on him while they made their own lunch.

As JJ reached up to grab a plate for her sandwich, she felt a stab of pain through her abdomen. Brushing it off, she quickly grabbed the plate and finished up making her lunch.

By the time she'd eaten, however, she'd felt the pain again.

"Will," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...what would you say to 'I think I might be in labour'?" JJ asked lightly. Will's eyes widened.

"But you're not due for another three weeks!" he exclaimed. JJ half laughed, shrugging as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Obviously the baby didn't get the memo"

* * *

Henry was at Garcia's. JJ had developed a firm friendship with both ladies on the team, and both of them had developed a strong liking for little Henry.

JJ had had the epidural administered, despite warnings from Dr Ryan that it might not work again.

Will was the epitome of patience, feeding her ice chips, rubbing her back, holding her hand through contractions, and helping her move around when she got too antsy.

Only eight hours passed before Ryan decided JJ was ready.

"You ready to do this, JJ?"

"The sooner the better," JJ sighed, her exhaustion apparent.

"Alright. It's time to meet your baby!"


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N: Be warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Sitting in the fresh air in the beautiful gardens around the hospital, he was beginning to feel like he couldn't breathe. The stars were out, seeing as it was only three in the morning, and the sky was clear. But he still felt like something was pressing on his chest.

Everything that had happened was starting to catch up with him, and he could feel it in his lungs. Every emotion, every memory, every split second of the night's events were resting in his mind, refusing to leave, refusing to disappear.

He knew he would never forget that night.

* * *

"_Come on JJ, big push, big push!" Ryan called._

_With all the effort she could muster, JJ cried out as she pushed as hard as she could possibly manage. _

"_Foetal heart rate's dropping," one of the nurses called._

"_That's ok. We just need to get her out sooner rather than later," Ryan told JJ, falling back on the fact that JJ and Will felt strongly that they were having a baby girl. "Ready, JJ? Another big push!"_

_Will gripped JJ's hand tightly, ignoring the pain she was causing him. He knew her pain was much worse._

_As she collapsed against the gurney, he gently wiped her forehead with a damp towel, before pressing a kiss to it. "You're doin' great"_

"_I've lost the heart rate!"_

"_The monitor slipped!" Ryan called, adjusting the strap for the foetal monitor. The heart rate returned, seemingly weak, but there. _

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the hospital, Will didn't register anything that was going on around him. Even at night, the hospital was bustling with activity.

As he glanced up, he froze. Right in front of him was the door to the birthing suite.

* * *

"_One more push, JJ, come on!" Ryan called encouragingly._

_JJ screamed, no longer able to take the pain lightly. She pushed with all the energy she had left, thinking of that moment when she would get to hold their baby. Will was gripping her hand, encouraging her, comforting her._

_She collapsed back against the gurney as she felt the baby slip past the seal of her skin and into the world._

"_It's a girl!" Ryan called out to them._

_Will kissed JJ's forehead, wrapping an arm around her as he told her how proud of her he was._

_They both came to the realisation that they hadn't heard their baby girl cry. And straight away, they were on high alert._

_JJ could feel tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to find her words._

"_Why...isn't she crying?" she choked out._

_There was no answer to her question. Will gripped her hand as the medical team rushed around the room, calling out to each other._

_Ryan quickly separated mother and daughter, carrying the baby girl over to the crib straight away. JJ and Will heard her call out for a heart monitor and a hyperventilate bag. JJ burst into tears, burying her face in Will's shoulder. Will was watching with wide eyes, not sure how to react, the shock of what was going on flooding his entire body._

* * *

It was something they would take a long time to come to terms with. Something they would never fully understand.

Due to an unknown cause, their baby girl had died sometime during the delivery. Her heart had stopped after her oxygen was abruptly cut off. The doctors had been unable to resuscitate her.

JJ had given birth to a stillborn child.

Pushing open the door to JJ's room, Will slipped inside, quietly closing it behind him.

On the side of the room nearest the door, the doctors had brought their baby in, leaving her in the crib, dressed in a little onesie with a tiny pink hat. She looked so peaceful that she might have just been sleeping. They would leave her there for a day, upon Will's request, before taking her away again.

Looking at his daughter, Will swallowed back tears. He had to be strong for JJ. She needed him to be strong for her right now.

"JJ," he said softly, crossing the room. JJ was lying on her side, her back to the door, the covers pulled up to her chin.

Going around to the other side of the bed, Will took a chair and sat down, leaning against the edge of the bed.

JJ's face was tear streaked, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

Reaching out, Will gently brushed her hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear. JJ closed her eyes momentarily as more tears slipped out, leaving damp circles on her pillow.

He had called her parents. He hadn't told them what happened, just that they needed to come to DC as soon as they could.

A light knock on the door made him look up.

Getting up and walking over to the door, he opened it, relief flooding him when he saw Sandy and Thomas standing in the hallway.

He'd just closed the door behind him when the tears began to fall.

Sandy rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as he finally let his tears go. She knew something was wrong the minute he called.

"Will...what's going on?" she asked softly.

"The baby...stillborn...she died, Sandy, our baby died," Will sobbed on her shoulder.

Sandy felt tears prick her eyes, as did Thomas. Holding her son-in-law, she waited patiently as he let out the emotion he'd obviously been holding in.

She had no idea what to expect from JJ.

* * *

Stepping inside the room while Sandy comforted Will, Thomas found it in total darkness.

To his left, he saw the baby. Tears escaped as he approached the crib in which his granddaughter lay. She was absolutely beautiful. The thought that she would never get to live her life was one that broke Thomas' heart.

He quietly moved around to the side of the bed that JJ was facing.

When she saw him standing there, she pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as her father pulled her into a hug.

"Jaybird...I'm so sorry," he whispered, breaking the dam and causing her to burst into tears.

"It's not fair. We lost our baby," JJ sobbed, clutching at her dad. "Why did this happen to us?"

Thomas closed his eyes, rubbing JJ's back and comforting her as she cried on his shoulder.

Why couldn't she have stayed little forever? That way, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain and heartbreak of losing their child. He could've protected her from pain.

Not this time.

"I know it's hard, honey, I know...it's awful to lose your child, whether they're newborn or seventeen. But eventually, it'll get better. One day, you'll be able to think about her and it won't hurt," Thomas promised.

"I felt her kick and turn...and now she's just gone," JJ sniffed, pulling away.

"Have you given her a name yet?"

JJ shook her head, feeling the tears approaching yet again. "Dad, I can't even look at her. I don't know why...I just can't bring myself to do it"

Thomas cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping away her tears. "You'll be able to. You never know, it might make you feel more able to move on"

* * *

"_Does Andrew know?" JJ asked softly as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Sandy had slid up beside on the bed and now had one arm around her daughter, playing with her beautiful blonde hair._

"_No...I think you and Will need to be the ones to tell him. It'll help you come to terms with it if you say it out loud," Sandy replied gently._

"_I don't think I can without crying"_

"_And that's ok. Because he'll know you're being genuine, and like the brother that he is, he'll race to be by your side"_

_JJ sighed, closing her eyes for just a moment._

"_I'm just consumed by tears. I can't stop crying," she admitted as her mother tightened her hold on her._

"_Think of the most amazing moments in your life. Think of when you helped USA win team gold. When you won the beam. When you were crowned the all-around champion. Think of Henry...not everything you have in this world is gone, my girl. You still have a family and friends that love you and Will. You'll have the support of thousands as you try to move past this difficult part of your life"_

* * *

Will carefully picked up their daughter, cradling her petite body in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his heart broke. He would never walk this little girl down the aisle...

They had called her Shannen. JJ had flatly told Will that her name was up to him, and he had spent hours choosing the right one, wanting it to be perfect.

"Jay," he said softly, standing at the edge of her bed. "Jay, they're gonna take her away soon. I think you should hold her"

"No," JJ mumbled in reply.

"I'm gonna bring her around there...so you can see her...she's beautiful Jay...looks like she could be sleepin'," Will told her, wiping his wet eyes. When he got no reply, he moved around into JJ's view, sitting down in the chair with the baby in his arms.

At first he thought JJ had closed her eyes so she couldn't see. But when he heard a quiet sob, and looked up, he saw her blue eyes gazing down at her daughter.

"Shannen," she whispered, feeling the name roll off her tongue.

"She's precious, Jay. You need to hold her. You're her mama," Will pushed gently. JJ shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together as she tried to stem the oncoming onslaught of tears.

"Then let me sit beside you," he said finally.

It took a few moments, but JJ finally obliged, sitting up and shifting over so that Will could sit beside her. When he was comfortable, she tentatively leant against his shoulder, looking down at the baby that she would never see grow into a woman.

By that point in time, both of them were crying.

JJ looked up at Will, shocked to see the tears running down his face. Reaching up, she wiped away his tears with her thumb, before looking back down at their peaceful little baby.

Gradually, JJ's hands shifted beneath Will's, without her realising.

After she moved slightly closer again, Will, without a word, carefully lifted Shannen into JJ's arms.

He wrapped his arms around JJ, burying his face in her shoulder as she cried over the loss of their beautiful girl.

_Shannen Alexandra LaMontagne._


	64. Chapter 64

_A/N: A huge round of applause (theoretically) for the Boston Police and the FBI for the efforts in last night's manhunt for Tsarnaev. Thankfully he has been apprehended and will feel the full force of the law laid out on him. Last night had to have been a terrifying experience for the citizens of Boston who were on lockdown. I was talking to a girl on Twitter who was home alone and terrified, so I distracted her by playing 20 questions. The hard work of the authorities involved will not be forgotten. Even though I am Australian, thank you so much for your hard work and risking your own lives. You are incredible people!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

In her hands was a lock of Shannen's hair, in a tiny plastic bag. On the nightstand, two framed prints; her hands and feet.

Sick of Will hovering over her and wanting to grieve in peace, JJ had snapped at him, blaming it all on him and forcing him to leave.

She knew that wasn't fair. She knew it was no-one's fault that their baby girl had died. But she had needed to scream and cry and blame someone. The first option had been Will.

JJ ignored the sound of the door opening, thinking it was Will coming back. She remained where she was, sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, the lock of her baby's hair in her hands.

The person approached her and yet, she still didn't look up.

When they wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, she burst into tears.

"Nick," she sobbed, recognising the strong arms holding her.

"I know kiddo, I know," he said softly, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder.

After speaking with Sandy and Thomas, Nick had flown out to DC to see JJ. He was, after all, practically family to her.

She relished the comfort her former coach's arms offered her. So many times over her career, she had been comforted by him, most notably after falling off the beam in 2017.

"Where's Will?" Nick asked softly.

"I got mad at him, snapped at him and sent him home," JJ said tearfully as they pulled apart. "I blamed him, Nick, but I didn't mean to. It's not his fault"

Nick brushed her hair out of her eyes. "He'll know you didn't mean what you said. But make sure he knows you didn't mean it. Make sure of it, JJ"

JJ slid open the drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a glossy photo. Handing it to Nick, she watched his reaction.

"JJ...she's beautiful," Nick said softly.

JJ started crying again. "And I'll never get to hold her again, or feel her heartbeat under my hand. It's not fair"

Nick pulled her into another tight embrace. "It isn't fair. It's not fair"

He repeated it over and over again while she cried on his shoulder. When she'd finally calmed down, he lifted a bag onto the bed. "I brought you something"

JJ slowly reached into the bag, her hand closing around a soft object. Pulling it out, she found herself holding a teddy bear. The bear was wearing a red shirt. The shirt read 'Golden Girl', and was printed with many tiny photos.

The Fierce Five.

Podium pictures from London.

JJ wearing all her London medals as they left Heathrow.

JJ and Will sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Holding a tiny baby Henry.

Her uneven bars gold.

Her and her family when she was about ten.

The night she was crowned all-around champion.

The day she won her first national title, as an aspiring twelve year old gymnast.

"It's mainly to remind you that not everything good you have in the world is gone. You still have the amazing memories of competing in the Olympic Games, winning those medals, holding Henry...this is painful for you, JJ, but the things you still have will help you move forward. I don't know...I thought the bear would provide some kind of comfort as well, seeing as you used to drag your ratty old teddy bear to the gym until you were twelve," Nick said softly.

JJ let out a small whimper as she tried to fight back her tears. When Nick pulled her into another hug, the dam broke.

"Thank you. It means a lot"

* * *

They were home.

JJ had felt awful coming home without her baby. So awful in fact, that as soon as they got home, she'd thrown up.

Garcia had brought Henry home, who was ecstatic to see his mommy and daddy again, and had held JJ in a long hug, fighting back her own tears as she tried to provide some sort of comfort to her friend.

JJ had passed the nursery that they had set up and had broken down in the hallway, refusing to move for an hour.

Everyone knew it was going to be a long tough road.

* * *

Setting Henry down in his playpen to keep him out of trouble, Will moved towards the back of the house to their bedroom.

Pushing open the door, he found JJ sitting in the middle of their bed in tears.

"JJ? Honey, are you alright?" he asked gently, staying close to the door in case she decided to attack him.

"No," JJ said tearfully. "My milk's come in...I'm bleeding. She's gone, why can't my body accept that!?"

"JayJay-"

"It's your fault! This is ALL. YOUR FAULT!" JJ yelled, punctuating each word by throwing a cushion at Will.

"JJ, how is it my fault!? I didn't take our child's life! There is nothing I could've done differently that would change how things are now, and we both have to accept that!" he replied angrily.

"Just get out!"

"JJ!"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Will turned, slamming the door behind him as he left the room. Seeing that Henry had fallen asleep in his playpen, he slipped out the front door and sat on the front steps.

He was only sitting there for a minute before his tears began to fall.

His daughter had died.

JJ hated him for it.

He hated himself for it.


	65. Chapter 65

_A/N: Enjoy! This, in some ways, echoes 'In Heat'. The end is supposed to echo that episode. I know that throws the chapter where the team found out JJ was pregnant again off the track, but I just watched that scene, so..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_Andrew and I...we're having a baby. I'm pregnant!"_

_JJ swallowed thickly. The tears were rising up inside her, yet she so desperately wanted to find the words to congratulate her best friend and her brother on their news._

_She knew they knew about Shannen. She also knew that Sienna would have wanted to share her exciting news with her closest friend._

_And JJ didn't blame her. Because she, like Sienna, couldn't hold onto exciting news for more than a few days._

_A choked sob escaped as tears slid down her cheeks. She collapsed back onto the couch as Sienna rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around her. Andrew stood beside Will, empathy for his sister and her husband evident on his face._

"_JJ, I'm sorry," she whispered, hugging JJ tightly. "I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be," JJ choked out. "I'm happy for you, I am, I just...Shannen," she sobbed. _

_Sienna could feel hot tears stinging her eyes as she comforted her friend. "I know...I shouldn't have said anything"_

_Burying her face in her friend's shoulder, JJ willed herself to be happy for her brother and his girlfriend. They were having a baby. They were going to be parents._

_But jealousy and anger were eating at her inside. Because she so desperately wanted to hold her own baby, the baby she'd lost._

* * *

Spying JJ sitting in the window seat of their bedroom, Will opened the bedroom door the rest of the way. His tread was soft as he entered the room, slowly approaching his wife where she sat on the other side of the room.

She was getting noticeably thinner. He'd only noticed a few days earlier that she was eating less and less as time wore on.

He was afraid of her hurting herself.

"Hey," he said softly, his hand just brushing her leg.

JJ avoided looking at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the view outside the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sad, lost expression cross Will's face, and for just a moment, guilt and sadness flashed through her.

She had never wanted to blame him for the death of their child. That was a huge accusation to carry, and JJ knew she had been completely unreasonable when she'd said that to him.

If only she could take it back now.

"JJ, why don't we go for a walk?" Will suggested softly. "You don't...you don't have to talk to me...but you need to get out of the house. It might clear your head"

"No," JJ replied flatly, never tearing her eyes from outside.

"JayJay...you don't have to talk to me, like I said...but there's things I want to tell you...and I need you to actually listen to me," Will pushed.

Taking a deep breath, he made a suggestion he never thought he would make. "When I'm done, if you still want nothin' to do with me, I'll take my things and leave"

JJ's heart froze. She so badly wanted to tell him that she really needed him, but she couldn't seem to break the barrier that was preventing her from telling him.

"Ok," she agreed, her voice just above a whisper.

* * *

After asking their neighbour, Kate, to watch Henry for a while, they had walked in silence to a quiet park, taking a seat on a park bench that sat at the top of the hill, looking over the park.

JJ sat huddled on one end of the bench, her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes fixed on a distant point in the greenery.

"JJ, we can't go on like this," Will said softly. "I know you're hurtin'...I am too. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about our girl...sometimes I wonder if maybe it was my fault"

JJ swallowed thickly, willing the tears to stay at bay. _'Just tell him. Tell him it's not his fault, tell him you need him,'_ she screamed in her mind.

"We need to move on...we can't spend our entire lives broodin' over what happened. What's done is done, and we need to accept it. Like I said, I know it's painful for you, but you can't push me away, JJ, I care too much about you for you to do that. I don't know if you think I'm upset at you for some reason, but I promise you I'm not"

JJ remained silent. She couldn't make her lips move and say the words she needed to tell him. She needed to tell him that she really needed him. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She hated backing down on her earlier decisions. She hated admitting to herself that she was wrong.

"JayJay, please just say somethin' to me...please just tell me what you're thinkin'. I don't want you to push me away," Will almost pleaded.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, he heaved a sigh, looking over into the distance. "'S what I thought," he murmured. JJ blamed him. She wanted nothing to do with him.

JJ remained frozen to the bench, unable to make her thoughts heard, unable to chase as her husband rose from the bench and started walking home.

Tears began to fall as the sun began to drop below the tree line. She had just sat there and let him walk away. She was too weak to admit that she had been wrong before, and that she needed his help.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes. Tears had fallen thick and fast, leaving her eyes swollen and red rimmed, her cheeks tear stained.

'_Will could've left already_,' she thought.

And then the realisation hit her. It took almost half an hour to walk to the park.

If she was quick, she could catch him. Force herself to spill her true feelings. Get him to stay. Because they needed each other to cope with the mess that was currently their lives.

Slowly getting up off the park bench, she walked up towards the road. She felt as though she was in a numb shock.

As she reached the footpath, she broke into a run, picking up speed with each passing step.

She had to stop him.

Scenery flew past her eyes. Before she knew it, she was running towards their front gate, just as Will was coming out the front door, his duffel bag in his hand.

Flinging the gate open, she ran up to him, and before he could even register that she had showed up, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Dropping his bag in surprise, Will wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the dampness on her cheeks; she'd been crying.

When they finally broke apart, she was crying again.

"Will, please don't go. I need you with me...I...I...it's not your fault. I never meant to say that. I'm not mad at you, the reason I'm so upset is because I'm jealous of Sienna and Andrew, and then I hate myself for being jealous of them, please don't go, please don't go-"

"JJ, just shut up," Will murmured, pulling her back in for another kiss.

Holding Henry on her hip, Kate twitched back the curtain, having heard a commotion outside. A smile crossed her face when she saw the previously emotionally detached couple locked in a deep kiss.

Things were looking up already.


	66. Chapter 66

_A/N: Here's a long one for you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

As Will cradled her against his chest, for the first time in ages, JJ felt safe, comforted, and protected. His embrace offered a type of comfort like no other; a comfort she could run back to for forever and a day.

"Will," she said softly, lifting her head so she could see his face.

"Mhm?" Will murmured, looking towards his beautiful girl.

"You've been amazing these past couple of weeks...but you don't have to hold on forever...you're allowed to cry too," JJ said softly, her left hand tracing light circles on the line of his abs that was showing through his shirt.

"JJ-"

"Will, you lost a baby too. She was your daughter as well. You're allowed to grieve," JJ pushed, taking his hand in hers. Her eyes were already swimming in tears.

A silence fell over them as Will took in her words, pulling her close to him and burying his face in her hair.

"She was so little," he choked out, the tears beginning to fall. "So beautiful"

"I know," JJ whispered, allowing her tears to fall freely. Well into the early hours of the morning, they held each other and comforted each other as they finally grieved the loss of their little girl together.

* * *

JJ laughed as Henry splashed and played in his bubble bath. After talking things through with Will and grieving with him, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She still got choked up whenever she thought of Shannen. Some days, she still felt like she wanted to curl up in the corner and cry, scream, curse God for taking their daughter away.

She knew eventually those feelings would go away. That, someday, she'd be able to think about her and it wouldn't hurt.

"Mama, pay! Mama pay!" Henry said excitedly, holding out one of his duck toys to her. JJ smiled, taking the toy from his hand. Holding it on the surface of the water, she moved it towards him, making _quack_ sounds as she did. Henry giggled as she skimmed it up his arm and towards his face. Pushing it away, he laughed, looking up at his mommy.

"Come on little man, let's get you out before you turn into a raisin," JJ laughed, pulling the plug on the bath water. Lifting Henry out, she wrapped him in a fluffy towel before carrying him to his room.

"Which jammies do we want today?" JJ asked. "These ones?"

Henry pointed to the ones JJ had picked up; they were his favourites. Covered in dinosaur prints, he absolutely loved them.

Once she had him dry and dressed, she carried him into the lounge room, where Will was sitting waiting for them.

"Dada!" Henry said excitedly, practically leaping from JJ's arms. Will quickly caught him, scooping him up in a cuddle as JJ sat down beside them.

"All clean and smellin' pretty," Will said to Henry. Henry giggled, laying his head on Will's shoulder, curling up in Daddy's arms.

"He's tired," Will said softly, rubbing Henry's back and kissing the top of his head. Henry buried his face in the curve of Will's neck, closing his eyes as he began to settle down.

JJ smiled at the cute sight of father and son cuddled up on the couch. Leaning against Will, she lay her head against his shoulder as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you," she said softly, tipping her head back so she could see his face.

Will smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you too"

* * *

After a long discussion with Will, JJ had decided to go back to work, despite the fact that it had only been eight weeks since Shannen's death.

She had reasoned that in order to pull their lives back together and start moving on, they had to go back to their old routine.

And as she walked through the doors of the bullpen on her first day back, she did feel better. Like things were going back to normal.

"JJ! I heard you were coming back today!" Emily said as she looked up and spotted the blonde. Getting up as JJ reached their desks, she pulled her friend into a hug. "It's good to see you again"

"Hey Em," JJ replied as they pulled apart. "What have I missed?"

Emily gave her a small smile. "Not a lot. The guys went for a morning coffee run, they'll be back in a minute. How are you?"

JJ shrugged. "I'm alright. I have my good days and my bad days, but things are looking up"

Emily nodded sadly, giving JJ another hug. "I'm so sorry about the baby, JJ. You and Will are good people. You didn't deserve that"

"Thank you," JJ said softly.

"I was going to come by and see you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted visitors or to just be left alone, so I decided to give you some space," Emily explained. JJ nodded, a small smile crossing her face.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," she said in reply, just as Morgan and Reid returned, each carrying Starbucks.

"Hey blondie!" Morgan said warmly, setting the carrier down before hugging JJ. "We've missed you"

"It feels really good to be back," JJ replied with a smile.

Turning around, Morgan picked up one of the cups of coffee. "I heard you were starting back today...so I got your favourite," he told her in a sing song voice as he held out the coffee to her.

JJ grinned. "Morgan, I think I love you"

Everyone laughed.

"Don't let Will hear you say that," Morgan teased, picking up his own coffee as they started to settle in for a day's work.

* * *

"Hello my darlin'," Will chimed as he answered the phone. JJ chuckled.

"Smooth talker, you are"

"How's your day been?"

JJ sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mostly ok. I miss my boys though, especially...especially if Shannen crosses my mind"

Will tipped his head to the side, a sympathetic expression crossing his face. "I know cher, I feel the same way"

"I was calling to let you know that we've got a case. Looks like it could take a few days. I'll call you when I know more"

"Ok cher. Stay safe. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Leaning back against the chair, JJ let out a sigh, closing her eyes. The case had been pretty brutal. Only after six people died had they managed to catch the UnSub.

Only after JJ took two gunshots to her right arm.

It hurt like a bitch to say the least. JJ was thankful it was mostly flesh wounds; once it healed, she would have minimal physical therapy to regain full strength again.

_As the gunshots rang out, JJ collapsed back on the pavement, clutching her arm as blood began to spill._

_She heard Emily fire the shot that allowed Morgan to subdue the guy. _

_Grimacing in pain, she did her best not to cry out, even though hot tears were stinging her eyes. Blood was spilling down her sleeve and onto the concrete._

"_We need an ambulance. A federal agent has been shot," Emily relayed into her mic. _

_Her phone rang as she knelt down beside JJ._

"_Prentiss"_

"_Prentiss, it's Hotch. We heard gunshots. Is everyone ok?" Hotch asked. He had been on the way in one of the SUVs with Reid when the shots were fired. Stopping because they didn't know if it was safe, he'd called Emily._

"_Everyone's fine. Morgan got the guy, but not before he shot JJ in the arm. She's ok though, we just need the medics"_

"_They're on their way"_

"You ok?" Emily asked softly, sitting down across from the blonde. JJ smiled slightly at her, nodding.

"My arm hurts like hell, but I'll live," she replied. Emily chuckled, looking out the window for a moment before turning back to JJ.

"How are you and Will holding up? You know, with...," she trailed off.

"You can say it, Em, I'm not going to spontaneously burst into tears," JJ smirked. Emily nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know...it's just...that can't have been easy, JJ. I hate to profile you...but it feels like there's more to it than you're letting on"

JJ sighed, looking down at her lap as she tried to find the words to explain how she felt. Someone else had to know. And at that moment, the only person she knew she could definitely trust on that team was Emily.

"Most people expect me to cry all the time. Sure, sometimes that's what I feel like doing. But sadness and grief aren't the only emotions I'm harbouring at the moment. I'm devastated that our baby died...she was beautiful, and it ripped me apart to leave the hospital without her. But I'm _angry_. Why was I handed this unlucky deal? Why did it have to be me? I'm filled with hatred and jealousy for two people that I've loved and trusted my entire life; my older brother, Andrew, and my best friend, Sienna, who was also the captain of the Fierce Five gymnastics team in London. They're having a baby together, and every day, I wish it was me that was going to get to hold my baby. But then I hate myself for hating them, because like I said, I've loved and trusted them my entire life. I'm such a complicated mess right now, but, if you'll believe it, I'm a lot better than I was six weeks ago," JJ explained, laying all her cards on the table.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "JJ, I can believe that. I'd imagine that all you could manage six weeks ago was crying"

Nodding, JJ smirked. "Exactly right"

"You're going through a big thing JJ. It'll be hard. But you're a strong person. You'll be alright," Emily said gently.

JJ nodded again, gazing out of the window at the beautiful view of the sun setting.

"JJ...it's not exactly the same, but...when I was fifteen...I got pregnant. I chose to have an abortion because there was no way I would've been able to have that baby. Afterwards, even though I'd made the decision, I felt like someone had taken my baby from me. It was an awful feeling, and I was consumed with guilt and anger...but now I know that I made the right decision. What I'm saying is that it'll take time, but someday, you'll understand. Someday, it won't hurt. Now, I can't say I know what it's like to give birth to a stillborn child. I can't even imagine how awful it must have been. But you are incredibly brave, and incredibly strong. Someday, this will all just be a memory," Emily said softly.

JJ stayed silent, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Emily was right. Even though they had lost their child, someday, the whole experience would be nothing more than a memory.

Looking up, she gave Emily a weak smile. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Caring"

* * *

Closing the front door behind her, JJ found the house dark and silent.

Looking into Henry's room, she smiled to find the toddler curled up in his toddler bed, his favourite teddy clutched tightly against his chest.

Stepping into the room, she padded silently across the carpet, bending down to give her baby boy a kiss on his forehead.

"Momma loves you, baby boy," she whispered, brushing her fingers through his blonde hair. Henry sighed, shifting onto his bed before resettling under the blankets.

Leaving the room, she made her way into the master bedroom, smiling at the sight of Will sprawled across the bed. He'd obviously tried to wait up for her.

With a little manoeuvring around her bandage and sling, she managed to get into her pyjamas.

Moving back towards the bed, she leant down, her lips brushing the shell of Will's ear. "Will...wake up"

Will slowly smiled, his eyes staying closed. "No"

JJ laughed, poking him repeatedly until he had no choice but to sit up and move away.

"Now that was mean...what happened to you?" he asked in surprise, noticing the sling.

JJ bit her lip, climbing up to sit in front of him. "I got shot"

Will looked at her in shock. "You're kiddin'"

JJ shook her head. "Nope. Twice"

Will exhaled heavily, dropping his head into his hands before looking up at his wife again. "Goddamn it JJ, I worry about you enough as it is. Your job is so dangerous. I worry...that one day I'll get a phone call sayin'-"

JJ grabbed his hands with her good one. "Will! That's not going to happen. I promise. It's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine in a couple of weeks"

"Promise?"

"I promise," JJ said with a smile, sealing it with a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too. Now come on, let's get some sleep"

Once she'd discarded the sling, Will pulled her into his arms, careful not to hurt her. They crawled under the covers together, holding each other safe in their arms until they drifted into a contented sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

_A/N: Finally got it to upload! Enjoy!_

_Oh, I did a cartwheel on the beam! So happy!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"How's the arm?" Will asked lightly as he wandered into the bathroom where JJ had just finished tying up her hair.

Pulling up her sleeve, JJ looked down at the scars. The shots had barely grazed her, meaning that they would only leave faint scars. Just by looking at them, she could tell it was almost healed.

"Not too bad today. A little achy, but I can live with that," she said softly, turning to face him. Will smiled at her, kissing her cheek as they exited the bathroom.

"Mama, uppy!" Henry exclaimed excitedly as he toddled into the room, holding up his arms to his mommy.

Will grinned as JJ swung Henry up to her hip. He was such a momma's boy. With every day that passed, he looked more and more like JJ. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he was her mirror image.

Just like JJ, Will was also nostalgic for when Henry was a baby. He still remember how amazingly tiny he had been. Their boy was nearly two years old, and was getting more and more independent. His vocabulary wasn't huge, but it was getting there.

"You're a cheeky boy," Will laughed, kissing Henry's forehead and tickling his belly. Henry squealed with laughter, hugging JJ as he tried to climb away from Daddy. JJ laughed at her boys' antics, taking Will's hand as they left the room.

* * *

It had been the first time they'd made love since they lost Shannen.

Gentle and slow, it was exactly what JJ had needed to remind her that they belonged together, that not even the death of their baby could break apart their love.

Lying together, exhilarated from their activities, their naked bodies were tangled together in a beautiful mess of limbs.

Stroking her hair with the tips of his fingers, Will pressed a soft kiss to her temple, pulling her closer to him with his free arm. There was something he had to tell her, but he'd been waiting until after they jumped this hurdle to say anything.

"JJ...there's somethin' I wanna tell you...but let me finish, ok, don't go jumpin' to conclusions," he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

JJ nodded, watching him expectantly with her bright blue eyes.

"When you're ready...I'd like for us to be able to talk about the possibility of...of us havin' another baby," Will began. JJ opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly stopped.

"Wait a minute, cher. I don't wanna replace her...we could never replace Shannen. It's just somethin' I'd like to talk about. I'll completely understand if you don't want to, however"

JJ nodded numbly. She'd known it was coming sooner or later. Will had always talked about having multiple children.

Deep down, she knew she wanted another baby. But she wasn't quite ready to face that desire yet.

* * *

"Mama, abut! Abut, Mama, pees?" Henry asked sweetly, reaching for her from Daddy's arms.

JJ stared at her son incredulously. "What?"

Will shrugged. "He's been askin' me for the last ten minutes, I have no idea what he's sayin'"

"Abut! Pees, Mama?" Henry asked again.

"Baby boy, I don't know what 'abut' is," JJ half laughed, ruffling his hair before lifting him into her arms. "But Daddy's butt is quite nice"

Will snorted with laughter, shaking his head at JJ. "You're terrible"

"Abut!" Henry said excitedly, pointing at the plastic cup that he'd spotted on the bench. JJ laughed.

"You want a drink, little man? Is that what you've been asking for?" she said, sitting him on the edge of the bench while she filled his sippy cup with some water.

"Ta," Henry said sweetly as JJ handed him the cup.

She watched as he practically inhaled the contents of the cup. When he was done, he let out a satisfied sigh before holding the cup out to JJ.

"More?"

JJ laughed, filling up the cup halfway again.

"Ta," Henry said softly as he took it again, drinking it quickly. Once he'd finished, JJ lifted him down onto the ground, watching as he toddled over towards Will. He'd been walking for a few months, almost six months, but sometimes he was still a little wobbly.

"There's my little monster," Will growled, swinging Henry up into his arms. Henry giggled, wrapping his arms around Will's neck in a hug.

"Aw, look at that, cuddles for Daddy," Will laughed, sticking his tongue out at JJ. JJ grinned, following her boys into the lounge room so they could all cuddle on the couch.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning when Will awoke to the realisation that he was alone in the bed.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair as he threw the covers off. Grabbing a shirt from his drawer, he tugged it on as he left the room in search of his wife.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting in the lounge room window seat, staring out at the stars, her pretty face illuminated by the moonlight.

"JJ," he said softly, turning her attention to him.

Looking over towards him, her face softened into a smile as she saw him approaching. "Hey"

Sliding into the opposite end of the window seat, , Will placed his hand on her knee, looking straight into JJ's pretty blue eyes.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently, his thumb rubbing tiny circles over her skin.

JJ sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap. Tapping her fingers together, she took a deep breath.

"I couldn't sleep...because I was thinking about what you said the other night...about another baby-"

"JJ, I wasn't forcin' a decision on you, I just wanted you to know that I'm willin' to talk about it, that the option is there-"

"But that's the thing, Will...I'm more open to that idea than I feel I should be...and it scares me. It's only been ten weeks...and already I feel like I'm ready to try again"

"That's ok, JJ. You're allowed to feel that way. There's no minimum time period for grieving," Will said reassuringly. "If you're ready to discuss another baby, then that's a discussion we can have. But that's all it is. A discussion. No-one says we have to conceive a baby there and then"

JJ sighed. "I feel so conflicted. All this is screwing with my head"

Scooting over, Will pulled her into a warm hug. "Try and tell me in words what's goin' through that pretty little head of yours"

JJ closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them.

"I don't want to replace her. By no means would I ever want to replace Shannen. But I've always wanted kids, and I don't want Henry to grow up as an only child. I grew up with a brother and a sister, and I wouldn't change my childhood for the world. But then, in feeling that I want to have another baby, I feel guilty for coming to the decision so soon"

Will kissed her temple. "That's ok. We don't have to discuss it right away. We can have that talk whenever you feel like you're ready for it"

"I think we've pretty much discussed it now"

"I know. But we need to talk about it at a more civilized time. Come on. Let's go back to bed"

Taking Will's hand, JJ allowed him to lead her back to their bedroom.

Cuddling in his arms made her feel more at ease.

Her dreams for the remainder of the night were scattered with visions of Henry dancing around in a playground with a little girl, and visions of a faceless person ascending a podium.

The dreams weren't nightmares. But they were eerie in a way, and JJ woke up feeling a bit strange.

Especially when one particular vision played through her mind over and over throughout the day.

_Will held her tightly, tears leaking from his own eyes as she cried on his shoulder. His strong arms were wrapped around her as he tried to comfort her, his hands running small circles on her back._

"_I can't believe it. I just can't comprehend it," JJ said tearfully, her voice thick. "I can't believe it"_

"_Neither can I, cher," Will replied softly, kissing her forehead and wiping away his tears. _

It was almost like she'd seen the future. But JJ didn't want to accept it as the future. Because she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.


	68. Chapter 68

_A/N: Happy belated birthday Arnia!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

Henry squealed with laughter as he flew down the slide into Mommy's arms. His blonde hair shone in the sunshine as he briefly let Mommy give him a cuddle, before toddling back over to the playground. He giggled as Daddy lifted him up onto the platform, stomping over to the slide. Sitting his diapered butt down, he scooted forwards, a big smile still plastered across his face.

This time, it was Daddy that caught him as he raced to the bottom of the slide. He squealed, giggling as he clutched Daddy's shirt.

He saw Mommy walking towards them and instantly reached out for her.

"Momma! Momma!" he said excitedly, waving his arms for JJ.

JJ grinned, lifting her son into her arms, kissing his forehead. "Momma's boy," she said to Will, who grinned.

"Just like his daddy," was Will's simple reply.

"Momma pay! Momma pay 'and!" Henry asked happily, pointing at the sandpit.

"Not right now buddy," JJ replied, kissing his forehead.

Letting Henry down, JJ stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket, watching as their boy plopped himself in the sand and began to play.

Moving in behind her, Will wrapped his arms around JJ's midsection, pulling her back against him as they watched their happy little man playing in the sandpit.

"I can see him with a little sister," JJ mumbled softly, barely loud enough for Will to hear her.

Will pulled her closer, nuzzling her ear and taking the sweet scent of her mango shampoo. "So can I"

* * *

Sitting down across from JJ, Will placed a mug of coffee in front of her. Henry was curled up on the couch in the lounge room, fast asleep after a morning of activities.

"You ready to talk about this?" he asked softly, reaching across the table and placing his hand over JJ's.

"I think so," JJ replied, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"We don't have to if you want to," Will told her.

"I know...but after seeing Henry today, and realising just how much I could see him with a little brother or sister, I really want to"

Will nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "I've always wanted Henry to have at least one little brother or sister"

"It scares me that I feel so ready to tackle this again...but it also scares me to think...what if it happens again?"

Will squeezed JJ's hand. "Remember what Dr Ryan said? She couldn't find a reason as to why Shannen died. She said that sometimes, it just happens and there is no reason. And if there's no reason, there's no reason why it should happen again"

JJ sighed. "I know...I just...I don't ever want us to go through that again. It was worse than when my sister died, and I don't ever want to feel that kind of pain again"

"This is all gonna work out JayJay. I promise that we'll get to the end of this"

Standing up, JJ moved around to Will's side of the table. He stood up as she approached him, accepting and wrapping his arms around her when she moved in for a hug.

"I know this is hard, cher, I know you're hurtin', I am too. But eventually, it'll all go away. You'll be able to think about her and it won't hurt"

"I feel like another child will help us heal...like another child could help to fill the hole in my heart that was left by Shannen"

Kissing JJ's temple, Will shifted, pulling her closer.

"I know it will"

* * *

After receiving an invitation to dinner and drinks with the team, JJ had realised that Will had only met Emily and Garcia, and even then, it had only been a brief exchange.

After leaving Henry with his Uncle Andrew and Aunt Sienna for the night, they had gotten ready to fully enjoy a night off from being parents.

Walking into the restaurant, they found that it was a very casual, laid back atmosphere. Those that had arrived had snagged one of the largest booths at the back of the restaurant, which was large enough to comfortably seat everyone.

Hands locked together, they approached the table, smiling as the others (minus Rossi, who seemed yet to arrive) turned to greet them. JJ was surprised to see a woman with wavy brown hair sitting beside Hotch.

"Hey," she said warmly as they reached the booth.

"Hi JJ. You made it," Morgan replied with a smile.

"Sure did. Guys, this is my husband, Will. Will, this is Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid"

Will shook everyone's hands, before sliding into the booth after JJ.

"JJ, Will, this is my girlfriend Beth," Hotch said. Beth and JJ both smiled, reaching across the table to shake each other's hands.

* * *

Drinks and meals were ordered as soon as Rossi showed up. The majority of the evening was spent talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. JJ had spent most of the evening cuddled into Will's side; not that Will had minded at all.

Closing the door behind him as he stepped into the apartment they now shared, Hotch turned to Beth, a small smile lightening his features.

"Well, that was actually really fun. I had a really good time," Beth said warmly, shrugging her jacket off and hanging it up on the hook nearby.

"Good. I'm glad," Hotch replied, almost laughing. Beth grinned, placing her bag on the hall table.

"You know something though...JJ and Will look familiar. I swear I've seen them before"

"You might have. Will won a gold medal at the London Olympics. JJ was a member of the-"

"-Fierce Five," Beth finished with a grin. "I knew I'd seen her before"

Hotch laughed. "Yeah, well, she's pretty famous. Very down to earth though, everyone loves her"

"She's very sweet. So is Will. They make a cute couple"

Hotch growled softly. "So do we," he replied playfully, taking Beth's hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

When they arrived home somewhere close to midnight, they were both tired. But that wasn't going to stop what was coming next.

Stopping by the end of their bed, JJ turned back to look at Will. Dropping her bag and coat to the floor as Will moved towards her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed a deep, passionate kiss to her lips.

As their clothes were shed, they only had eyes for each other, their hands touching and stroking the most intimate of places.

Kisses in beautiful motion, a rhythm that would last until the end of time.

As they cried out in ecstasy, they could only pray.

They prayed that their beautiful meeting that night would lead to one less hole in two broken hearts.


End file.
